


But not yet... not yet.

by Hopefullylost



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Arena, Coliseum style, Fluff, I say violence but like no harm done to our babies you feel me, I'm not that cruel, Kings & Princes, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slavery, Violence, i mean probably, i mean some but like not fatal, idk what else to tag, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullylost/pseuds/Hopefullylost
Summary: “The thirty-two realms have each brought one gladiator, the prized champion of their nation. They will be fighting to the death until only one remains, the best of the best!”Let Savara's games begin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellowwwwww!
> 
> This is my first ever Monsta X story but i am super excited because this has been in my head for some time now...
> 
> A few warnings:  
> -English is not my first language so you'll definitly find more than a few mistakes in there  
> -My mind is not pure. If you're easily offended please don't read this (i don't want to hurt anyone). If you're already going to Hell anyway, welcome. I'm honored to do some of the road with you (i sound like a cringy mtfck)
> 
> Anyways, a playlist will be available on Deezer with the name of the fic and my user name if you want.  
> I'm shutting up now <3 enjoy! ;)
> 
> [Leena_k, hon if you're here, this is the one i was talking about ;)]

 

 

The air is thick and clouded with dust. It is almost irrespirable, but he’s used to it.

It’s just another day in the arena.

Gash hasn’t told him anything about today. All he knows is, he’s to be presented as a potential fighter to some high ranked nobleman. Nothing he isn’t used to.

He waits in the cage patiently. He has no other choice but to, seeing how tight the chains are around his body. His clothes are rubbing uncomfortably against his sweat slicked skin, making his scars hurt all over again. He focuses his attention on something else instead, something like the chatter outside.

It’s faint, but he can hear it. Gash’s confident selling speech, the sure tone of his voice completing the strange way he pronounces his vowels, the trace of his residual accent charming its way through his interlocutor’s ears.

Gash’s story is quite famous. He came from a foreign land to become a farmer, was stolen and sold as a slave for his strength before he killed his master and replaced him. Became a slave master himself.

Being a slave in his past life gives him an advantage. He knows now how to separate the weak from the strong, the desirable from the undesirable, the useless from the real working specimens.

It is a known fact that Gash sells the best slaves. It is also a known fact that he asks for ungodly prices, and almost always meets them.

Asking for Gash is like asking for luxury good. If you want to best of the best, you go to him. And he has everything. Absolutely everything.

Including Kihyun.

Footsteps are approaching, and he hears the distinct sound of the locks being pushed before the door is opened. The servant instantly takes a step back.

Kihyun closes his eyes, the sun causing his pupils to retract quickly. He’s used to the darkness, used to being kept in a cage.

Gash pushes the servant out of his way before he comes to stand before Kihyun. He’s wearing his usual grey tunic and leather sandals. He’s always been modest in his attire, especially considering how wealthy he really is.

Kihyun would know, he’s been working for him for almost ten years.

“So, this is him?” another voice asks.

Kihyun cannot see his face but he sounds rich, his words rolling easily, smoothly like noblemen only sound. He waits for the contempt, the snicker. He hears the man laugh.

“You promised me the best, slave master. This does not look like it.”

Gash answers swiftly. “Oh, trust me, this is the best you’re going to get, your majesty. Would you like to see what he can do?”

_Your majesty_. So, this isn’t just any nobleman.

“Nah. I don’t have time for that. Just transfer him to the cells. Make sure he’s ready to fight.”

Gash’s bows. “As you wish, your majesty.”

A silence. “Are the chains really necessary? I doubt the man could escape that cage.”

Gash turns towards Kihyun, eyes meeting his with a stern expression.

“You’d be surprised, your highness. You’d be surprised…”


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate sailing.”

Jooheon leans over the deck, his stomach tumbling furiously. He feels like he is going to empty its contents all over again, although he wonders how many times exactly he can do that.

“We’re almost there, my prince.”

The captain of his personal guard stands beside him, face as expressionless as ever, voice low and careful. He looks perfectly at ease there, a real-life prince as he gazes upon him with slight concern.

“What does almost there even mean, Shownu?”

It’s no use to ask, the captain won’t know, but Jooheon is in agony and if he has to puke one more fucking time, he is going to pass out in front of his men.

Shownu ignores him to retrieve something from a guard, his strong arms flexing under his armor. Jooheon stares a little jealously because he’s always wished he could get those for himself, but really, it’s no use. He’s a little bit too lazy for that.

“A report from the captain of the ship. It’s for you,” Shownu hands him the letter but Jooheon waves him off. “Read it.”

Shownu is his most trusted fighter. If he wasn’t so uptight, he might even be considered his best friend. They’ve known each other still childhood. He was handpicked by Jooheon’s father himself to serve him for life. He’s supposed to be a mere protector but Jooheon trusts him with more than that. Life isn’t all about… well, life. It’s also about little decisions they make every day. And Jooheon’s decisions are far from little.

“It says the wind is favorable and we should be there sooner than expected. He’s also inviting you to join him for a game of cards after you’re done emptying your guts overboard.”

Jooheon grunts, massaging his head. “That fucker. He got me good last night.”

He feels the captain’s eyes on him, his stare non-judgmental but a little judgmental nonetheless.

“I’m not sure this is wise, my prince. We’re almost there and you’ll want to be yourself when we arrive.”

“You mean to face off the brat?” he snickers.

“Shin Hoseok might be a brat, but he’s known for being a smart man. You wouldn’t want to place yourself at a lower position upon your arrival.”

The problem with Son Hyunwoo is, he’s always right. It’s annoying, but it has also saved Jooheon’s ass more times than he cares to admit.

“Fine, _mother_. One game and then I’ll go to bed like a nice little boy.”

He gets up and his bracelets clink, the silver and blue dragons glistening in the sun. He wears the colors of his family proudly, the Lee, and of Clarifax, the nation his father united. A free nation where slavery is forbidden. The first of its kind.

Shownu does this little thing with his brows to show he is displeased and Jooheon rolls his eyes. The boat rocks and he almost trips. The captain catches him without effort, strong arms stabilizing his as he towers over him. Jooheon isn’t exactly small but next to his guard, he looks like a kid.

He looks up, eyes blinking away the sun. The heat is scorching here, damping his normally thick clothes.

Shownu looks like his usual handsome self, brown chestnut hair, dark eyes, perfect bronze skin even though he lives in a country covered in snow most of the year, pink full lips.

Jooheon used to have a little crush on the captain. Used to look at those arms and that ass a little too often, a little too long. He’s past it now, but he can’t help but admire his beauty.

He pushes himself upright and walks towards the cabin, leaving his delusions alone for now.

He needs a drink.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Father.”

Wonho doesn’t want to be here. He has more interesting things to do, warm bodies waiting for him in his bed.

However, the King called and the King is not to be disobeyed.

“Hoseok.”

That name. He hates that name. His father insists on calling him that, even though he’s commonly known as Wonho now. He guesses it is one of his father’s many ways of reminding him of his status.

Only a prince, not yet a king.

“Have you seen him?” his father asks. He is not looking at him, reading a report a servant is handing him instead. She is quite the pretty thing and Wonho lets his eyes take it all in before winking at her. She blushes.

His father waves her off and he focuses his attention on him at last.

The King is still a very handsome man for his age, grey silver hair long and tied back with golden threads, eyes lean, mouth a defined set line. He has the eyes of his son, green emeralds glowing inventively. He is wearing their colors, red and gold, the lion on his little finger a distinct sign of his position.

Wonho lets his eyes linger on the piece of jewelry a little too long, catching himself last minute. The King is still waiting for him to answer his question.

“I saw him. The slave master says he is the best fighter he has, although I highly doubt it. He looks quite… insignificant.”

He gives his nails an overlook, bored. His father could have had any advisor take care of this. He didn’t need to be here.

“I trust Gash implicitly. After all, he’s the one who sold me that little toy of yours all those years ago…”

Wonho feels even more annoyed at the mention of said toy, because it’s probably waiting for him in his room at this very moment, while he is busy wasting his precious time here.

“Yes, father. I know you and Gash go way back, blah blah blah. But honestly, you should see him yourself. The man weights barely more than Yeori, and that’s exaggerating.”

The leopard in question rises and yaws, coming to rub against his leg affectionately. Wonho gives it a lazy caress, eyes still on his father, waiting for his dismissal.

“Make sure he’s ready for tomorrow. Our guests have almost all arrived. We’ll have a little celebration tonight before the opening ceremony tomorrow.”

Tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be an exciting day. Wonho has been waiting for this occasion for half his life. The last time the games were held, he was still an infant. His mother had prevented him from going and like all things, he had agreed to meet her wish. She wasn’t there to stop him now.

All the realms gather every ten years to hold a competition between each nation’s best fighters, a little show to assert their country’s dominance over all others. Like in all things, their country, Savara, must win and it will. If Gash keeps his word, which he usually does.

Wonho gets up, sensing the meeting is coming to an end. He’s only called back when he reaches the door.

“Oh, and Hoseok? Lee’s bastard is too arrive tonight. Make sure he’s well aware of where he stands.”

His father’s eyes gleam and Wonho nods with a smile.

“It will be my pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun is thrown into a damp cell. He’s not alone, a few other fighters are held next to him.

The men he’ll have to kill tomorrow.

Gash sends the servants away once they have tied his chains to the ground, coming to crouch before him with a stern expression.

“I’ve lent you to King Shin to fight for his games. It’s quite the honor, Yoo Kihyun, so don’t disappoint me.”

He doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound. He doesn’t much care who he fights for, or what he fights for as long as he is left alone.

Gash pushes a finger against his chains, his eyes taking that particular glint they do when he threatens him. “His majesty is quite generous, so I expect him to grant you a few privileges if you win, which you will. I am, however, not too keen on getting you out of these. Prove to me you can behave for a change and maybe, I’ll let you enjoy yourself.”

He wants to spit in his face. The hatred he arbors for this man knows no limits. He’s been subject to his games for so long. Years and years of learning how to navigate the dangerous waters of Gash’s ownership, he’s come to understand a few things. For one, Gash is far from stupid and he knows very well the first thing Kihyun will do once he’s freed from these chains.

He will kill him.

It’s a mutual understanding, a threat the slave master has come to acknowledge after Kihyun’s repetitive attempts to escape. He might be Gash’s best fighter, but he’s also his most volatile.

“One last thing. Prince Wonho appears reluctant to place his bets on you. I can’t have that. You’ll have to show him your worth. It is that or…”

He doesn’t need to say it. Kihyun knows very well what will happen if he doesn’t do what he’s asked. He has the scars to show for it.

He understands, and Gash knows he understands. He gets up without ceremony and closes the gate. He throws one last look at Kihyun before he nods and leaves.

The other fighters watch him from their own cells now that they are alone. They’re sizing him up, trying to decide whether he’ll be a threat or not. They all think he won’t be.

They’re wrong, very wrong.

Dinner is served after an hour, stale bread and water, like usual. Kihyun eats, knowing full well he’ll need his strength for tomorrow.

His eyes follow the guards’ whereabouts, listen to their conversation, count their weapons and analyze their armors.

He isn’t planning on staying here. He’ll fight, he’ll kill, but then he is done. This place, this place is the place he’ll reclaim his freedom.

Enough of serving other people’s interests. Time to serve his own.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Prince Lee Jooheon”

“Prince Shin Hoseok”

Jooheon drags the name, knowing how it pisses the older off. Well, older by only a year.

They’ve known each other for years, and Jooheon’s distaste for the man is as strong as the Prince’s for him.

“What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect the heir to Savara’s throne to come welcome me personally,” Jooheon smiles, a fake show of teeth he’s been perfecting ever since they met, a weapon of delusion.

Wonho knows it’s fake, as fake as his. His eyelid twitches and Jooheon claps interiorly, delighted.

“But of course, who else would you expect to welcome the heir to Clarifax?”

Wonho guides them through the palace doors as he shows Jooheon to his quarters. Their conversation is full of little jolts, formal attacks and counter-attacks.

He gives him his usual rooms, the furthest ones from his, the smallest. A way of reminding him of his position.

“I hope you find them comfortable,” Wonho smirks, patting his dangerous looking pet, clearly pleased.

“Of course. Send my regards to your father, the King.”

Jooheon likes to remind Wonho of his own position. He knows how much the prince longs for the throne. He’s always been the sharp kind, but far too ambitious for his own good.

“I’ll make sure to let him know.”

The prince does not leave as the servants come and go, setting Jooheon’s things where they belong in the room. Shownu stands by Jooheon’s side, a silent presence overseeing everything.

“Is there anything else, Prince Hoseok?” Jooheon asks, eager to see him leave.

Wonho pouts, a deceitful little expression Jooheon has come to know well.

“Well, you haven’t informed us of who will fight for you tomorrow in the games. Preparations need to be made and they cannot possibly start until we have the name of the fighter.”

There is a deafening silence in the room, the same as the one in Jooheon’s heart. This is the worst part. Because Clarifax has no slaves, their fighters are always volunteers. Men willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.

Jooheon’s guards’ visits to Savara have never been accidental. The Shin family, in all their attempts to make Clarifax’s envoys feel unwanted, have always missed the point of their presence.

Jooheon’s father’s plan is simple. Come as a scout, assess the threat, report back. For years, they’ve been preparing for an assault, a chance to take down Savara’s corrupted power. Get the nation rid of slavery.

It’s a difficult thing to do, especially since Savara is the strongest of all realms. Their army is powerful, the men disciplined and well trained. The only reason they haven’t tried to invade Clarifax is because they are poor sailors. And Clarifax is known for its skillful armada.

Which makes it such a funny coincidence its Prince hates sailing.

However, Jooheon’s father’s spies have noticed suspicious activity in the late years, an increasing building of ships, something looking very much like the preparations for an invasion. And so he decided to retaliate first, by laying the ground operation here, in the palace, led by his guards and his very own son.

Jooheon hates it. He hates coming here, sending a good man to die. But he has no choice. This isn’t about him, this is about people suffering at the hands of masters thinking they can own other human beings.

It’s a cause bigger than all of them, bigger than himself. Which is why he agreed to the foolish request.

“I will be Clarifax’s fighter,” the familiar voice says and it takes all of Jooheon’s strength not to step between Shownu and the brat prince.

The captain had settled it with his father. He would fight for Clarifax, and he would win. This time they would beat King Shin at his own game.

It was all done behind Jooheon’s back, which he was still very angry about. He would have never agreed to this if he’d known.

He couldn’t deny Shownu was their best chance at winning, but he also couldn’t accept to lose his closest friend.

“Interesting,” Wonho comments. He looks pensive for a moment before he continues. “Well, be ready tomorrow at ten. I’ll send someone to fetch you.”

Jooheon is a little relieved the prince hasn’t asked for Shownu to leave now, but he knows it’s all part of his tactic. The captain will have to watch for his drink at the banquet tonight. Savara’s leaders are not above poisoning.

Shownu nods and Wonho finally leaves, not before he bows to Jooheon reluctantly, a tight smile on his lips.

He waits for him to be gone before he reaches for the liquor tray he’s brought and downs a greedy gulp.

“My prince,” Shownu calls but he doesn’t answer. “Jooheon.”

He whirls around and points an accusing finger at the other’s silver armor. “This was such a stupid idea. Why did you have to go and play hero?!”

Shownu stills and his voice raises a little when he orders. “Leave us for a moment please.”

The servants and guards obey, closing the doors behind them. Jooheon turns around, takes another swing of the bitter liquor.

“You know I have to do this,” Shownu calls to him and he sights, suddenly weary.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I like it,” he answers.

He feels Shownu move behind him, coming to look outside the window, towards the empty desert of sand where a sole arena can be seen.

“I won’t die, promise,” Shownu says with a little humor in his voice and Jooheon grasps the bottle a little tighter.

“You better fucking not.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sands falls over them as the chants begin, feet tapping the ground above their heads, the public eager to see the fight. The crowd is being pumped, ready to great the realms’ great gladiators.

“Welcome! Welcome to the event you’ve all been waiting for. SAVARA’S GAMES!”

The beast roars, claps and shouts. The men standing alongside Kihyun are silent. None of them whine, piss themselves or beg. They are all experienced fighters. All know what they have to do.

“The thirty-two realms have each brought one gladiator, the prized champion of their nation. They will be fighting to the death until only one remains, the best of the best!”

A man comes to stand before them. A Savarian guard. He holds a sheet of paper, eyes on them as he speaks clearly over the speech outside. “When I call you name, you will follow a guard to your fighting station. You’ll be handed your weapons once you are in position.”

He begins. Two by two they leave, everyone except Kihyun. Once he’s done, the man calls him to the nearest gate. He tells him to wait. Kihyun does, taking a look out through the metal bars. The crowd is at it always is, excited, thirsty for blood. Their blood.

The master of ceremony explains the stakes of the games. There will be a series of fights throughout the whole week, but they will start with a melee first. Only half of the opponents will be allowed to leave. Half will be killed. However, there’s a catch, a little surprise King Shin has prepared for them.

Kihyun is distracted as the door in his back opens again, letting someone else in.

He steps inside and his eyes immediately zoom in on Kihyun, sizing him up. He’s tall, taller than him, strong body, short brown hair, dark eyes. He looks different from usual fighters. Kihyun notices his clothes, the colors for which he fights: silver and blue.

This man isn’t a slave. This man isn’t a gladiator.

Kihyun feels a chill down his spine, his mood sinking instantly. He’s made his decision. This man will be the first he’ll kill.

It’s not that Kihyun has anything against Clarifaxians, it’s just that he doesn’t believe in what they’re selling. A slave-free country? It’s a story, a tale they like to put on display. But at the end of the day, they’re just like all other countries. They come here and ask a man to die for the sake of sports. For the color of his blood against the golden sand.

The stranger nods, his way of introducing himself. Kihyun doesn’t return it.

“My name is…” he starts but Kihyun interrupts him. “I don’t care.”

The man frowns a little. He doesn’t have time to say anything else however as the guard is back. “Hands,” he calls and Kihyun extends his wrists through the hole of the gate. The other man does the same. The guard removes the other man’s chains completely and does the same for Kihyun. However, he leaves his left wrist attached and clasps the iron clad on the taller man’s right wrist. Kihyun frowns, confused.

“What’s this?” he asks but the guard ignores him. He turns towards the tall man with his brows furrowed. “What have you done?”

The other shakes his head, looking as confused but Kihyun doesn’t buy it. Savara’s fighter tied to Clarifax’s. It must be a ruse, some sort of joke.

He moves before he can think, pushing the other man against the uneven stone wall, his arm against his throat and his knee to his groin. The other opens wide eyes before staring him down sternly.

“I didn’t do this,” he says and Kihyun looks for it, the deceitful light, the lie.

But even though he wishes to find it, it’s not there. He doubts this man can even lie.

He releases him as the gate opens and the crowd cheers louder. They step inside the arena, the sound deafening. Kihyun is used to it so instead he looks around, assessing his surroundings as quickly as possible.

The fighters are all gathered two by two, wrists attached like theirs, looking as confused. Not too far in front of each pair is a single saber. In the middle, standing tall on the sand are pillars. On each of them are shields, not battle shields but trinkets made of wood. Kihyun counts them quickly and yes, there are sixteen of them. 

They are announcing their names but he doesn’t care, doesn’t listen, his mind too preoccupied with the logic of it all. This isn’t a usual fight. There’s a reason it’s called Savara’s games. This, there, is a game of death.

He didn’t listen to the explanations but it doesn’t take a genius to understand. Thirty-two fighters, sixteen shields. The first sixteen to get the shields get to stay alive.

Kihyun hears it as he tunes in once more, the last candidate.

“And finally, Savara’s own champion for these games. The Black Menace!”

There is a roar of applause, shouts and praises. He looks down at his colors, gold and red, colors he despises, colors he’s forced to wear.

They clash with his branding, the black he usually wears.

His eyes look up, search for what he’s looking for.

There, next to the throne, stands Gash. He’s starring right at him, eyes expectant. He knows what he has to do.

“How do we do this?” the man next to him asks and Kihyun doesn’t turn towards him. He balls his hand into a fist, teeth gritted together.

“There is no we. The moment I get my hands on that sword, you’re dead.”

The other man doesn’t answer, just stands there and Kihyun is forced to send him a look. His eyes are on something else, someone else in the crowd. He is seated at the far end of the thrones, hair as white as snow, eyes piercing blue icicles. He is wearing his colors, the same as the man standing beside Kihyun.

The prince of Clarifax.

He mouths something and the idiot next to him has the indecency to smirk.

“I have no intention to die,” he tells Kihyun and this time he’s looking at him.

It strikes him then. This man isn’t here because he was forced to. He is here by _choice_.

“Three!”

Kihyun also has a choice.

“Two!”

He can make this count.

“One!”

He can work this to his advantage.

“BEGIN!”

The thrill in his bones is the same he can see across the arena, a wave so discreet and yet so discernable for anyone who knows where to look. The moment the word is there, the bell has rung, they are no longer men. They are gladiators.

Some surge for the swords, some start to fight, one strangles his partner with his chain.

Kihyun and the man run forward, both diving for the sword. The other man is taller but Kihyun is faster and he reaches it first, turning the blade towards him. He’s ready to meet his throat, ready to slash through the skin but he is interrupted by another couple of fighters.

He whirls around and blocks the attack. He pushes the man’s leg with his feet and ducks the blow before slashing the sword. He’s about to kill him before the chain is pulled and he tumbles backwards. It seems his dumb tall companion is fighting the other man bare handed. Tall idiot uses the chain to topple the other over and meets his skull with his knee. Kihyun wants to put an end to this but his own opponent tries to kill him again. The blow is too low, missing Kihyun’s chest when he takes a step back. He uses the sword as leverage and plants it in the ground before kicking the man with both feet. He pulls on the chain, hard, as he surges forward and sinks the sword into the other man’s brains.

He has time to turn around and do the same to the man attacking his chain mate, sinking the blade into his chest. Red splatters, coloring the sand.

He stands above the taller now, sword ready to slash through his arm to cut his wrist and be freed. But the other doesn’t give him time, rolls on the side and retrieves the dead man’s sword. He gets back up and they stare at each other, threat real in both pairs of eyes.

Kihyun sees it before it happens, the blow on his right. He steps to the side and whirls around, letting the sword do the job for him as he separates the head from its body. Chain mate stares at him, ready but also wary. Behind him another couple is coming for them, both armed. Kihyun ignores chain mate to focus on them. The taller doesn’t want to kill him so his demise can wait.

As they face their opponents, Kihyun recognizes Vladimir. They met three years ago, the slave there for a fight the day after Kihyun. He seems to recognize him as well but doesn’t make any move to let down his guard. They don’t know each other here. There is no place for sentiment. Only death.

Both surge forward, a huge mistake as Kihyun later discovers. The chains are a pain in the ass, preventing him from moving as he pleases. He loses the sword as Vladimir strikes, while chain mate counter attacks the other opponent. He’s skilled with a sword, chain mate. It doesn’t matter because Kihyun is better with his hands.

He uses the chain as a shield, meeting the blade with messes and throwing his other arm in Vladimir’s face. He stumbles backwards, the man chained to him being pulled back, losing his footing. That’s all it takes for chain mate to strike him down.

Kihyun uses the distraction as leverage, advancing on Vladimir, positioning himself behind him, his chain pushing the blade against the other man’s body. Vladimir is caught between the two and Kihyun grabs his head, pushing his fingers against his skull and twisting.

His neck snaps.

“The shields,” chain mate breathes heavily and Kihyun takes a quick look. They are only five left.

He nods and they both surge forward just as a man is grabbing one. Kihyun pulls him back before he can reach it and chain mate cuts his throat. Kihyun grabs one shield and turns around, ready to finally kill the taller man.

It seems someone is against that idea.

The man coming from behind is going to kill him first.

Kihyun doesn’t think. He throws the shield to chain mate and the other somehow understands, turns around just in time to stop the blade from cutting him in half. Kihyun jumps forward and kicks the assailant’s jaw, pushes his foot against his knee in a particular angle, breaking it instantly. The man screams but he is interrupted by a kick of the shield in his face. Chain mate doesn’t waste time. He cuts his legs, making the other sink to the floor.

Once he’s out, Kihyun drags chain mate forward and he grabs a shield, the last one.

“STOP!”

The game is over. The shields have all been claimed. The rest of the gladiators are dead.

Kihyun stares at chain mate as he stands in front of him. He could have killed him, should have, but instead he saved him and put a shield in his hands. It was stupid of him, especially when the man nods.

“Thank you.”

It’s no use. Kihyun doesn’t want his gratitude. Whatever has happened today, tomorrow will be different. He’ll have to kill him eventually.

First, however, he has something to do.

He turns towards the thrones, to King Shin and what he assumes is his son. One blow. That’s all it will take.

He aims without thinking, letting his body do the work, trusting what he’s always been able to rely upon. The only thing that has never let him down.

The sword finds the prince’s feet, planting itself perfectly in the wooden structure. There is struck silence, discomfort palpable.

He bows and the crowd goes wild.

When he looks up, the prince is clapping, eyes clearly amused. On the side, Gash is smiling widely.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shownu doesn’t know what he expected, but he definitely didn’t expect that.

The man, whoever he is, is not a regular gladiator.

He moves faster than anything he’s ever seen, merciless and decisive in his every action. That man doesn’t leave anything to chance.

It is surprising enough Shownu is still alive.

He is small, with tight but lean muscles, raven hair, piercing black eyes. His features must have once looked soft and amiable, but that has changed now. Instead, there is darkness around his eyes and a tightness in the set of his jaw. His face seems perpetual in its anger, in its menace.

Shownu won’t win, not against him. He just knows.

And if he knows, then Jooheon must know it too.


	5. Chapter 5

He gets ready for the party, leaving Shownu to rest for a while. Today was emotional. He almost died. Almost.

But he didn’t. And Jooheon will never forget the fear that tugged at his heart, the absolute terror when he saw that man come from behind.

The other, the Black Menace, he saved him, he saved Shownu.

For now. He probably won’t do it again. It’s a fight to the death after all. Only one can survive.

Which is why Jooheon finds himself wearing a cape, crossing the empty land to the arena where he knows the slave are being kept. He is discreet, always has been. He’s good at sneaking around. If he wasn’t a prince, he’d make an excellent spy.

The guards do not see him pass as he uses one of the secret passages the Clarifaxians have mapped after countless scouting missions. This particular passage was once used by noblemen and women to indulge in nocturnal pleasures with the most desirable winners of the day. It seems abandoned now and Jooheon makes kick work of the steps, descending into the cold earth until he finds the door. He uses the keys his men have provided and opens discreetly.

He ends up in the middle of holding cells, men unexpectedly calm chewing food or drawing on the floor. None of them take a particular interest in him. They seem to think he is one of these noblemen looking for a good shag, especially with the way his face is hidden by his hood.

He finds him easily enough, the most isolated cell. He is sitting on the wet earth, chains around his ankles and wrists, head lowered over his chest. His wild hair is hiding his face from view and Jooheon makes his bracelets clink against the bars, trying to get his attention.

His eyes meet his and Jooheon is tempted to take a step back. He wonders exactly how Shownu could have fought alongside…this.

“What do you want?” he asks and Jooheon clears his throat.

No fear now. He needs this to go accordingly.

“I’m here to make a deal.”

The man narrows his eyes, watches him silently. “What do you have to offer?”

Jooheon comes closer, voice lower. “Freedom. A safe passage to Clarifax.”

He sees the other man considering him, judging from afar whether or not he’s telling the truth.

“I’ll help you escape,” the prince says, eyes boring into the others’.

The man looks away, past him to the guards playing dice instead of watching them. “In exchange of what?”

Jooheon steadies his voice, takes a deep breath. “I need you to protect him. Protect the Clarifaxian.”

The Menace smirks and his head rolls back against the wall. “Protect him?”

“I saw how you fought. You saved his life today.”

“Not by choice,” the other interrupts him, eyes harsh on his.

“Whatever you say. All that matters is, you keep him alive, I’ll get you out before this ends. Before either of you have to kill each other.”

The other man watches him with a little surprise. What he’s offering is crazy, he knows it. He will most likely refuse, but he needs to try, needs to do everything in his power to keep the captain alive.

“Why should I believe a word you say?” the man asks, voice dark. “What is to keep you from leaving me here once I’ve done what you ask?”

“Because I have no delusions. I know if you two come to fight, you’re the one who will win. I can’t leave you to finish this. I can’t let you kill him.”

The man is watching silently, coming to understand slowly but surely. “So, you’re saving me to save him.”

And Jooheon nods. It’s all he can do.

Time seems to slow down. Precious seconds passing by. A full minute until the other man tilts his head to the side.

“I’ll consider it.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun is surprised when he’s sent for and collected by the guards. He guesses the King was serious about his so-called privileges.

The decadence here is the same he’s always witnessed. People wearing luxurious items, jewelry of an exorbitant price, enough to buy Kihyun a decent life outside of these walls. Women and men both reek of perfume, of alcohol and cigars. He hates all of these smells. He’s come to associate them with bad memories.

His wrists are hurting when he moves. Gash has prescribed what he calls the “teeth” shackles. Little pins sinking into Kihyun’s skin whenever he tries to move his hands. A way to restrict his movements now that he isn’t wearing anything on his ankles.

Even if this all seems so tasteless to him, he sees the beauty in it, the attraction.

One in particular steals all thunder.

Prince Wonho sure is handsome: black hair, emerald green eyes, sharp jaw and pouty lips. He is ripped, an impressive chest on display behind a thin white linen shirt embroiled with gold. His hips sway suggestively as he moves around his guests, charming smile on his lips. He doesn’t imagine there’s anything the guy wants he doesn’t get.

“Black Menace!” he calls, the same voice doubting his ability last night now chanting his name. “Congratulations on your win. That was impressive.”

It is difficult to say if he is referencing to the sword throwing or the actual fight. Kihyun bows nonetheless, not eager to start a quarrel just yet. He needs to get a good look at this place, see what he’ll be able to take advantage of.

“Here, have this,” he gives him a glass of a brownish looking liquor and Kihyun is even more surprised. He receives it with a curt nod. “Help yourself to anything, you’ve earned it.”

And just like that he is gone.

He scans his surroundings, but neither Gash nor the King are here. There is however, the Clarifaxian Prince.

He looks as good as Wonho, handsomeness far different from his. Jooheon has an amiable face, features leaner, fox like almost. He’s wearing a less revealing outfit but shows his skin nonetheless. It is a strange thing, such pale skin. They say Clarifax is a frozen country, opposite from this one. Kihyun cannot possibly understand how it must look. He’s never seen ice in his life, only sand.

It’s also difficult to understand seeing the man standing next to him.

Chain mate is looking perfectly at his place there, hair brushed back and armor on. He’s not just anyone it seems, he’s Jooheon’s personal bodyguard.

It explains the Prince’s desire to save him.

Still, it’s odd, coming from a prince to want to save his servant. Since when does royalty care about what happens to their lower in rank?

They do not spot him, not yet, and Kihyun does his best to stay hidden from view.

He drinks another glass, careful not to let himself be tempted by the alcohol, knowing very well it will cost him greatly the morning after. He can fight with a hangover but he’d rather not this week.

He’s watching a couple interact when he hears it.

The laugh is low, warmth shaking delicately. It’s only a faint sound compared to all the chatter and music but it captures his attention immediately because…

He knows that laugh.

Except it can’t be.

He turns his eyes and there, surely, he is here.

It’s like a vision from the past, a ghost coming to haunt him all over again. The dark red hair, the grey stormy eyes, the sharp cheekbones, jaw that could cut through diamond. The expanse of body is long, longer than he remembers. Chest firm under a crimson suit, black straps of a shirt clinging to his skin. The legs are impossible, with toned and firm thighs. The hands are as elegant as they’ve always been, slender fingers curling around a crystal glass of champagne.

It’s absolutely impossible. He cannot be here. He cannot be.

Kihyun assumed he was dead. But he’s right in front of his eyes.

It takes everything he has not to bolt right here and there. Run towards him, scoop him into his arms and out of here. Because if he’s here then that means he’s suffering the same fate Kihyun is. Leaving the same nightmare.

He focuses his eyes on him, sends a strong message through his eyes. _Turn around_ , he thinks. _Look at me_.

And he must sense it because he does. The moment their eyes meet, Kihyun feels his skin crawl and his heart beat a thousand beats per second. It really is him.

The change on his face is visible as he recognizes him, not immediate. It decomposes, pain raw, memories from a past he’s buried deep surfacing once again.

He recovers quickly however and politely excuses himself.

Kihyun sees him make his way over to him, elegantly climbing down the stairs, eyes fixed on his. He comes to stand before him and smiles to the guard distractedly.

“I need a minute with him.” He sounds confident, almost authoritative.

The guard protests. “My apologies but this man is dangerous. I cannot let you…”

But he interrupts him by putting a finger against his lips, winking. “There won’t be any problem, darling. You just leave it to me.”

The guard cannot do anything but stand there and stare. Kihyun feels the fingers pull him through the room, past a door of a little office. He watches him turn around once he’s pushed the lock and his eyes are there, the eyes he knows, the one he recognizes.

“Kihyun…” he whispers, voice shaking.

He comes directly to him and hugs him hard, long arms fastening around him with care.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun whispers in his turn.

Emotion is shaking his voice. He is not sure he will be able to utter another word.

“I thought…” Minhyuk pulls at arms’ length to look at him, eyes glassy with tears. “I thought you were dead.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “I thought you were too.”

Minhyuk hugs him again, stronger this time. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

They stay like that for a minute, Kihyun enjoying the warmth and the delicate, discreet perfume. It’s Minhyuk after all, there isn’t anything about him that Kihyun hates.

He’s drowning in memories, but he cannot help but remember their time is limited. If someone catches them like this…

But he thought… he thought he was dead. He thought he’d never get to hear that laugh again or feel those arms around him. His friend, his dearest, only friend.

“You haven’t changed,” he says and Minhyuk pulls away to watch him, smile blinding.

“You have. I barely recognized you.”

Kihyun shakes his head with a small smile. “It’s been nine years after all, Min.”

It’s a punch to the gut. That nickname. The other man’s expression darkens suddenly.

“What has he done to you?” and it isn’t difficult to know who he is talking about.

Gnash.

“Trained me.”

Minhyuk has a tear rolling down his cheek and Kihyun wipes it off. “You’re fighting in the games,” he says and Kihyun nods.

“Didn’t you see me this afternoon?” he asks. Minhyuk shakes his head, pulling his hands through his hair like he always does when he is angry.

“I never come to the games. It’s the deal Wonho and I have.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes. “Wonho? As in Prince Wonho?”

Minhyuk nods and Kihyun’s blood boils. “Gnash sold me to King Shin for his son when he separated us.”

Kihyun shakes his head, grip visceral on Minhyuk. He has been used again, been offered to the highest bitter to warm up their bed.

Minhyuk is a pleasure slave, has always been. He was found in the streets when he was only a boy, sold to their previous master for his beauty. He was weak then, didn’t have a choice in doing what he was told. It never seemed to keep him from smiling however, making the other slaves joke and relax when they were together. He also had a strong fighting spirit, something that had immediately attracted Kihyun and made him want to protect him. They had become friends, the closest kind.

Brothers.

“It’s okay, Kihyun,” Minhyuk reassures him. “It’s not like it used to be. I can manage now. I’ve learned to.”

He takes a step back and frowns, gaze focused on the chains at Kihyun’s wrists. “Besides, Wonho hasn’t been treating me badly. He isn’t the real threat here.”

He twirls the chains around in his hands and his frowns deepens. “We need to get you out of these. There’s a door at the back of this room. You’ll be able to slip past the guards.”

It’s Kihyun’s turn to frown. “What are you talking about?”

But Minhyuk is focused on his trail of thought, completely impervious to him. “I’ll create a distraction big enough they won’t chase you. They…”

“I’m not leaving you,” Kihyun interrupts. “Not when I just got you back.”

Minhyuk looks up. “But you have to. You’ll die if you don’t.”

“I can handle my own in a fight, Min. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I told you I’m fine. I have established myself here. I’m not the weak boy I used to be.”

Kihyun can see that, can see the way Minhyuk is able to control himself and assess the situation clearly. There was a time where he would just have balled in a corner and cried. But not anymore.

“You protected me so many times, Kihyun. Let me do the same with you now that I can.”

His eyes are pleading and Kihyun is met again with this overwhelming urge to save him, to scoop him in his arms and run away, away from the abuse they’ve both undergone for so many years, the pain they’ve bared on their own for so long.

“No,” he says, voice firm. “We’re both escaping. Together.”

His decision is final and Minhyuk meets his resolve with his own. He nods.

“We can’t be seen together, Min. We’ll need another way to communicate.”

The taller shakes his head accordingly. “Leave it to me. I have a way.”

They stare at each other and Minhyuk smiles, an infinitely soft tugging of his lips. “It’s been so long, Kihyunnie. So long.”

Kihyun gathers him in his arms again. He’s not had this kind of contact ever since they were separated, forced apart by Gash when he acquired them from Saganashi, their former master.

He will pay for this. For separating them. For taking away the only hope in Kihyun’s life.

“The prince of Clarifax has offered me safe passage to his land in exchange for saving his fighter. I think we can take advantage of this.”

Minhyuk nods against him and they remain silent as they enjoy each other’s company, something they thought they’d never get to enjoy again.

Finally, they part and Minhyuk smiles. “Ready?” he asks.

And Kihyun answers.

“Yes.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Who is that?” Jooheon asks, tugging at Shownu’s arm.

The party is overwhelming, a delirious luxury to it all Jooheon isn’t exactly used to. Clarifax is rawer, beautiful in a different way. Noblemen are sterner, the Prince known for being quite extravagant amongst them. But here, Jooheon almost looks like the most reasonable amongst all.

He spots him when he arrives because there is just no way he could have not.

The man is beautiful in a way Jooheon has never seen, an aura to him of pure lust and beauty. Noblemen and women are all devouring him with their eyes while he navigates easily amongst them. He looks like he belongs, and yet there is something about him that is undeniably different. It’s like he’s used to this and yet, almost too good, too bright for this place.

Too simple.

“That’s Minhyuk,” the captain answers, voice wavering a little.

Jooheon gives him a quick look before he comes to stare at the tall stranger with his eyes again. “How come I’ve never seen him before? He’s gorgeous…”

“He’s only ever here for parties and such. Prince Wonho doesn’t really let him get far from the palace.”

Jooheon now definitely turns towards his captain. “What do you mean _doesn’t let him_?”

Shownu looks at him with a raised brow. “You really don’t know?”

Jooheon rolls his eyes because, really, the man can be a pain sometimes. “There’s a reason I’m asking, Son Hyunwoo.”

The guard looks deep in his eyes, a little uncomfortably. “He is Prince Hoseok’s favorite sex slave. Has been for a long time.”

Jooheon inhales sharply and his eyes turn back on the man. He is nowhere to be seen, but instead Jooheon finds the brat Prince conversing with an old noblewoman, a lazy smile on his face. He feels his blood burn slightly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

There is a chuckle behind him before a deep voice says “My, my, my. I didn’t know princes swore like that.”

Jooheon whirls around at the same time as Shownu and he is met with the sight of Minhyuk standing there, glass of champagne in hand, playful smile on his lips.

Being so close to him is intoxicating. Goddam, this man is beautiful. He hadn’t noticed how the straps on his chest gave away the perfect shape of his lean muscles, how his cheeks puffed adorably when he smiled, how his red lined eyes gleamed so mischievously.

He doesn’t know what to say, is not sure there is anything he can say. He’s a little relieved when the captain makes the introductions in his place.

“This is Clarifax’s heir, Lee Jooheon.”

Minhyk bows down gracefully, smile still on his lips. “Your majesty. It’s a pleasure. Shownu has told me so many great things about you.”

“Shownu?” he asks despite himself, frowning at the familiarity. “Do you two know each other?”

His captain looks a bit red in the soft light. “We’ve met.”

Minhyuk’s warm laugh echoes deep in Jooheon’s bones. “I’d say we’ve done a little more than just meet.”

Jooheon’s frown deepens when the captain mumbles, excusing himself to go get a drink. He never mentioned _a little more than meeting_ Minhyuk.

He finds himself facing him alone and he is suddenly short of words, unable to speak.

“Am I intimidating you, my Prince?” Minhyuk asks and Jooheon blinks. “No, of course not.”

He realizes how arrogant he must have sounded and shakes his head rapidly. “I mean, you do. I mean, you don’t but you kind of do…”

Minhyuk laughs again and Jooheon shuts up to appreciate the sound. He looks at him with warm eyes, an interested glint as he says “You are quite different, your majesty.”

Fucking hell. That your majesty is sending chills down his spine and heat where it definitely shouldn’t be.

He is about to answer something he hopes is quite witted when he is rudely interrupted.

“Minhyuk, is this man bothering you?”

Brat prince appears in all his muscle pig glory, wrapping a casual arm around Minhyuk’s hips and tugging him closer than strictly necessary. His eyes are on Jooheon, a clear warning in them.

_Back off_ , they are saying and Jooheon curls a brow.

“Not at all, darling. Prince Jooheon was just telling me how much he is enjoying the party.”

Minhyuk’s eyes meet his with a mischievous glint and Jooheon cannot help but smile like a lovestruck schoolboy.

Dammit, he is a prince. What is he doing?

“Is he now?” Wonho asks, entirely unconvinced.

His eyes travel up and down Minhyuk’s body, as if checking his property, making sure no one but him has touched it. Jooheon’s anger flares. How dare he?

Minhyuk is about to say something when his eyes look up, past Jooheon, and he untangles himself from the Prince, his head burying itself in his glass of champagne. Wonho looks at him with a frown before the taller’s eyes run past Jooheon again, as if to indicate something.

The brat prince looks at what he’s supposed to see and his posture drastically changes. His hand tightens around his glass and his mouth sets into a stiff line.

Jooheon turns around and there is King Shin there, watching his son with a little smile that is anything but a smile.

Wonho excuses himself and goes to him while Jooheon watches Minhyuk’s own tight expression. “Your majesty,” he bows to Jooheon before slipping away.

Shownu chooses this moment to come back with their drinks and Jooheon immediately takes his, watching as the other Prince discusses something with his father. Minhyuk climbs the stairs away from him to meet another man, as equally beautiful and elegant as him.

“I like him,” Jooheon says, sipping on his drink.

He feels Shownu tense next to him, eyes on him. “This isn’t a good idea, your highness. Prince Hoseok is quite attached to him.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

Shownu’s discomfort is growing but Jooheon is past the point of caring. “You don’t want to go down that path, Jooheon. It’s dangerous.”

And Jooheon turns around to smile. “Good thing I have you to protect me, then.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chae Hyungwon hates this.

Those parties reek of lies and deception, idiots parading around in their latest poor fashion choices, making stupid jokes he’s forced to hear.

He’d rather be in his room, reading a good book or sleeping. His parents however, insisted on him being there. These are the games after all. All princes and noblemen of the thirty-two realms are here, matches better than the next, excellent suitors for marriage.

And what better to attract them then a rich young beautiful bachelor like himself?

The words of his mother make him snicker as he leans over the marble rail, spotting Minhyuk coming up the stairs to meet him.

It is true he is rich. His parents made their fortune by trading silk with the outer realms, offering a quality never seen before. Business has been booming ever since they’ve established themselves as Savara’s producers of choice. All they’re missing now is a title, and marriage is the perfect way for them to obtain one.

It is also true Hyungwon is a desirable young man. He has been dotted with an unmatched beauty, lush blond hair, wide tawny eyes, aquiline nose, perfectly lean face and thick red lips.

However, appearance doesn’t much matter to Hyungwon. He favors what lies underneath.

“You’re late,” Minhyuk reprimands and Hyungwon ignores him to stare at the crowd, unfazed.

The only one to rival his looks has always been Minhyuk. If it wasn’t for his status, he would have probably been snatched by half the noblemen in this god-forsaken country.

Hyungwon has seen so many different skies and landscapes. Travelling was always the part he preferred. Sailing on the ships at full speed, salt blowing in his hair, sun hitting his skin and the wind whistling proudly against his ears.

He misses the feeling, misses the freedom he used to have. Now his soul feels like it is slowly dying, trapped in this world of hypocrites.

The only interesting person he’s ever met here is Minhyuk. His personality is insufferable, but his past is full of stories, of places he’s seen and people he’s met, not always for the best.

He’s as trapped as he is, the golden cage unable to hide its unbreakable lock, unable to make them both ever forget they have no choice but to stay here, not matter how far they want to run away.

“I’ve just met the heir of Clarifax. He’s delightful,” Minhyuk comments as he stands next to him, eyes roaming around the room.

“I’m sure he is,” Hyungwon answers, interest fleeting, eyes meeting the pair discussing on the stairs.

“I see the fascists have arrived,” he comments as he scans the King and Minhyuk chuckles.

“If I remember correctly, you seem to quite like one of those fascists,” Minhyuk retorts.

This is why he hates Minhyuk. The man has always been able to turn Hyungwon’s arrogance against him and shove his little mask of pride down his throat.

He has quite the sharp tongue for a slave.

The moment he thinks it, he feels immediately guilty. This way of thinking isn’t him. It is the way of disgusting uneducated human beings. He should never allow himself to think like that.

And yet, he cannot help but let his principles slip as his eyes meet Prince Wonho’s form.

He’s an idiot, because whatever pretty ideas he has in his mind, they do not match his reality. Because he likes one of those disgusting human beings.

He’s never told Minhyuk, but Minhyuk knows. He’s been swimming through the waters of love, lust and desire for too long not to know. It’s what he does. The only thing he’s supposed to be good at.

Yes, the bastard knows what he is doing. He’s been denying Wonho more than he should, putting at risk his hard-earned position at the court. All of this to help him, Hyungwon.

Minhyuk thinks Hyungwon hasn’t picked up on it, but he has.

He doesn’t really know why Minhyuk does this, why he thinks he has to. He doesn’t owe him anything. Perhaps it is because they found each other and became friends, true with each other when everyone else seems to lie all the time. Perhaps it is because he sees a way to escape his fate, his duty. It might be a little bit of both.

The difference between the two of them is Minhyuk has been able to adapt, use his gift for seduction as a weapon, whereas Hyungwon has never been able to do anything about his situation, never been able to play the game he’s expected to play.

He could have. He could probably have seduced the Prince. But he finds himself lacking the energy, lacking the will.

His eyes take in Wonho’s form, the beauty of his curves, the softness of his hair. Or rather what he imagines is the softness of his hair.

It doesn’t matter either way. He’d never be able to marry him. The King would never agree for his unique heir to marry the son of merchants.

He notices another figure then, a silent middle-aged man with grey hair standing a few feet away from the King.

The slave master.

He turns towards Minhyuk almost immediately. The man doesn’t seem to be hiding, but he also isn’t taking advantage of the party like he usually is. He isn’t running away, but he isn’t making himself seen either.

“Why is Gash here?” Hyungwon asks and Minhyuk tenses a little at his words.

“He’s the one who provided the gladiator for the King,” he answers and there is a strain to his words Hyungwon has never witnessed.

He mustn’t be too keen on seeing his old master again after nine years.

“Should we leave?” Hyungwon pushes his voice on the bored side.

Minhyuk smiles. “You know you can’t.”

His eyes are on Hyungwon’s parents and Hyungwon sights, feeling once again the pressure of his parents’ expectations resting heavily on his shoulders.

The only reason his parents haven’t forbidden his friendship with Minhyuk, despite him being a slave, is because the man is the Prince’s favorite and has a lot of connections. They think he will get noticed by just being around him, or rather they hope.

Hyungwon doesn’t mean to disappoint but really, he isn’t the kind of man who will be contented with an arranged marriage and a decent husband.

His parents are fools to ever think he is.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun is back in his cells after a night spent observing, calculating, memorizing.

He needs to be prepared now more than ever. This plan cannot fail because he’s not the only one at stake here, there’s also Minhyuk.

He knows what he has to do. What kind of leverage he has to pull and what cards he needs to play. It won’t be easy but he will do it for them, the both of them.

Gash’s power has always laid in the way he knows how to separate the strong from the weak, the useless from the real working specimens, the desirable from the undesirable. But looking at it from the inside of his cell, Kihyun can only see it will also be his undoing.

Because together, himself and Minhyuk are not strong, desirable, working men. They are far less than that, reduced to their barest instincts, their barest natures. They are slaves. They have no country, no alliance, no family, no will of their own.

Unlike any other men, they have nothing to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Wonho is lying down, eyes closed contentedly as he lets his fingers caress Minhyuk’s perfect skin.

There is a little breeze this morning, the cool air pushing the windows wide open, making the curtains float aimlessly above the wooden floors.

Minhyuk is humming, hands tracing the creases on the silk sheets, eyes unfocused. Wonho has deliberately waited to ask, hoping to catch the other man off guard.

“Why did you ask to see the gladiator?”

As he expected, Minhyuk stills, his voice dying. He doesn’t tense however, not the way Wonho imagined he would. He doesn’t answer and Wonho turns towards him, popping his head on his hand nonchalantly.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out?”

Minhyuk, to his surprise, shrugs and turns around to face him. “It didn’t really matter if you did.”

There is something Wonho has always found so interesting about Minhyuk. The way he is absolutely unashamed and irreverent. Wonho is the heir to the throne, his master, but Minhyuk doesn’t seem to really care.

“You know it does,” he answers, voice a little more serious, hand stopping on the curve of the taller’s back.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and comes closer, head resting against his chest with a sight. “I wanted to talk to him.”

Wonho frowns. “About what? He is dangerous Minhyuk. He could have killed you.”

He shrugs again and Wonho feels annoyed, pushing Minhyuk’s head a little so he can look into his eyes. “I’m serious, Minhyuk. What was it about?”

He looks at him seriously suddenly, two pools of steel grey focused entirely on him. It is as unsettling as always, even after all these years.

“I wanted to ask about someone. Someone I knew.”

His eyes taint, memories playing through his head and Wonho feels it. It’s almost nothing, but it’s here. The little squeeze of his heart.

“Gash,” he understands. Someone he knew before he was sold to him, someone who belonged to Gash. “You know I very much dislike that man.”

It’s true. He doesn’t trust him and doesn’t like the close relationship he has with his father. They seem cut from the same cloth, even though his father is a royal and the man is… well, whatever he is.

Someone who can compare to a royal without being one is someone you should never trust.

Minhyuk rolls away, offering him the wide expanse of his back as he pulls his robe on again. He gets up and towards the bathrooms. He hears him call for a bath and Wonho gets up towards the door, pushing it.

It doesn’t open.

He frowns. Minhyuk has been acting weird for a couple of months now, denying himself to Wonho and hiding from him. It’s never happened before. They’ve always been close, ever since Minhyuk arrived.

He was only a lanky teenager then. Even though he had been clothed and readied for his meeting with the Prince, he had still looked terribly skinny and broken. His eyes were hollow, haunted, just like Hoseok’s at that time.

He had just lost his mother to an unborn child. His father, in an attempt to raise his spirits, had offered him Minhyuk, a stray he had to take care of, a pet who had to do everything he asked, love him unconditionally despite his ownership.

They hadn’t really hit it on at first. Minhyuk always had a snarky comment, a remark that often got him in trouble. Wonho was so obliterated by his rage at the time that he never tried to prevent it. It took a while for the both of them to stop detesting each other, for hate sex to evolve into something softer, different. Wonho had learned most of what he now knew through Minhyuk. He was already experienced when he arrived, not overly confident but indisputably better than him.

And after that, it had resumed as a kind of friendship. The only real one Wonho ever had.

He talked to Minhyuk about everything, every relationship he had, every crush, every possibility of marriage. It all came and went, all through the years. The only constant had always been Minhyuk, staying by his side, sharing his secrets.

To his father’s displeasure, he gave him more and more freedom, let him have relationships outside of theirs. It could never be committed because Wonho would never allow it, but he wasn’t against Minhyuk having a little fun. And the man had grown on everyone, had found himself a place at the court.

But his father, his father came to regret his decision. He thought Minhyuk was given too much, was treated too well, needed to be reminded of his condition. Because his son wouldn’t take action, he did.

Wonho prevented it as much as he could. He protected him as much as he could. He has always denied it, to everyone, but his father knows.

Deep down, he cares for his slave.

Now, the situation is always impossible. His father’s hatred for the tall man has grown consequential. Wonho trusts he can keep it at bay. Whatever his father’s feelings, he will never anger his son by taking away his favorite toy.

But Minhyuk, Minhyuk is the one running away from him now and he doesn’t like it, doesn’t like it one bit.

“Minhyuk, open the door.”

There is no answer on the other side and he sights. “Please.”

The lock is pushed and Minhyuk leans against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes looking at the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asks.

There is no answer and Wonho waits. Finally, Minhyuk turns his stormy grey eyes on him and frowns. “You _very much dislike_ Gash?”

Wonho doesn’t understand. He stares and Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Nevermind. Forget it.”

He’s about to turn around and run away again but Wonho stops him with a hand on his arm. “Minhyuk. Explain.”

The other man draws a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “You…” he closes his eyes, opens them back again. There’s a shadow across his face, like a reminder before he looks at him and smiles. His hand comes to caress Wonho’s neck lightly.

“Let’s just forget about it, okay?” he pulls Wonho to him, pecking his lips gently. “Come take a bath with me, will you?”

Wonho raises a brow, not at all oblivious to this attempt at distracting him. He carefully grabs Minhyuk’s waist and pulls him against his chest.

“Whatever it is, I hope you’ll tell me.”

And Minhyuk lets his hand fall from his neck, the same shadow crossing his face before he answers.

“Maybe one day.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I want the pet to watch the games.”

His father is getting ready, the servants working around him meticulously, careful not to cause any discomfort to their King.

“You know he doesn’t like them,” Wonho answers, head resting against the back of his chair, liquor twirling in his glass as he waits for this interview to be over.

“And so?” his father asks. Wonho looks up into the mirror and frowns.

“You’ve never made him watch the casual fights before,” he remarks and his father smiles that cunning smile.

The King, despite being Wonho’s father, has always been a scary man.

“No, but I want him to see these. He needs to be reminded of his status.”

Wonho watches his father and he feels a little… discomfort in his chest. He knows why Minhyuk doesn’t like the fights. It’s quite evident why a slave wouldn’t want to watch other slaves kill each other for the sole purpose of entertainment.

Doing this to Minhyuk somehow feels wrong. It feels cruel.

“Father, I don’t think…” but he is interrupted by his father raising his hand.

The servants still instantly, standing clear of their King as he turns around and comes to stand before Wonho, leaning in menacingly.

“I don’t remember asking for you opinion, _Hoseok_.”

Wonho plants his eyes in his father’s, pupils dancing with fire. He wants to throw him across the room, wants to shatter the glass with his strong frame.

It’s all his fault, always his fault when something bad happens.

He plies, has no other choice but to, bowing his head and nodding curtly. His father does not walk away however. He stays right there, towering over Wonho, his head still raised.

“You will do this and you will not question my decision. You will also get that merchant’s son, Hyungsoun or whatever his name is. Every single one of these peasants will attend these games and see exactly what they are. Scums under my shoes, dirt under my nails, Hoseok.”

He doesn’t answer, just nods again, his hands gripping the handles of his seat tightly.

“Yes, father. I will.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hyungwon is surprised when the knock comes on the door. He rises from the couch, book still in hand, huffing at whoever might be disturbing him in the middle of such an interesting passage.

But there’s only one person who would ever.

He begins calling him as he opens the door, voice angry and annoyed. “MINHYUK! I swear to god I am going to kill you, you fuc…”

Oh no.

The man behind the door isn’t Minhyuk. It is the freaking Prince of Savara.

He stands there like an idiot, mouth wide open as the other man stares at him with surprise. They both look completely stupid, watching each other like a bunch of imbeciles.

Hyungwon suddenly remembers his manners and he bows, voice a little unsteady as he speaks. “My apologies your highness, I thought you were someone else.”

“Clearly,” the voice answers and Hyungwon gets back up to see the ghost of a smile on the other man’s lips.

“Chae Hyungwon, is it?” the prince asks, suddenly serious and Hyungwon is surprised the other knows his name.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Minhyuk has told me a lot about you,” Wonho comments as his eyes narrow with a memory. He shakes his head. “Anyway, you are required by the King’s authority to attend the games for the rest of the week.”

Hyungwon wishes he could control his facial expressions as well as Minhyuk but he can’t. He knows the disgust and horror are clear on his face. He cannot stomach violence. This is…

The Prince stares at him and his voice is infinitely softer when he speaks next, catching Hyungwon off guard. “I’m sorry about this. It wasn’t my call.”

Is the Prince apologizing to him? Speaking informally to him?

He turns around and starts walking away, then stops, comes back and steps close, too close.

His smell invades Hyungwon’s nostrils, sun and cologne mixing together perfectly. His fingers brush against Hyungwon’s skin, making him shiver and his heart beats faster as he turns the book around in his hand. He reads the title with a small smile.

“Try _Voyage across the forbidden sea_ , it’s much more exciting.”

His hand leaves his and he steps back. Hyungwon watches him turn around and he doesn’t know why but he speaks, not thinking.

“It’s no match to _Across the five continents_ however.”

He wants to bitch slap himself when the Prince stops. He tilts his head and there is a smile in his voice when he speaks.

“I am beginning to see why you and Minhyuk get along.”

And just like that, he is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is going to appear soon, i promise! Thank you all for the kudos and comments! (Leena_K, Onlyread, Aaalia i love you guys <3)

 

 

The heat is slowly killing Jooheon.

Servants are fanning him and cloths are held above his head but he still feels like the sun is eating at his skin little by little.

He wonders how Shownu will be able to move under this scorching heat, let alone fight. The captain is not used to this. Their advantage has always been the cold.

He is trying not to think about the other man, the Black Menace working alongside him. Today’s challenge will be done in pairs as well and there is still a fifty percent chance Shownu will get his head chopped off by the angry little man.

It’s still fifty percent less than yesterday.

The master of ceremony yells, getting the crowd ready for today’s four fights. “Do you want to see blood being spilled? Are you ready to face death, my friends? Are the gladiators prepared?”

It’s very redundant and tiring and honestly Jooheon is getting more and more scared. He doesn’t know if he should tell him to shut the fuck up and get on with it. He wants to know what the game will be.

There isn’t anything in the arena like yesterday, just sand still painted with red where men have laid down their lives. The way the crowd calls for more makes Jooheon’s insides clench, his desire for this to be over as soon as possible burning almost as bright as his skin. He hates those sadistic games.

“Today, we ignite the fire of tradition and let our gladiators meet with Savara’s greatest fear, the monster born from the entrails of the earth, the ferocious TIGER!”

Jooheon almost feels like laughing in relief. A tiger? It’s hardly anything to be scared off, especially against two men. He’s seen the images in the books and it’s not that big. Almost the size of the brat Prince’s pet, Yeori.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome CHAIRK!”

The gates open and man, never mind.

He was wrong, he was very very wrong.

He’s never seen something so big, angry stripes of black on orange, white fur and fangs the size of swords. The claws are digging into the ground as the beast roars, echoing fiercely throughout the arena, making the crowd shiver and cheer.

The first pair enters and silence falls. Jooheon is not a very pious man but he prays, he prays because there is nothing else he can do now.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They are waiting, watching the second fight unfold.

The first one had a winning champion, holding the fifteen mandatory minutes while his partner was chewed during the first.

It looks like neither man of the second round will make it.

Besides him, chain mate is getting tensed, sweat rippling on his forehead like drops of water. He is focusing on the beast, trying to register how it moves. It very much looks like he’s never seen a tiger before in his life.

“What’s your name?” Kihyun asks and the other man is distracted, turning his head towards him with a frown.

“I though you didn’t care,” he says and Kihyun feels annoyed.

That’s what he gets for trying to help.

“I don’t but if we’re about to face this thing, I might as well know what to shout.”

There isn’t any answer and Kihyun huffs. “Besides, I cannot keep calling you _chain mate_ in my head. It’s annoying.”

“Shownu,” the man says with a steady voice and Kihyun raises a brow, stating his own name. He didn’t expect something so simple from someone so highly ranked.

“Can I ask a question or are you going to tell me to shut up?” Shownu tries.

Kihyun is tempted to laugh but instead he shakes the chain impatiently.

“How can you look so calm?” he stops as the beast passes by, its huge shadow casting out the sun, plunging them in total darkness. “Have you fought one of these things before?”

Kihyun watches one of the two men being decapitated by the tiger’s jaw. There is a slash of red spilling over the lower ranks of the crowd, making some laugh.

Kihyun catches Shownu’s attention by pulling his shirt back on his shoulder, showing the enormous marks there. Two holes, round and once profound, on both sides of his shoulder.

“I see,” Shownu simply says and he inhales deeply. “How do we hold the fifteen minutes?”

Kihyun’s voice is steady when he answers. “We don’t. We kill it.”

He can feel Shownu’s eyes on him as he watches the second man get smashed to pieces little a toy. The crowd applauds and the master of ceremony calls the next gladiators.

Their two names.

“Listen to me,” Kihyun says, planting his eyes into the other’s. “Follow my lead and don’t run away. You’ll get the both of us killed if you do.”

Shownu takes another deep breath as the gates open, hand gripping their only weapon.

“Let’s do this, Kihyun.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun waits patiently for the countdown to start.

On the other side of the arena, the tiger is being nudged by iron spears, distracting it from its freshly killed meal. They’ve been starving it for this fight to be more brutal, Kihyun just knows it.

The gladiators themselves don’t feel so different from this wild animal, out for blood, hungry for freedom.

Kihyun doesn’t really wish to kill it but he has no choice. It will be more merciful than a life spent like this.

It isn’t going to be easy, especially since he has to mind not only himself but his partner. The fact that they are chained together makes it even more difficult, impossible even.

But Kihyun isn’t planning on dying today, especially not here.

The tiger finally notices them and it positions itself, fangs out to bite, claws soaked with blood. Kihyun stares the beast of twice his size down.

He’s done this before, compliments of Gash’s training.

_I’m not scarred of you_ , he says with his eyes. The tiger growls and begins circling them, a battle of quiet footwork.

They are careful not to step on the bodies of the deceased, careful not to slip on the contents of their guts.

He feels it when the tiger is ready to surge. The crowd goes wild and they forget it to focus on the task at hand, on the claws reaching out for their throats.

Kihyun moves at the last second, pushing the chain between the fangs. The paw finds his leg and tears at his skin but the adrenaline makes him discard the wound quickly. Shownu moves on the other side, slashing at the tiger’s flank.

It roars, jumping back to attach him. Kihyun pulls on the chain, making the taller man fall on the ground. He grabs the sword and slashes at the beast’s head.

It steps back, roar strong as it feels the burn of steel, an angry line baring its head.

“Take my hand!” he yells and Shownu does as he’s told. He gives him back the sword and breathes heavily, ready to handle the upcoming attack. “Don’t let go until I tell you,” he orders as it surges forward again.

He doesn’t move, waits for it to get closer, closer. “Kihyun…” Shownu calls but he ignores him, counts the seconds, sees the moment in his head.

“NOW!”

Shownu releases his hand and Kihyun extends the chain. He goes lower this time, trapping its throat. He grips the fur and hurls himself on its back. On the other side, Shownu is struggling to maintain the pressure.

There is a general gasp as he falls and the claws dig into his chest. Kihyun watches with round eyes.

He needs to think quickly. If he touches the head, the tiger might dig deeper, if he releases it it might straight up eat Shownu’s head. There’s only one thing he can do.

He pulls on the tail, as hard as he can, and the tiger immediately whirls around, jaw trying to snap at his feet. Shownu is dragged on the ground as the beast pulls on the chain. His fangs find Kihyun’s calf and they sink in. He blocks out a cry of pain and yells instead “Shownu, whenever you want!”

The other man raises the sword he has miraculously not lost and sinks it deep through the tiger’s ribs.

It roars desperately and Kihyun lets himself fall off as the beast runs forward, tripping on the chain and rolling on the ground.

It faces them back and Kihyun tries to get up but his leg gives out. The time it takes for him to get back up again, it’s too late.

The tiger is on him, fangs out to get his head.

That is when he hears the grunt and the disgusting noise of steel plunging into flesh. The eyes of the beast widen and there is suddenly pain in them. It takes no time for it to disappear, along with any trace of life.

Someone rolls the body off him before it sinks to the floor. The crowd is silent for a moment before it cheers so loud it blinds Kihyun, the sound forcing him to close his eyes. He opens them only when he hears another body fall next to him.

Shownu is there, eyes covered by his arm. His other hand is clasped around Kihyun’s in what is probably an attempt to recover a sense of reality. Kihyun cannot be sure.

It’s his turn to whisper now, breath hushed and constricted.

“Thank you.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minhyuk sees Kihyun enter the arena and all of his blood turns cold.

He hopes Kihyun has seen a tiger before, he really does because they are rare and monstrous to fight.

He’s been to the arena before, before Wonho let him stay in the palace while the entire city went to watch. It seems the deal no longer stands, probably because of the King.

The way he’s waiting for his reaction, definitely the King.

Minhyuk is seated behind the Prince, his sight blocked partially by the throne. The whole arena is screaming as Kihyun and Shownu enter, supporting Savara’s fighter more than Clarifax’s. The red and gold tunic gleams under the sun, a bright contrast to Kihyun’s dark hair.

His eyes do not turn towards the crowd, rather immediately focus on the beast, assessing the threat. He is chained to Shownu, as the game stipulates.

The way they directly face the tiger is impressive. None of the fighters have dared do this before.

Minhyuk holds his breath. He’s never seen Kihyun fight before.

All he thought he knew about him vanishes as he moves, faster than any men. His movements are fluid, precise. Like a spear perfectly finding its aim.

He’s violent but kind at the same time. A shadow. The perfect menace.

Gash has created the very fighter every country wishes to have. A soldier. A spy. An assassin.

He could be anything, everything if he wanted. The only thing stopping him is the only thing stopping Minhyuk.

He is a slave, and a slave can never choose what he wishes to be.

Except now they can. They have a way out, a chance at a new life.

The Clarifaxian prince.

Minhyuk knows Kihyun. He has never played well with others. If Shownu offends him in any way, the deal will be off and he will try to find another way for both of them to escape.

As King Shin turns his devilish eyes to him, he knows they can’t afford to wait that long.

He will take matters into his own hands this time. He has the means to. If years at the court have taught him anything, is that seduction is power in its rawest form. And he has a talent for it. He has also learned to read people. Prince Lee Jooheon has taken an interest to him. He might as well use it.

It’s a risky bet, but judging by King Shin’s dark smile, it’s all the head start he’s going to get.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner is going well this evening. Shownu is not attending. He is too tired after today's fight.

The Black Menace is not there either.

There is just Jooheon, by his lonesome self.

He’s infinitely bored, twirling his wine in his glass, thinking about different ways he would strangle Wonho. Maybe with the long straps of his shirt. Maybe with his hair. Maybe just with a fork.

King Shin is not addressing him, not even looking his way. It’s all good for him. He does not need to be acknowledged. The longer he’s forgotten, the longer his guards have to go unnoticed and search the palace. By now they’re probably in the King’s office.

He has time to plunge deep into his mind, where he really doesn’t want to look.

He knows he is valuable, knows he is a good son, and a dutiful prince but…

He is a bastard.

King Lee was a man who had married a man. Not a rarity in the thirty-two realms, but also something generally avoided by most kings. The problem were the heirs. All bastards, expect for countries where kings could marry several times. But this was rare, and royalty rarely married the same gender.

But King Lee was… well King Lee. He only listened to himself. A trait Jooheon had inherited.

The need for an heir was however, a top priority. Which forced the King to bed a noblewoman, a friend. Except his mother’s thirst for power grew in the years after his birth. It blinded her to the point she tried to kill the King.

Jooheon remembers the hunting trip, the bow skillfully drawn, the eyes of his mother as she turned to him with triumph. “Now you shall be king, my son.”

What happened next still haunts him when he sleeps. He called the royal guard, unaware of what he had done, simply scarred for his father's life. His mother escaped. The King was saved, thankfully, but his mother was eventually found. She was of noble blood after all. She did not know how to hide skillfully in a world where she had never needed to.

And so she was executed. He didn’t attend. He could hardly stomach the look of betrayal in her eyes as it was.

Ever since, the relationship between himself and his father had been… difficult. He much preferred the company of Aniard, his father’s husband. The man was kind, beyond anything possible. He had chosen to stay with Jooheon during the execution, had helped him undergo his training as a prince, had taught him how to hunt, how to fight, how to drink.

If anyone was his real father, it was him.

He understood his father’s decision, but deep down, he could never forgive him.

A voice stirs him from his past, drawing his attention back to the present.

“My, my. What a gloomy expression. Is something on your mind, my prince?”

Minhyuk is standing next to him, face illuminated by a smile. He looks different today, wearing dark blue satin and high waisted black trousers. His eyes are sprinkled with glitter, his hair parted on each side.

He is truly a beauty to behold.

Jooheon smiles brightly. “Nothing that can distract me from your presence.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, not losing his smile. “Is that so?” he asks as he takes the cup in Jooheon’s hands to drink a sip.

Jooheon watches him silently, completely stricken. He has no idea what to do or what to say.

It’s not that Jooheon is a bad player. It’s just that his stories have never been that great, never ended very well, never lasted too long. Women, men, he fails to connect with them. He often feels… lonely.

Deserted.

But this man has a delirious aura to him, brings a madness forth in Jooheon’s mind. Thunder and rain all in one place. A pull, an attraction he wants to chase, made all the more beautiful by its forbidden kind.

“Would you, perhaps, like to dance my Prince?” Minhyuk asks in his deliciously low voice.

Jooheon turns towards Wonho. He is busy conversing with someone, a man Jooheon thinks he saw yesterday. Handsome truly, but no match to Minhyuk in his opinion.

Oh, what the hell. He’s bored anyway. What is he really risking? Any chance at pissing the brat prince off he’ll take.

“I would love to,” he finally answers and Minhyuk gives him this sly smile, sending a shiver down his spine.

He follows the taller towards the floor, watching him carelessly leaving his wine glass on a platter. They finally face each other, bowing elegantly. The music starts again and they join hands, circling each other, eyes never leaving each other’s faces.

“So, why is it you’re really here, your highness?” Minhyuk asks.

They change hands on cue, their bodies falling in line with the other dancers.

“I beg your pardon?” Jooheon is a little distracted by the contact of Minhyuk’s skin against his, a soft sensation, much like silk.

“I meant, why is a slave-free country taking part in a game like this one?”

The way Minhyuk smiles, never averting his eyes, waiting patiently for his answer wakes Jooheon up.

He’s not just a pretty face. He is smart. Very smart.

“Is that really what you want to talk about?” he tries to divert his attention, caressing the palm of his hand with the tip of his fingers as they change sides once more.

“In truth, I am very interested in the whole thing. How does a slave-free country work? Do you do your chores yourself?”

So, humor then. Jooheon can work with that.

“Well, imagine the prospect. Such a dreadful thought. Me? A Prince? Staining my royal hands with gravy? I would never.”

Minhyuk’s expression doesn’t change but his eyes take a particular glint. He’s interested in this game. Sarcasm is a language he seems fluent in.

“My apologies. I should never have suggested such a thing. What a dreadful thought indeed.”

The rhythm changes, signaling for them to switch positions. Jooheon comes to hold Minhyuk’s waist, his palm in his as they twirl around an invisible obstacle, their feet working together to create a repetitive pattern.

“Can you picture me washing my own floors, dressing myself, cooking my own food…” he says with the same playful voice and Minhyuk interrupts him. “Warming your own bed…”

He almost trips but thankfully keeps his head high and his smile on. Minhyuk acts as if he's not just said something particularly arousing, shaking his head “Of course not, your highness. Those tasks are quite unworthy of a title like yours.”

The change in the music comes once again, pushing them closer, Jooheon sliding behind Minhyuk and continuing to circle the floor, hand on his waist. His perfume, light and warm at the same time, is intoxicating. Jooheon's breath is on his neck when he speaks next. “You’d find we have plenty to share. Even without slaves.”

Minhyuk tilts his head to the side, smile still on. “I hope you’ll share some with me then, your highness.”

It’s an open invitation. Jooheon just knows it is.

But something feels uneasy inside of him. He doesn’t want Minhyuk to think he’s just interested in his body. True, it is what he noticed first. But now he wants more. He wants to speak to him informally, sail through the waters of his mind and discover what lies underneath. He doesn’t want him to feel used, like he must feel with all the other men and women here. He wants to make him feel wanted on all levels.

They turn towards each other at last, hands coming to meet each other to repeat the first movement of the dance. His eyes find Minhyuk’s and he stares, trying to convey the true sincerity of his words.

“If you really want, I’ll tell you everything you wish to know about Clarifax.”

He leaves the flirty tone out of it, making sure he doesn’t sound like this is just another innuendo. Minhyuk seems as serious for a moment, coming to a halt and starring openly at him.

Then his face takes a different expression, a softer version of that cunning smile of his. “I would love to,” and he seems to genuinely mean it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonho finds himself placed next to Chae Hyungwon at dinner. He’s surprised, knowing very well his father made sure every prince and king were seated at a place that suited their ranks. The fact he had him placed close to the merchants’ son is no coincidence, though he does not yet understand how.

“Did you enjoy the games today?” he asks more to make conversation than anything else.

It’s a dumb question. Of course, the man didn’t. He had to warn him himself he now had to watch the games. His expression as he transmitted the order was one of disgust and fear. Chae Hyungwon is not a man of violence.

He seems a little surprised Wonho is speaking to him. He drinks a sip of his wine, shaking his head. “Do you really need to ask?”

Wonho raises both brows. No ones talk to him like that, except maybe for Minhyuk. Hyungwon doesn’t really seem to care. He gives him a sideways look before he adds. “Did you?”

Wonho blinks, shaking his head. Is he dreaming? Who the hell does this man think he is?

“Excuse me?”

Chae Hyungwon turns towards him, wine dangling from his long fingers, eyes stern and mouth pouting. Although perhaps not pouting. It’s difficult to tell with those lips.

“I asked if you enjoyed watching men being taken apart piece by piece?”

Wonho stares. How can he not? The man is irreverent. He did seem a little arrogant this morning but not to this point.

Wonho decides he is not going to let someone speak to him in this manner. He lets a single brow hang on his forehead, barely masking his discontent.

“And if I say I did?”

The man stares in his turn with a little contempt. “Well, then I’d say good for you.”

He turns his eyes to another part of the room, leaving Wonho unable to utter a word for a full minute.

“Aren’t you Karis’ son?” he asks, trying to remind the man of his position.

He drinks a sip of his wine and doesn’t look at him when he answers. “I have this honor, yes.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm. “And may I ask how your highness knows of my father’s name? After all, he is only a simple merchant.”

So, he has picked up on Wonho’s attempt to put him back in his place. He does not seem too fazed by it, however.

Who the hell is this guy?

“I know every man and woman’s name in this court,” he answers simply. “Besides, your father is a funny man.”

That earns him a look, an eyebrow raised. “Is he now? I didn’t know your majesty was such a fan of my father's humor.”

“The goat joke was pretty good. It had me laughing for a while,” he says with a smile.

Chae Hyungwon, two can play this game.

The other man keeps watching him and he shakes his head. “What?”

“The goat joke is not even his best. It is quite terrible actually.”

It’s a simple remark, but his eyes squint suspiciously. Wonho just keeps smiling. “Well, I am excited to hear his best, then.”

Chae Hyungwon doesn’t move, just keeps staring. “Are you drunk, my prince?”

Wonho almost spits his drink, turning round eyes to watch the other man. He seems dead serious, pupils going up and down, sizing him up.

He stares in his turn. Hyungwon is a very handsome man, with his particular eye color and olive skin. He was born in another country, for sure, although Wonho is not sure which one. He is surprised he never asked, never wondered about him before.

It’s not that you can exactly miss Hyungwon, it is just that he is so discreet and his expression screams so bored no one really dares to approach him. He is always reading, removing himself from the center of attention voluntarily. The only person he has ever seen speaking to him is Minhyuk.

He sometimes talks about him. They appear to be great friends. Which is something Wonho always welcomed. He was happy Minhyuk could find someone to talk to, other than him.

But now that he is facing Hyungwon, he wonders what sort of idiot he is for ignoring him for so long. He should have noticed him, at least talked once so he could have tasted the storm hidden behind the wide tawny eyes.

“No, Hyungwon, I am not drunk. And you are dangerously close to offending me,” he says, not too seriously.

Hyungwon is surprised he has used his name and he blinks several times before looking away. “Whatever you say, your highness. But no one likes my father jokes. Especially not sober.”

Wonho laughs a little and his eyes follow Hyungwon’s to the floor where he expects to see his parents.

His stomach drops.

The Clarifaxian weasel is dancing with Minhyuk and he is standing way too close for Wonho’s liking. What’s worse is Minhyuk is not pushing him away. Quite the contrary actually.

Wonho excuses himself and makes his way towards them, feeling Hyungwon’s eyes follow him through the crowd. He reaches the pair and stands between the two men.

“Minhyuk,” he warns and his voice is strained.

“Darling!” Minhyuk chants. “Just the one I was looking for! Have this dance with me.”

Wonho lets his eyes burn Jooheon’s frame, stepping even closer to the Prince. “I know you Clarifaxian have no boundaries, but I would appreciate it if you kept your filthy hands off what’s mine.”

Jooheon’s eyes gleam, fire bursting inside of them. His smile turns into a smirk and his voice is despiteful as he mocks “I didn’t know you felt so threatened, Prince Wonho.”

“I don’t. Certainly not by you.”

“Oh really?” Jooheon raises a brow and Wonho is about to throw his fist in his face when a delicate pair of hands intercept him.

He whirls around, ready to tell Minhyuk to back the fuck off when his eyes meet Hyungwon’s. He stops, shocked. Hyungwon’s grip is strong on his arm as he turns to look at Jooheon. “My apologies, your highness. Prince Wonho has had one too many drinks.”

Jooheon seems a little taken aback but Minhyuk comes to stand beside him. “Come, your highness. I’ll walk you to your seat. I suddenly feel a little too tired to dance.”

Wonho is about to protest but Minhyuk’s eyes fall hard on him, anger barely disguised behind the diplomatic façade.

He leaves with Jooheon and Wonho watches him take his leave after this, circling the table to seat at the far end. He huffs, pressure easing in his hands as he lets them relax.

Everyone is starring at him, the King included. He feels trapped, unable to move under the weight of all those gazes.

The hands on his arms pull him carefully towards the floor. He faces Hyungwon with a frown. “What are you doing?” he asks a little more violently than he wished.

“Dance with me,” Hyungwon says.

“What?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and steps closer, offering his hand. “Everyone is currently judging how much of a hothead you are. Do you really think they are going to forget about this if they watch you go back to your seat now and fulminate during the whole evening?”

He is right, of course, but Wonho is in no mood to dance. He looks to the side, to where Minhyuk seats, arms crossed over his chest and eyes boring holes in his skull.

“Give the people something else to think about.”

He turns towards Hyungwon, still hanging there. “Dance with me,” he says again.

Wonho takes a deep breath, soothing his nerves. He will not make a fool of himself in front of the twenty-two realms and their representatives.

He finally grabs the hand offered to him and waits for the music to start.

It’s not long before he’s leading them both in an enthralling dance, momentarily forgetting about his little outburst. Hyungwon is an excellent dancer, just like himself. They move together in perfect synchronization. He lets himself enjoy the distraction, sighting discretely.

“Thank you,” he says and watches Hyungwon’s raised brow with interest.

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t do it for you.”

He blinks. Again with the arrogance. This man is a living nightmare.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hyungwon sees it seconds before it happens.

His eyes have fallen over Minhyuk dancing with Jooheon, an interesting sight if it wasn’t for the imminent danger.

Wonho is up and on the floor in a flash of light. Hyungwon watches the way he steps closer to Jooheon, anger clear in his eyes. Behind him Minhyuk is tensed. If Wonho messes up now, does something to the Prince because of his jealousy, it will all fall back on Minhyuk. King Shin will have a field day with him.

Hyungwon is there as fast as he can, keeping Wonho’s hand from moving. He’s strong but Hyungwon is motivated not to let go and he stands his ground as two piercing green eyes pin him where he stands.

He focuses on keeping him in place as Minhyuk takes care of Jooheon. Their eyes cross and he sees Minhyuk silently thanking him. He nods in acknowledgement.

The minutes after they are gone are the worst Hyungwon has ever experienced. Every eye in the room is on them. Everything Hyungwon hates.

He takes a deep breath, focusing on the sensation of the strong arm in his hands. Something to ground him.

He doesn’t really understand why he offers to dance. He likes to dance but he really does not need the extra attention right now. Except it is the only way they can both get out of this situation.

To his surprise, Wonho finally accepts. He is even more surprised when the Prince thanks him. He immediately tells him the truth.

Whatever he feels for the Prince, he despises his behavior in this matter. The man was ready to piss all over Minhyuk to mark his territory. He didn’t stop to think about the consequences.

He guesses Minhyuk hides the bruises well, or perhaps only shows them to Hyungwon. He helps when he can. It took some time for the slave to trust him enough to tell him about his problem.

King Shin is a piece of shit Hyungwon would gladly banish from the throne if he could.

How he takes his anger out on Minhyuk is frightening. Every reason is valid enough for him to receive a special visit from the King. Hyungwon has prevented it once, his presence surprising the guard as he was interrupting their gossip session to check the room. He did not come back, and neither did the King that afternoon.

Now he does his best to retain the King’s attention, even though he knows how useless it all is. Minhyuk has caused this diplomatic incident and the King will not miss the opportunity to remind of his position. Hyungwon feels sick just thinking about it.

When he estimates they’ve danced enough, he bows, ready to take his leave. Just as he is about to walk away, he turns, planting his eyes deep inside Prince Wonho’s.

“Careful what you do, your highness. Your actions affect others than yourself.”

The way the Prince’s eyes gleam and immediately find Minhyuk across the room, tells Hyungwon he understands.

He is about to leave for good when Wonho does the unexpected. He bows once again and the green finds his own eyes.

“Thank you, Hyungwon. Truly.”

Hyungwon tries not to think too much about those words, about his name being pronounced so carefully by the Prince of Savara.

_This is going to be a long night_ , he thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

Kihyun is alone in his cell, eyes closed and head resting against the wall. His wounds are hurting him terribly.

It’s not the worst state he’s ever been in, but it’s not good either.

His pulse beats in his leg, the poor bandage he’s managed to make soaked with dark red blood. The marks left by the tiger’s claws on his thigh hurt a little less. He touches them with a trembling hand. The pain is revived for the time it takes him to check and he knocks his head against the wall, eyes closing and mouth setting itself in a line.

There is movement by the door and he sees a form emerge where the guards stand, stopping to speak to them for a moment. He watches as handshakes are exchanged and the form crosses the threshold. It looks through all the cells until it stops in front of his. The hood on its head is pulled back and Kihyun frowns.

“Shownu?”

The man’s eyes travel to his leg and he steps closer, revealing a small bag hidden under the black cloak.

“Good evening, Kihyun.”

The slave pulls away, wary. “What are you doing here?” He checks the guards but they take little interest in them, chatting on the side.

“I’m here for this,” Shownu designates his leg with his head, hand signaling him to come closer.

Kihyun sees him pull medical supplies from the bag. He crouches and spreads them on the floor methodically.

Kihyun is confused. This is more than a little unusual. “What’s going on?”

Shownu stops, looks at him. “I told you. You were injured, I’m here to take care of the wound.”

Kihyun still doesn’t move and the man’s tone is serious when he speaks next. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it in the arena.”

Kihyun’s frown eases. “As if you could have.”

He doesn’t know if he can trust chain mate but he doesn’t have much of a choice. If his wounds are not taken care of, he is definitely going to lose his leg.

He scoots closer to the metallic bars difficultly, doing his best not to wince in pain. If Shownu picks up on it, he doesn’t say anything.

He pushes his leg against the bars, where Shownu’s hands can reach them. The man detaches the bandage, pulling delicately at the torn flesh. His face does not show any sign of disgust, just an intense concentration.

“What did you say to the guards?” Kihyun asks.

“I bribed them.”

He says it like its nothing, evident. The fact that he is here, attending to Kihyun, is not something he seems to find the least bit strange. Kihyun watches him uncap a bottle of liquor with his teeth.

“This is going to hurt,” he warns.

The slave nods. He is familiar with that type of pain.

He cannot help but hiss as the alcohol cleanses the wound. Shownu takes a quick look at him before his eyes focus on his leg again.

“Why are you helping me?” Kihyun asks when Shownu begins to tie the cloth, careful not to secure it too tightly. His hands are big but careful. He’s done this before.

“Because I don’t want to have to drag you at the end of our chain for the remaining week.”

Kihyun stares, how can he not? “You could have easily waited and killed me in a few days. You would have won.”

Shownu doesn’t stop, just ties the bandage and moves to the other wound. “Who says I want to kill you?”

Kihyun remains mute. He doesn’t know what to say. “It’s a death match and I didn’t say yes to your master’s proposition. I could still kill _you_.”

Shownu stills. His eyes turn to his, pupils as dark as night. “He’s not my master, Kihyun. He’s my prince. I serve him willingly.”

The way he’s said his name is so careful. No one’s ever said it like that. He treats him like his equal. Not like he’s only half a man. Not like his basic rights are denied to him every day.

“But you still don’t have a choice,” he protests. “If he tells you to do something, you have to obey.”

Shownu resumes his activity, inspecting the wound before pouring liquor on the flesh.

“I can contest. If I disagree with him, I just tell him. Sometimes he listens, sometimes he doesn’t and… I’m sorry.”

He apologizes as Kihyun pulls his leg away, a cry of pain escaping him. He’s put too much pressure on the flesh and pain has surged violently.

Kihyun takes his time to breathe, calm down. He presents his leg again once he’s sure he is not going to start screaming.

“It is not only him I serve,” Shownu resumes, “It is also my country.”

“What difference does it make? A prince, a country, it’s all the same. Is your life really worth ideas? Principles?”

Shownu stops. He looks at him and stares for a minute before he answers a simple “Yes.”

Kihyun is struck. They watch each other as he tries to understand. He’s never fought for anything other than himself or Minhyuk. He fails to grasp the idea of fighting for an institution, for something that gives him no personal gain. Of dying for others than himself and his friends.

Friend, actually.

“Why is he really here? Your mast- prince?”

Shownu looks to the side, where the guards stand, completely out of earshot.

“I cannot tell you.”

That is the first thing that makes sense. Secrecy.

It’s an answer in itself however. Clarifax is here to cause trouble. On some sort of mission.

He is pondering on what kind exactly when a surprising thought enters his head. He frowns, distracted for a moment while Shownu’s hand secure the second bandage.

“What does it look like?” he asks without meaning to. Shownu finishes and seats back, watching him. “What, Clarifax?”

“Snow,” Kihyun says and his eyes are focused on the other man.

He does not want to be curious, but he really is.

Shownu seems shocked, speechless as he thinks. His face changes, takes a softer expression, eyes focused on the ground as he begins to answer.

“It’s beautiful. As white as Jooheon’s hair. It takes longer to fall than the rain. Like a lazy drop, suspended in the air,” His hand rises and mimics the movement, eyes following the invisible path.

“It’s cold to the touch but if you hold it too long it starts to burn your skin. You can pack it together and it sticks, becomes hard to the touch. Compact.”

His eyes color with a smile, a vision Kihyun cannot see. “When it is too cold, it turns into ice. Completely solid and of a piercing blue color. You can stand on it and it won’t break.”

Kihyun blinks, lost in images he’s never seen, colors dancing in a blur as he imagines what Shownu describes.

“If you come back with us,” Shownu says with a smile. “I’ll take you skating.”

Kihyun crashes and falls, reality hitting him a little hard. Shownu’s face is relaxed, full of promises.

He doesn’t know what skating is but it sounds nice.

What the hell is he doing? He shouldn’t be dreaming about things he will probably never see. They still have to make it through the tournament and escape. It is really unlikely King Shin will let him leave, even less with the heir to Clarifax.

And there is still Minhyuk. Prince Wonho won’t ever agree to separate from him. If he founds out Jooheon has stolen his favorite slave, he could very well start a war. Countries have done so for far less.

It’s a beautiful dream, the snow. A beautiful dream he cannot believe in. Just as Shownu’s soft expression.

They stand so close and yet a thousand worlds apart.

No, there will never be any _skating_. There will never be any snow. He can only rely on what he knows.

Death.

Pain.

Sand.

“Thank you for helping me but tell your master I cannot accept his proposition.”

Shownu’s face decomposes. “Why?” he asks with too much feeling.

“Because, there is someone I need to protect here. Someone who cannot run away.”

“Who?” Shownu interrupts. Kihyun stares and he insists. “Tell me who.”

“Someone named Minhyuk.”

Why has he said it? He shouldn’t. He doesn’t know if he can trust him.

And yet, something, something pushes him to. Something he does not like.

Shownu’s eyes gleam with recognition. “You know each other?” he asks and Kihyun nods. It’s not surprise the guard has heard or met the man. He’s part of the royal court after all.

“I can’t leave him behind.”

“Then we’ll take you both,” Shownu says.

“You know that’s impossible. Let’s be realistic. It was already difficult with me, but the Prince’s favorite? No. Clarifax will never take this chance.”

There is a stunned silence, seconds passing as Shownu understands what Kihyun is saying. The slave looks away when he concludes.

“I can make myself needed here. Fight for King Shin.”

“You’ll need to kill me for that to happen,” Shownu remarks, eyes still on him. “Is that really what you want?”

Kihyun frowns and he shakes his head. “What I want doesn’t matter. I am a slave. I have to do what I need to survive.”

Shownu shakes his own head. “That’s not true. Jooheon is giving you a choice.”

“I will not leave Minhyuk behind.”

“I didn’t say you had to.”

This time Kihyun chuckles, a dark laugh. “I told you, it’s not possible.”

Shownu’s tone is different when he speaks, intransigent. “And yet it’s your best choice.”

Is it? Is it Kihyun’s best choice? This false hope? Can he really escape with a Prince? Sail across an ocean to live in a country he doesn’t know? Where he has no guarantee he will not be treated the same? Used again?

What if he had a third option? What if he used their help to escape and then ran away? What if he never boarded that boat, went through the impossible desert he’s come to know and crossed the country with Minhyuk?

They’d be chased down, hunted like dogs, but they would be free, able to rely on each other. And perhaps they would die, but they would never be chained again, never denied what they wanted the most again.

Freedom, it has a bloody taste. Kihyun can already sense it.

“Even if I say yes,” he says to Shownu. “You and I still have to make it through to the finals.”

“That is your job,” Shownu answers. “Mine is to get you out of here once it’s done.”

A contract, then. One Kihyun does not have to honor. But one he will if he wishes to leave.

Freedom, it has a bloody taste indeed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Changkyun leaves his horse to the stables and climbs the stairs, feet pulling him towards where he wants to go.

The guards acknowledge him as he passes, nod and smile. He smiles backs, his blood pumping in his veins. He is dirty and exhausted but he cannot wait. He needs to see him now.

The doors open as he knocks and the familiar head appears with a bright smile. He’s missed it terribly.

“CHANGKYUN!” Minhyuk yells, deafening as he embraces him.

He holds the tall man for a while. The door is closed behind them and Minhyuk releases him, patting his head affectionately. “Welcome back, darling!”

“Thank you, hyung. It feels good to be back.”

Minhyuk pours him a drink as he removes his coat. The windows are opened wide, letting the cool night air inside. Changkyun steps outside, pulling out a cigarette and dragging a long breath. He is finally home.

Minhyuk joins him on the balcony and hands him his liquor. He drinks it with his eyes closed, enjoying the burn. He feels the older man roam over him like an excited puppy.

“I have a gift for you, hyung.”

Minhyuk opens his eyes wide as he pulls a leather packet from his bag. Minhyuk leaves his drink on the stone balustrade to open it.

“It’s from Yusay. They have the best blacksmiths there.”

The black and silver crossbow gleams under the light, the beautiful engravings emerging from the handle as if they were alive. Minhyuk turns to him with a bright smile.

“Thank you so much, Kyun. This is…”

“I had it made specially for you. So you can finally practice on your own.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “You are crazy. If Wonho catches me with this…”

“Bah,” Changkyun waves it off, “The prince would never believe you know how to use it. He’ll just think it is one of mines.”

“Have you seen him?” Minhyuk asks.

“Not yet. I wanted to see you first.”

Minhyuk seems delighted but he still frowns. “He will be mad.”

Changkyun shrugs, dragging on his cigarette. “He sent me halfway across the twirty-two realms. Months I have been waiting to come home. He can wait an hour or two.”

Minhyuk laughs. He folds the crossbow how Changkyun shows him and leaves it to the side, focusing back on him.

“So? How was it?”

Changkyun is a mercenary, one of the best if he dares say. He was hired once by Prince Wonho and has ever since remained at his service. For a gratifying sum of money, of course.

He spent so much time by Prince Wonho’s side, he eventually became friends with Minhyuk. The two are close, closer than Changkyun is to anyone else.

The mercenary does not care for the court and all their stupid rules. Those people, parading like they are some kind of divine presence on this earth. The only divine presence Changkyun seeks are women, alcohol, tobacco and a strong sense of humor.

Naturally, he was bound to take a liking to Minhyuk.

If the man had had a vagina, he’d have probably fallen for him. Not that he hasn’t slept with men before, but really it isn’t the same. Besides, Minhyuk is more like a big brother to him.

“Listen, do you know how much of a pain in the ass Yusayn culture is? It is _exhausting_. I hate it. But I managed to get what Wonho wanted. Took me some time. This fucking kingdom is not one to easily make alliances.”

Minhyuk nods. They toast to his small victory with a smile.

Minhyuk knows all about Changkyun’s missions. Prince Wonho has been cultivating diplomatic relationships, the foundations of his future reign. He has always been ambitious and not without a certain tactical intelligence. Changkyun chose to work for him for this very reason.

A prosperous prince can make him rich, and he really wants to be rich.

“Tell me now, hyung, what have I missed?”

Minhyuk takes this cryptic expression he usually makes when he has a little secret and Changkyun laughs.

“Go on,” he invites him.

“Well, some of those royals are… interesting.”

Changkyun pushes Minhyuk lightly. “Anyone in particular?”

The other man leans against the balustrade. “Have you ever been to Clarifax?”

Changkyun whistles, amused. “You went high this time, hyung.”

“What can I say, I am a man of sophisticated tastes.”

Changkyun laughs. “Indeed. Although, I must admit, the prince is quite handsome.”

Minhyuk hums and Changkyun suddenly remembers a detail.

“Hang on, didn’t you sleep with his captain?”

Minhyuk pulls on an innocent mask, eyelashes fluttering. “Did I?” Changkyun rolls his eyes and Minhyuk pushes him playfully.

They become more serious with the passing minutes. Changkyun asks about the King and Minhyuk tenses a little. He does not need to add anything.

“I need your help with something,” Minhyuk finally asks. “But, Kyun, it’s dangerous.”

Changkyun smiles. “Good. Those months have been extremely boring. I could use a good kick.”

Minhyuk smiles back, but it is strained. It tells Changkyun how important this is for him.

“Do you remember when I told you about Kihyun?”

Changkyun nods. “The dude who died.”

“He’s not dead. He’s here.”

Changkyun opens his mouth wide. “No… Are you serious?”

Minhyuk nods.

“Damn,” Changkyun drags on his cigarette and focuses on the other man. “What do you need me to do?”

“You can totally tell me to fuck off.”

“Fuck off,” Changkyun answers and Minhyuk shakes his head, laughing a little.

“I don’t know how to communicate with him. I’ve been trying to figure out a way but I don’t think there’s anyone else I can trust with this.”

Changkyun throws his cigarette and comes closer, putting a hand on Minhyuk’s arm. “You’re right. Nobody can know about this, hyung. Shin will have you executed.”

He is brutally honest, has always been. Minhyuk needs to know what kind of game he will playing from now on. What _they_ will be playing.

“Don’t talk about this to anyone else. I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re sure?” Minhyuk hesitates, looking into his eyes. “I don’t want to put you in harm’s way.”

“I’m putting myself in harm’s way every hour of every day. This isn’t gonna change anything.”

The older nods a little reluctantly. Changkyun knows how much he worries, how afraid he is to lose another friend.

But he will do this for him because Minhyuk is not only someone he cares about, it is someone he owns his life to.

He found out Changkyun used to be a slave for another kingdom when a nobleman he worked for in the past recognized him. Minhyuk chose to protect him by doing something Changkyun will never forget.

He poisoned him.

Minhyuk is not the type you would ever think could harm anyone. And yet, he was one of the most dangerous man Changkyun had ever met. The court had taught him to manipulate, lie, kill.

Changkyun had escaped his old life to start anew, in a country where no one knew him, where he could learn to become someone valued, feared, respected. It could have all crumbled that day.

It didn’t, thanks to Minhyuk.

He owed him. A debt he could never repay.

He knew he didn’t have to. Minhyuk would never hold him accountable. But he wanted to do this for him. Because the two were closer than family.

“Thank you, Kyun. I’ll write a message for him.”

“Where is he exactly?”

“In the holding cells of the arena.”

Changkyun whistles. This will be a challenge.

He lives for challenges.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“He is quite the fighter,” the guard comments.

“Is he that impressive?” Changkyun asks.

“Yeah… he killed a tiger today.”

Changkyun nods. Makes sense, after all. Savara would only pick the best of the best.

“I’ll be a minute, Rick. Just checking up on him. You know how Wonho is,” he rolls his eyes theatrically to sell it and the guard laughs.

“Sure, Kyun. Take the time you need.”

“Thanks, dude,” He pats the guards’ back and walks in.

He’s made it his mission to know everyone, everything and anything. Changkyun is the type to be naturally liked.

He used to be shy and discreet but his new life forced him to use every skill at his disposal. Survival of the fittest, as they say. So, the fittest he made himself.

He lights up a cigarette as he travels the corridor, reaching the cell Rick indicated.

The man looks nothing like a fighter. For once, he is skinny and small. Gathered on the floor of his cell, leg bandaged. The moment the slave’s eyes fall on him however, he understands.

This man is very dangerous, perhaps even more than Changkyun himself. The pupils scream mad dog, the shadows dancing on his face, folly.

Changkyun watches him for a while, pulling on his smoke.

“We have a common friend.” He doesn’t state the name. He doubts someone is listening, but he won’t take any chances.

The other doesn’t move, just cocks a brow. “I do not have many _friends._ ”

“Yeah, I kind of get why,” Changkyun remarks. “Your only friend then.”

Kihyun’s eyes brighten but his face clearly indicates how little amused he is.

“Cigarette?” Changkyun offers.

“I don’t smoke,” the slave answers.

“You should try. It’s good for the nerves.”

He lights the cigarette in question and skillfully wraps the note Minhyuk gave him around it. Kihyun picks up on it. His frown deepens.

“Don’t bother. I’ll only take the cigarette.”

Changkyun frowns in his turn, a little confused. The other man takes the smoke and drags on it. He does not puff. He might not smoke regularly but he obviously knows how to.

“I can’t read,” the other finally explains.

Of course, he can’t. How did he not think of that?

“I’m guessing our mutual friend learned,” Kihyun comments.

“The Prince taught him,” Changkyun answers.

Kihyun seems surprised. He nods. “What did he have him read?”

The slave’s eyes find his own, telling him what he needs to do. He unfolds the note and reads.

“ _I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says, "Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again._ ””

Changkyun does not understand what he just read but Kihyun’s tense frame tells him it means something. He’s too curious not to ask.

“What did he say?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun does not know the passage. He’s never heard it, never laid eyes on the book. But he knows Minhyuk.

The message would not have been clearer if he had stated it himself.

Minhyuk intends to seduce Prince Jooheon. To make him fall in love with him.

He knows because their former master used to communicate in front of them with his buyers in this manner. Using quotes they didn’t know.

It took time for them to pick up on the words, on the double meaning. Saganashi was a master of codes. His mind was a maze, a maze they both learned better than themselves.

Words, he has never learned to read or write them. But he understands them just fine.

“Motherfucker,” he whispers and the man at his side steps closer, curiosity eating at him.

He’s approximately the same size as Kihyun, perhaps a little taller. His clothes are black, shirt opened wide on his chest. He is wearing a duster, worn, probably hiding weapons along his belt and legs.

He screams mercenary to Kihyun. He’s met enough of them to know.

It is surprising Minhyuk has such a friend, but he guesses there are things that have changed now. It’s been nine years after all. He has had time to learn and to evolve. A mercenary would be a beneficial acquaintance.

“He’s sleeping with the Clarifian Prince, isn’t he?” he asks directly.

The other man pulls on his cigarette. He wears dark nail polish, probably to hide the stains of tobacco on his fingers. His eyes are intimidating, night blue, made even the more intense by the black eye shadow. His brown hair is trimmed short on the side but longer on the top of his head. His ears are pierced with countless little rings, matching silver on his fingers.

Very extravagant, something only a mercenary would wear.

The man scratches a scar on the side of his neck as he thinks. “I don’t think they’ve slept together yet but its underway. Why? Is that what the message said?”

Kihyun nods curtly.

His voice is too urgent when he speaks to the man but he has no other choice.

“Tell him to stay away from Jooheon. He will be in trouble if he does what he intends to.”

The man tilts his head. “I wouldn’t worry about our mutual friend too much. He knows what he is doing. Most of the time.”

The smile at the end is not reassuring at all. Kihyun would be scared of the man if he’d met him under any other circumstances.

“He’s going to get himself killed,” he says.

The mercenary smiles. “Not on my watch, sugar.”

He winks and Kihyun watches him leave, not sure exactly what the hell has just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mention to my darlings: Leena_k, Aalia, Onlyread, mizz_apple, Bateumaan, DoughMan23, ddctdbebe, adrianasungel <3 you guys keep me alive with your comments! I love you all very very much <3
> 
> Warning, things get a little heated ahead so innocent souls, be advised...

 

 

Wonho is alone with Changkyun’s present.

There are a hundred things he would rather do than conversation right now, but he has no other choice.

The mission went accordingly. In proof, Changkyun has brought back a little something. A woman. A singer.

She is quite impressive, tall, draped in black in the Yusayn fashion, simple tunic and trousers.

The Yusayns are a religious people, living with strict rules all their lives. The rulers are handpicked by priests, the queens never allowed to marry. Which is what makes it all the more difficult for kings to form long-lasting relationships with them.

The woman has the same elongated traits all Yusayns have, the proud nose, high cheekbones and sharp jaw. But the stunning thing about this woman is her eyes.

Clear green, barely colored and yet so vibrant.

Yusayns’ eyes are never green. Never. Ever. Especially _not_ green.

She wears barely any jewelry except for her hair, braided in some parts with gold, testifying of her status at the court.

“A gift? From the Yusayan Queen?” Wonho asks, perplexed.

“She was very surprised to hear from your kingdom. Your father had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with our gracious Queen.”

“Well, my father is my father.”

He offers her a drink and to his surprise, she accepts. “I thought Yufayans didn’t drink?”

She does not answer, simply pierces him with her shining green eyes.

All right, then.

“Our Queen will support your claim to the throne. But first, she needs you to honor a few conditions.”

Wonho arches a brow. “And here I thought you were just a singer…”

She folds her leather gloved hands neatly on her legs. “Appearances can be deceiving, your highness. Her majesty thought you were nothing but another spoiled prince. Seems she was wrong.”

He tries not to show how much this affects him. He has a poor reputation amongst leaders, especially of the most religious countries. It’s an obstacle he has to overcome every time. Something not at all helped by Changkyun’s manners and appearance.

But Wonho chose him for those reasons precisely. To his father’s eyes, Changkyun is just another mercenary coming and going, occasionally killing for Wonho, nothing else. He has the capacity of making everyone forget his importance instantly. What more could he be than an extravagant epicurean?

Wonho lets his eyes take in the envoy. She is a beautiful woman, that is indisputable. However, not at all to his tastes.

“What, pray tell, are her majesty’s conditions?”

The woman, Ruth Leon is her name, dislodges the long heel of her shoe and pulls out a parchment so thin Wonho thinks it’s going to tear at any moment. She puts the heel back on and hands him the piece of paper. Wonho welcomes it delicately.

Three things are written there.

One, military aid is to be provided if requested by the Queen.

Two, ten ships of the fleet they are currently building are to be offered to Yusay.

Three, Wonho has to convert to their religion.

He cannot contain the laugh that escapes him as he reads the third paragraph. Religion? Him?

He wipes his eyes. He is tired, angry, has a strong need to shag someone right here and now. He fought with Minhyuk, earned the despise of the court’s most handsome and interesting bachelor and made a fool of himself in front of the thirty-two kingdoms.

And now this.

“Is there something you find amusing, my prince?”

“Yes,” Wonho answers with a fake smile. “Yes, there is.”

He relaxes back in his seat and sights. “I am willing to do a lot of things for this partnership to work but religion? I think you’ve knocked at the wrong door.”

The woman does not seem amused in the slightest. She stares at him with stern eyes and Wonho feels compelled to explain.

“Savara is a country with no religion. Has always been. Will always be. I can work on military aid and provide the ships requested, but I will be intransigent on that point.”

Ruth Leon considers him for a second.

“I would not refuse the Queen so carelessly, your highness.”

He remarks she makes no direct comment about the religious state of their country. Yusayans are known for their skills in negotiation. She will avoid the subject as much as she can, to try to make him forget it until the last moment.

Or so he thought.

She pulls her gloves off slowly, folding them neatly on her legs. She raises her hands so he can see them clearly. His heart skips a bit.

The skin is completely burned, flesh torn, colored in red and pink, cloaking and twisting at some parts like a disease. Wonho involuntarily pulls back.

“Do you know what this is, my prince? This is the sign of the heretics. I refused to believe in the gods and they punished me for it.”

Wonho frowns. She puts her gloves back on, her gestures moderated, never rushed. She is not ashamed of her hands, just aware of their unpleasant sight.

“You think showing me the extent of your people’s cruelty will convince me?” Wonho asks.

“No,” She crosses her hands over her legs again. “I am only hoping to make you realize what length Yusayns are willing to go to to convince heretics that their faith is righteous.”

He blinks several times. “Did you change your mind after they burned your hands?”

“That is none of your concern,” she answers curtly.

“So, no,” he deduces.

Her eyes harden and she rises gracefully. “Consider her conditions, your highness. Consider them seriously. I’ve given you a fair warning.”

She bows and leaves, her impossible heels clinking against the marble floors.

Wonho takes a deep breath and brings the parchment close to the candle illuminating his office. It catches fire and burns. There can be no trace of this exchange. His father musn’t know.

Religion is not something he will reconsider. He could very well pretend to believe for the Queen’s sake but he does not wish to. Just as Ruth Leon made him understand, it would be a poor choice to adhere. But it would also be a poor choice to outright refuse.

What can he offer in return? The Queen’s support is important. She was one of the many leaders who never backed up his father. Her addition to his already long list would be all the more meaningful.

Perhaps the fleet is the key, giving more ships so she will forget about her third condition. He could always try.

If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have probably understood how this was always the objective. How easily the woman had manipulated him. Why she deliberately showed him her hands to push him further away from the religious option.

However, his mind is too strained and he only wishes to go back to his chambers and sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day of parlays and diplomatic groveling. He needs to be ready to build up his future.

The throne is so close he can almost feel the weight of the crown on his head.

_Soon_ , he promises himself. _Soon_.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The thrill is not the same today.

Shownu stands on the tiers next to Jooheon. They watch as the second fight of the day enfolds.

Today’s four pairs are not facing a tiger but a war chariot. The aim is to kill the chariot’s driver and archer before they are killed themselves.

The first pair failed but this one, this one is closer to win. Shownu can see the archer is bleeding badly where the blade has struck. One of the horses is also injured, barely keeping up with the frenetic rhythm.

It takes longer than he expected for the gladiators to finish them off, but they eventually do. Another chariot is presented, another pair, and so begins the dance again, the terrible painting job of the blood of men over the golden sand.

He does his best to keep his head straight and his eyes focused but all he can think about is yesterday, the jaws of the tiger so close to his he thought his hour had come.

He almost died. Again. If it hadn’t been for Kihyun, he would have.

The thought of the slave pulls him out of his nightmare. Out of the sixteen gladiators who survived the first melee, there are only three, included them, who have made it through the individual trials so far. The first day had just another winner besides themselves, the second, he does not yet know but already two.

They will have to face the remaining gladiators tomorrow. Just one day to heal their injuries and prepare for the final fights. Today’s four pairs won’t have that chance. They’ll have to face them right after their challenge.

He knows it’s no coincidence Savara’s fighter went first. He’s lucky to have been chosen as his counterpart, otherwise he would have had no time to prepare for what’s coming.

He does not know exactly if his plan will work but he has to try to make it happen. For his sake and Kihyun’s sake.

He remembers this morning’s discussion with Jooheon, the face he made when he told him they had to get Minhyuk out as well.

Shownu knows Jooheon a little too well. He was relieved, thrilled even. It is as if the universe is compelling the Prince to steal from Wonho, to keep Minhyuk by his side.

It’s such a stupid idea. Shownu is a realistic man, he knows there is absolutely no way this won’t trigger some kind of diplomatic incident. But he also understands Kihyun will never play the game if Minhyuk isn’t a part of it.

So, yes, Minhyuk is a man Shownu appreciates. A man he’s slept with at some point during his interminable missions here, as an envoy of Clarifax. He wants to save him, save all the slaves from this god-forsaken country and bring them what they deserve most.

Freedom.

But he has to consider Jooheon’s safety first. It’s his job. His duty. And every little bit of this situation screams disaster to him.

He was stupid last night. He should have never agreed to Kihyun’s conditions.

He knows why he did. The snow. He broke his heart, with his painfully longing eyes. The man has never tasted anything but sand all his life. How could he know the beauty that awaits on the other side of the ocean?

How could he believe him when all he’s ever been is betrayed?

Shownu is not an imbecile. He knows Kihyun doesn’t trust him. He probably plans to run away from them the moment he’s released. It would only be logical.

However, he cannot let that happen. Something inside of him wants to protect him. Make him understand there is more to life than running, more to fighting than surviving. The things he believes in, he wants to show Kihyun how important they are.

He could understand. He knows the value of freedom more than anyone else.

Jooheon drops a casual hand on his arm, calling him back to the present. His eyes meet the worried ice blue. The very one he must preserve above all else. Above his own life.

Jooheon needs him. To protect him from the outside world. To protect him from himself.

He begins to fear perhaps he will have to sacrifice more than he intended to for that to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hyungwon closes his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the crowd. They are cheering the chariot as it slashes through the third pair, horses stomping on their dead bodies like they are unworthy of laying where they are. Nausea hits him hard as he opens them again and watches the archer cut one head to put it on display.

He gets up, his legs carrying him to the corridors. There, he’s shielded from the heat and part of the screams. They still resonate in his head, the dark echo of a world he never wishes to be a part of.

What is he still doing here? He should run away from this life, from these people calling for more blood. He should escape, sail across the thirty-realms, forget about the court and the Prince and the King.

For now he just stands frozen, uncapable of moving, of running away. Caught between his desire to flee and his duty. To stay and watch or to leave everything behind.

He does not have any choice but to stay really. What would he do with his life? He has no skill, no money apart from his parents’. He would be useless in this vast world he claims to know.

The expanse of the sea has been described by authors to him more than once. The colors, the sensations. He’s felt them, seen them. He knows what they are worth.

Does he deserve them? The echo of a man he is. The echo of a life. Hollow, without purpose, roaming around monsters aimlessly.

His passivity disgusts him. The futility of his life.

Soon, he is lost in his own mind, unable to pull out. He can no longer breathe.

“Hyungwon?”

Oh, god. Not now.

Prince Wonho is standing next to him, observing a respectful distance until he sees Hyungwon’s desperate expression.

“Hyungwon? What’s going on?”

Hyungwon grips the stone to support his legs but it is useless. They give out under him in a heartbeat and all he’s left with is the terrible ring in his ears, the shortness of his breath.

Wonho comes closer, crouching before him and gripping his arms. His eyes are searching his body, looking for an injury.

He is looking in the wrong place. The wounds are not there. They are in his mind.

Hyungwon grips his throat and blinks several times. He’s losing his vision and panic is tugging at his insides.

_Please, not here, not now._ But anxiety is not something he can control.

“Hyungwon, please, tell me what’s wrong!” Wonho demands.

“I can’t… I can’t breathe…”

The Prince finally seems to understand and his eyes gleam as he focuses them on him.

“Look at me.” It is an order but he cannot comply. He needs space. Needs air.

“Hyungwon, look at me!” Wonho grips his head and focuses his eyes on his, burning him with the intensity of his gaze.

Two emeralds, as beautiful as jewels, as piercing as arrows.

He watches them. They remind him of the color of their sails, of the grass rising from the ground, in the place he used to call home. Shadows are dancing in those eyes, a million thoughts rushing as quickly as he thinks.

The world begins to seem a little clearer. The color of life never leaves his sight. The beating pulse of his heart slows down to match the other man’s pulse.

“Breathe,” he whispers gently. “Slowly, now. Good.”

In. Out. A repetitive pattern. Easy.

He can hear the crowd again, feel the stone behind his head and the hands on his face. As his mind pulls forth, his senses are overwhelmed with cologne and strong arms. They are standing so close, too close.

Wonho pulls back, seats on the ground with a relieved sight, drawing a hand through his hair. He shakes his head and waits patiently for Hyungwon to say something, anything.

He doesn’t. The silence, however, is soothing. Hyungwon closes his eyes, lets himself relax.

In. Out.

“Panic attacks?” Wonho asks.

Hyungwon focuses his pupils back on him, head bowing in shame. “Yeah.”

“Don’t hide. It’s no big deal,” the Prince says and Hyungwon is surprised to find his eyes still very much on him. “I used to have them after… my mother died.”

His voice falls. He doesn’t hide, just stares.

Hyungwon has no words. He doesn’t trust himself to speak just yet. The relative quiet of his mind is the only thing he can rely on just now.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Wonho comments, more to himself than him. He gets up and dusts his white trousers. “I’m taking you back.”

“No,” Hyungwon immediately says. The prospect of going back inside is already making him lose his breath.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, a little squeeze and frowning green eyes as Hyungwon raises his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not bringing you back in there. We’re going to the palace.”

“You can’t. The King… You’ll be in trouble.”

“Yeah, what’s new?” Wonho dismisses. He helps him up and again, they stand too close.

Hyungwon is barely holding on to his sanity as it is. This is not helping at all.

He shakes his head. “I’ll go. You stay.”

“Like hell I’m going to leave you here. You’re coming back with me. This is an order, Hyungwon.”

Well, there isn’t anything he can say now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonho sees movement on his left. Hyungwon stumbles out of the arena and into the corridors.

King Shin sees him as well. His eyes are stern when they focus on his son. “Bring him back.”

Wonho stares at him. “Father, just…”

But his father’s hand rises to silence him. “Hoseok. Bring. Him. Back. Now.”

He hates everything about this situation. He wants to strike his father with his own hand but instead he gets up and into the corridor.

The state Hyungwon is in is one he knows all too well. It takes time for him to understand but once he has, he lets his experience guide him.

Breathing is the key. Another is focusing on something.

Wonho used to have his hatred for his father as his only companion. The burn in his heart as he thought of his mother laying cold on the bloodied sheets.

_“You did this,”_ he had told his father. _“You killed her.”_

And all he had earned that day was a slap.

That darkness in his heart was what made him start plotting for the throne. His father would be exiled, would leave the country for a place everyone would forget his name.

Wonho would destroy him, his life, his work. He would throw away his memory and erase his name from history.

He did this. He killed his mother.

Now, now he is facing the same loss in Hyungwon’s eyes, only he doesn’t know what to say. Anger has always been his way, what would be Hyungwon’s?

Eventually, he settles. They stay seated there, alone, the distant echo of what probably triggered Hyungwon ringing to their ears.

He should get back to the arena and bring Hyungwon with him. He should, but he won’t.

His father can go fuck himself. He won’t subject Hyungwon to the same things he’s had to go through. He refuses to.

The way back is laborious. Hyungwon walks slowly, as lost in his mind as Wonho is. The moment they arrive to the palace is one of hesitation for the other man. The Prince does not leave him a choice.

He has water and food brought to his chambers while he orders Hyungwon to sit and rest.

They drink in silence still, too unsure in each other’s presence. Wonho sees Hyungwon pick up a book on the table by the couch.

“ _The art of war_ ,” he reads out loud. “Sounds… distracting.”

He does not even try to mask his disapproval. Wonho circles the table and comes to sit on the other end of the sofa. “Open it,” he instructs.

Hyungwon does, reading a random page with little interest. Once he’s grasped what’s actually inside, his eyes meet his with surprise. A beautiful blush colors his cheeks and he coughs. “This isn’t about war.”

“No,” Wonho answers with a little smile.

It’s an erotic novel, one he’s very much fond of.

“What?” he asks as he sees Hyungwon’s hesitation. “You thought I only read serious stuff?”

The other man gives the book a quick look. “Maybe. I wouldn’t have picked you for the type to enjoy Maxwell’s…”

He stops, realizing his mistake. The blush creeps further down his neck and Wonho watches, amused. He leans in. “I see you’re quite the connoisseur…”

“I just read his name on the first page,” Hyungwon tries and Wonho lets himself fall back. “Sure, Hyungwon. Whatever you say.”

There’s a pause before he asks. “Can you guess who gifted it to me?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “The same who gave me mine. Minhyuk.”

Wonho’s smile enlarges. “He has good taste in literature.”

Hyungwon drinks, pauses then asks. “Is this how it works between you two?”

Wonho is caught off guard. He didn’t expect that kind of question. “I’m sure he’s told you all about it.”

“Actually, no,” Hyungwon frowns. “He is quite discreet when it comes to you.”

Interesting. He knows Minhyuk loves gossip so why would he keep the details from Hyungwon?

“Well, if you must know, it depends on the days. Some are great. Give me the best memories. Some are more… difficult.”

“Like last night?” Hyungwon asks.

Wonho wonders if he knows how over the line he is. Saying things like this.

He nods however, not contradicting him. “He wasn’t too happy about last night.”

He pauses, thinks. “He’s slipping away from me, I can feel it.”

Hyungwon watches him with stern eyes and his voice is darker when he speaks. “He’s afraid.”

“Of my father, yes I know. That’s not what I mean.”

Hyungwon looks away then back at him. There is a clear warning in his eyes. Whatever he’s going to say, Wonho is not going to like it.

“Do you ever… I don’t know… Think about freeing him?”

He stares. Stares and stares. His eyes harden.

“I’m only going to say this once, Hyungwon. Ask me that question again and I’ll have your head put on a spike.”

Fear surges in the other’s eyes. But it only brightens his defiance. “You have thought about it,” he confirms.

Wonho gets up and away, designating the door with his hand. “Get out.”

The order does not seem to register with Hyungwon. He rises as well and comes to block his path. “Wonho, listen…”

“It’s your highness,” he corrects with anger. Hyungwon resumes nonetheless, hissing the tittle. “ _Your highness_ , I know you care about him. I know you two have something I could never understand. But keeping Minhyuk here against his will isn’t going to guarantee he’ll always be there. At some point, he is going to try to run away and there is nothing you’re going to be able to do to stop him.”

“What makes you think he wants to leave? Do you know something I don’t, Hyungwon?”

There are standing very close, Wonho menacing. Hyungwon does not back down, stares him down. “I don’t know anything except the fact that he’s a slave. He has no choice but to stay here. However, if you free him, he will be able to choose. And he might really choose you.”

“He _might_ … What if he doesn’t? What if he runs away and leaves me here on my own?” his voice is getting out of control now. Emotions are pouring out, clouding his judgement. “What am I going to do without him?!”

He pushes Hyungwon away, tries to calm down by looking at the sky but all it brings him is despair. It stains his voice, his words. “I can’t… I can’t lose him. He’s the only one who’s always been there. If I free him and he abandons me, I… I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Silence welcomes his words. The hole in his heart digs itself further.

He is so scarred, terrorized at the idea of losing the only constant in his life.

Every time his father went on one of his famous anger spree, Minhyuk was there.

Every time he fell in love and was denied the right to marry, Minhyuk was there.

Every time he failed, every time he fell, every time he stuttered, he stumbled, he lost his mind, Minhyuk was there to hold him and tell him it was all right.

He was always there. He would always be there. Because he couldn’t leave.

Letting him leave would be like letting a part of his soul leave with him. His body would feel incomplete. A missing limb, that one hand always holding him as he held it back.

How much they’ve learned together, how much they’ve grown. Wonho can only remember his life with Minhyuk. Can only forget the past and the pain that comes with the memories.

His life before Minhyuk was a weak one.

Because Minhyuk was his personal power. His loyal subject. The first taste he had had of trust and friendship and love and whatever those emotions could accomplish.

To let the foundation of his confidence leave would be like reverting back to that scarred, angry little boy he used to be. He can’t let that happen. He never wants to be that defenseless again.

There is contact on his skin, a hand on his cheek as he turns to meet the tawny eyes. The voice is soft, softer than he’s ever heard it before.

“Your strength is your own, Wonho. It doesn’t depend on Minhyuk, doesn’t depend on anyone else. If only you could see for yourself, all the things you’ve accomplished. They are not bound to what’s around you, there are bound to what is in here,” he leans a warm palm against his heart. “No one can take that away from you.”

His words are burning Wonho, soothing and yet devastating. The reverence, trust hidden underneath the arrogance, the wariness, it pulls him towards Hyungwon like a burning flame. He suddenly wants this reassurance, wants the sureness of his words and the warmth of his heart. He yearns for the aching consideration. His freedom. Hyungwon’s choice in saying what he wants, what he thinks.

It’s not because he’s his master. It’s not because he’s his prince.

It is because it’s what he believes. What he sees in Wonho.

His mind is caught up, suspended to Hyungwon’s lips, greedy for the truth. Is he really strong? Is he really his own? Can he trust his heart to this point?

He can trust it for this. For the pull he feels, for the attraction it screams.

He leans in and captures Hyungwon’s lips, letting his tongue wet the soft skin. His hand traps Hyungwon’s against his chest. The other pulls him closer, melting in his hair. He dives deeper, kisses better, tastes the full expanse of Hyungwon’s lips. Desire is rolling on his skin, ignited where Hyungwon has put his hand, ablaze with every passing second.

Hyungwon responds in kind, leaving his chest for his neck, his back, his arms, gripping tight, pushing him closer until they are only one body tangled, limbs and hearts aching beautifully with lust and want.

Wonho moves to Hyungwon’s neck next, pulls the flesh and worries it between his teeth, reveres the olive skin with his pink lips. He draws out the sounds, the delicious moans escaping like a forbidden confession. _More_ , they seem to ask.

He’s pushed Hyungwon against the wall and trapped him there but the other man fights for control, makes him stumble back. He is the one backed against the wall now while Hyungwon pulls at his clothes.

Hands are roaming on the muscles of his chest, caressing his abs and gripping his hips. His pants are being tucked off and the hot breath falls on him like a furnace.

Hyungwon takes him in his mouth, causing Wonho to bang his head against the wall and close his eyes.

He’s unexperienced, that much is clear, but Wonho doesn’t care. The way he tugs at him, worries his end and grazes his teeth is intoxicating, making him shiver. His stomach is rolling, pleasure building up so high he feels the upcoming crash, the violent push of desire.

“Hyungwon, I am going to…”

He opens his eyes and finds what he’s been looking for. The red lips, plump and slick, the eyes on him, the hair falling.

Such a beautiful sight, too beautiful for Wonho to think further.

He cums with a cry. Madness clouds everything, ache making him pull on said hair and crash his mouth to Hyungwon’s, enjoying his own bitter taste against the man’s skin. He kisses him senseless, grips his body tight.

They stop for air, foreheads pushed together. Hyungwon’s skin is flushed, a wonderful sight Wonho drinks in.

“Stay with me tonight,” he asks and Hyungwon’s eyes meet his own.

“Do you believe those things I said to you?” he whispers and Wonho nods, “Yes. I do because you’re the first to ever say them to me.”

He takes his time to admire the other man’s body, the wide expanse of his chest and the impossible length of his legs.

“I won’t be able to focus on anything else than this, Hyungwon,” he lets his hand trail down on the flat stomach underneath the silk shirt.

“Good,” Hyungwon answers with a smile. “I don’t want you to focus on anything else.”

He pushes Wonho against the wall once again and softly kisses his jaw, torturing the prince with the ghost of his lips. There is the whisper of a prayer, a praise, but he does not understand it.

He wants to ask but Hyungwon’s eyes tell him he’ll have all the time in the world to do so tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely darlings <3  
> Sorry I missed a couple days of upload, I needed a little break. But i'm back now!  
> I'm warning you, the story gets a bit darker from here.  
> Also, this a special joohyuk chapter because i haven't given them much scenes together yet.  
> I love you all a lot and thank you again for the support <3 enjoy

 

 

Minhyuk is alone at the end of the games. Wonho did not return after he left and Minhyuk is worried King Shin might take out his anger on his actual son for once.

Memories of last night surge as he closes his eyes. The pain in his back and ribs is reminded to him once again. It wasn’t much, but still it hurt him.

He knew it was coming. After Changkyun left, the guard came to check the room and then followed the King. He made it a little worst by resisting. It’s always like that anyway.

He locks himself inside the bathroom and takes off his shirt carefully. The heat was scorching today and he was cooking in that dark colored shirt. The standing didn’t help much either. However, whatever pain he was in, he couldn’t possibly show any sign of it.

The shirt clings to his skin and he winces as he peals it off. The bandages are hidden in a special compartment. He pulls them out and begins changing them, pouring alcohol over the parts clinging to his back. The whip is more difficult to treat then the bruises on his ribs. For them, he just applies pomade.

It takes him half an hour to come out, changing his clothes before carefully laying himself on the bed. He has to rest on his chest not to worsen his state. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander.

Sleep is quick to come. It’s easier that way. It helps him forget.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jooheon is walking to Minhyuk’s room. He doesn’t really know if it is a good idea. The guards will see him and eventually Wonho will know. But he must talk to him.

He knocks on the door softly. There is no answer and he waits, knocks again, but still no answer. Perhaps he is not here. After all, it’s almost dinner time.

Eventually, the door opens on Minhyuk looking a little messy.

“Did I wake you?” he asks and the other man shakes his head. “It’s fine. I needed to wake anyway. Please, come in, your highness.”

The room is alive with a palette of wonderfully rich colors. It’s smaller and less grand than his, but the elegant furniture more makes up for it.

The covers on the bed haven't been touched so Jooheon guesses Minhyuk must have slept over them. He walks inside carefully, a little uneasily. The slave ruffles his hair and yawns, going over to the liquor tray. He turns towards him with a raised brow.

“No, thank you.” Minhyuk nods and pours himself a drink. He’s wearing a gold robe, tied by a glittery fabric of the same color. Jooheon cannot help but notice the bandages barely hidden by the shirt. He frowns, takes a step forward.

“Are you all right?”

Minhyuk faces him and his eyes focus on the spot Jooheon is starring at. He fastens the robe self-consciously and smiles. “Everything is fine. I have back pains. This helps.”

Jooheon nods and takes the seat Minhyuk offers him. The other man sits in front of him, drink in hand. His expression is neutral, almost too much. He does not look like his usual self.

That is until he breaks into a wide smile and crosses his legs. “So, my prince, what can I do for you?”

His makeup is smudged under his eyes, making him look less put together than usual. Jooheon cannot help but stare, admiring how beautiful the man is. His grey eyes stand out, a storm of clouds and rain piercing Jooheon's soul.

He can do this, he reminds himself. He must do this.

“Minhyuk, I… There is something we need to talk about.”

“Is that so?” the smile is still on, the tone flirty. He drinks a sip while watching him. It’s quite unsettling.

“First, I wanted to apologize for last night. I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. I shouldn’t have provoked Prince Wonho.”

Jooheon thinks he sees Minhyuk still for a millisecond before he waves it off, his tone easy. “It’s quite all right, my prince. Our time together was worth the trouble.”

He seems sincere and it does nothing to help Jooheon. _Come on, man._

“Second… Shownun's told me that he's made a deal with Kihyun. About saving you both.”

“Ah,” Minhyuk leaves his glass on his thigh and rests his head against his hand. “So you know.”

“Yes,” Jooheon takes a deep breath. Here is it. _Be brave now._

“Minhyuk, I’m going to be honest with you. I was delighted when Shownu told me this,”

He pauses long enough for the other man to ask “But?”

The smile is still there, undisturbed, like this is just a silly conversation.

“But I thought about it and I can’t take you. Not unless you free yourself from Wonho first. I saw how he reacted to me dancing with you last night. If I steal you from him, it will mean all-out war.”

Minhyuk doesn’t react. His hand just moves to grip the glass lightly. “Stealing me… That’s an interesting concept.”

“You have to understand, I cannot risk the fate of my country for one life.”

He’s trying to justify himself but really, he’s only making it worse.

Minhyuk turns his eyes to him with a smirk. “Isn’t war what you came for, your highness?”

Jooheon stills, completely caught off guard. Minhyuk laughs. “Oh, don’t be so surprised. I may be a slave, but I’ve been around royals long enough to know when something is up. You coming here in person cannot be a coincidence. You know about King Shin’s fleet. You know war is coming.”

He watches Minhyuk with round eyes. How can he know all this? He is a smart man, that he's gathered, but he is also a pleasure slave confined to his quarters most of the time. How can he know about something like this?

He seems to understand his silent question and smiles again. “Wonho has been rather taken with the endeavor. He’s been complaining frequently.”

What does he say after that? The truth? He can't.

“Look, Minhyuk, you can think what you want, but I don’t want to start a war,”

He takes a breath. Must he really say these things?

Yes, yes, he must.

“You have to convince Wonho to let you go, otherwise I’ll have to leave you here. Trust me, I really don’t want to, but I won’t have a choice.”

“You do realize Kihyun will never agree to leave without me?”

Jooheon plants his eyes into Minhyuk’s. He cannot play games any longer. He has responsibilities. “I know. Which is why I won’t be able to let any of you two out.”

Minhyuk finally loses his smile, frowning. “He’ll kill Shownu if you don’t help him. It’s the only thing keeping him from doing it.”

“He’ll try.”

Minhyuk opens wide eyes and chuckles. “Oh, darling, Shownu will never win against Kihyun. He’s a better fighter.”

“He may be. But he’s injured.”

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, just stares at him in disbelief. Then he laughs, a terrible, genuine laugh.

“Let me get this straight. You’re telling me if I don’t convince Wonho to let me go, you’ll have Shownu kill Kihyun?”

Jooheon’s heart aches. He hates what he is doing. This is not him. But he has no other choice. His duties come before anything else.

“I’m sorry, Minhyuk,” he says sincerely. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but I really like you. I wish things could be different. Unfortunately, they’re not.”

Minhyuk stares at him, eyes darker, mouth pulled in a rictus wrecking havoc inside Jooheon’s heart.

“I thought you were different," the slave thinks out loud, "Seems I was wrong.”

That finishes the Prince off. He tries to control himself by straightening his back. Despite everything, he’s deeply ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “It’s the only way.”

“You and Wonho, you’re not so different. You’re both hypocrites.”

Jooheon's eyes flare. “I am nothing like that man.”

“No, you’re right. Blackmailing me with my friend’s life. I think you’re worse than him.”

Jooheon gets up, circling the table and standing directly in front of the other man. “I’m not blackmailing you, Minhyuk. I’m exposing the reality of our situation to you. I would take you both to Clarifax right now if I could, but I can’t. King Shin is already looking for an excuse to bring war upon us. I can’t hand it to him on a silver platter.”

Minhyuk gets up as well and his face comes closer than it’s ever been to Jooheon’s. His hand caresses Jooheon’s skin softly and he smiles gently. “I would have understood, my prince. But you went and threatened Kihyun's life and this, I simply cannot accept.”

He steps away, leaving Jooheon to watch him with broken eyes. His heart is bleeding inside his chest. He shouldn’t have said anything. He’s too honest for his own good.

“You know where the door is. Have a nice evening, your highness,” Minhyuk bows down and that terrible smile never leaves his face.

Jooheon thinks it might come haunt him in his sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What’s happened?”

Shownu sees Jooheon’s expression as he enters the room. He looks like he’s broken something and will never be able to fix it.

He tells the servants to leave, sitting Jooheon down. The Prince hides his face in his hands and stays like this for long minutes. Shownu gives him time. He’ll talk when he’s ready.

“I fucked up,” he looks up and into Shownu’s eyes with desperation. “I told Minhyuk what I had to. That he needed to cut himself off from Wonho. But Shownu, I… I made a mistake.”

He stares into the void, lost in his own memories. The captain crouches before him and lays a comforting hand on his arm.

“You should have seen his eyes, Shownu. The way he looked at me, it was like I had betrayed him. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget it. I should have never went. I should have kept my mouth shut. I…”

“Slow down,” Shownu interrupts him. “What did you tell him exactly?”

Jooheon takes a deep breath and his eyes lower in shame. “I told him that if he didn’t manage to free himself, you’d be forced to kill Kihyun.”

Shownu exhales and his eyes close momentarily. “Oh, Jooheon…”

Jooheon shakes him off and starts pacing. “I have to make it right. I have to talk to him. Explain what I meant. I can’t let him think…”

“No,” Shownu interrupts, getting back up. “He won’t listen to you.”

Jooheon stops dead in his tracks. “I have to try.”

“Let me do it,” Shownu sights. “Let me explain it to him. He might not be so defensive with me.”

Jooheon shakes his head and the captain watches him with gentle eyes. “You really like him, don’t you?”

His gaze shifts slowly. “He’s… different. Smart, kind, funny. I know it’s ridiculous but I just…”

Shownu comes to grip his arm once again with an indulgent smile. “You had to pick Wonho’s slave, didn’t you?”

Jooheon laughs a little, still clearly disturbed. “I don’t think I chose. I think he chose me.”

Shownu nods. He gets what he means. They are things sometimes you cannot rule over.

He’ll talk to Minhyuk for Jooheon, if only to make the slave see just who exactly is standing before him. Jooheon is not like any other prince. He’s better. That is why Shownu serves him.

“Stay here for dinner. I’ll take care of this.”

And Jooheon nods because he trusts him. Because they have each other for these kinds of situations. It’s more than Minhyuk and Kihyun have ever had.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Min? You there?”

Changkyun erupts in Minhyuk’s chambers with a smile.

“Hyung, you have to come downstairs. That Yusayn singer, she’s something really.”

He notices Minhyuk’s stiff posture and lost eyes. “Min, is everything all right?”

The other man turns around with a fake smile, one Changkyun has come to know how to read. “Of course, darling. Everything is fine.”

“Don’t lie to me. What is it?”

He comes closer and lets his eyes roam all over Minhyuk’s frame. He doesn’t look injured, although it’s difficult to say under all those layers.

“Do you know why I never ran away from here?”

It’s an unexpected question and Changkyun frowns.

“I could have done it multiple times,” Minhyuk resumes. “I almost did. But then I remembered that there was no way I could survive outside. I would be dead in a week. The only place I know how to handle is the court.”

He pauses, turning dark eyes on him. “I thought I knew what I was doing. What kind of games I was playing. But tonight, I realized that maybe I don’t know anything at all.”

Changkyun is confused. He stays silent, supporting Minhyuk gently with his hand. The other shakes his head. “I am tired of all this, Kyun.”

He takes the glass from Minhyuk’s hands to finish it himself and asks seriously. “Tell me what I can do?”

“Nothing,” Minhyuk answers honestly, a gentle smile coloring his lips when his eyes find his.

“You know you have me, whatever happens?”

“I do. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me here.”

He ruffles Changkyun’s hair and steps towards the door. The mercenary stops him with a small pull.

“We don’t have to go, hyung. We can stay here for tonight.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “The King… You know I can’t.”

Changkyun feels his blood suddenly start to boil. Those fucking royals. He’d kill all of them if he could.

“He won’t touch you if I’m here.”

“No, but he’ll come later, and it will be worse. Besides, I can’t risk you getting in trouble over this.”

Changkyun circles Minhyuk, planting his eyes into the taller’s. “How many times have we talked about this? I can handle my own, hyung. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Minhyuk smiles. “I know. But this isn’t worth fighting for,” he extends his hand, silencing Changkyun’s upcoming round of protests. “Come now. I’m already late for dinner.”

The mercenary shakes his head but he takes Minhyuk’s arm nonetheless. “I’ll be there if you need me.”

Minhyuk nods and the thanks he whispers tugs a little more at Changkyun’s heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Kihyun hears the footsteps approaching. He knows these ones by heart.

Gnash does not say anything, just stares at him with distaste.

“King Shin is concerned. He thinks you might not be able to fight tomorrow. I told him there’s nothing to worry about. You’ll do fine, won’t you?”

Kihyun chuckles. The King of Savara really does not like to lose, nearly as much as Gash. If it wasn’t for his desire to live, he’d let himself be killed for the sole pleasure of seeing the agony on both of their faces.

“Kihyun, answer me.”

It’s funny, how worried his master is. His leg is healing quickly, thanks to Shownu’s treatment, but one day is not enough. Tomorrow will be a challenge. He hopes the game won’t be as demanding as the previous ones.

There are only seven of them left. An odd number. They won’t be able to fight in pairs again.

He knows he has to save Shownu, whatever happens. It’s his only ticket out of here. The man is less of a pain in the ass than when they met, but still. It will already be hard enough to protect himself, let alone someone else.

“I will manage,” he finally answers Gash. “This might come as a surprise to you, but I actually want to stay alive.”

The slave master has a horrible smile, one as sadistic and perverted as himself.

“Good.”

He turns around, ready to leave as quickly as he came. However, once he’s at the door, he stops.

“Dear, I forgot to tell you… Can you guess who I saw dancing with the heir to Clarifax last night?”

Kihyun’s breath catches. Oh god, no. This cannot be happening. Not right now.

Gash whistles. “He was quite impressive. Very different from when I last saw him. Took me a long time to recognize him.”

The gladiator looks up sharply. His fists close and the chains around his ankles clink as he moves.

Gash continues, undisturbed, voluntarily ignoring him. “Between you and me, I thought he wouldn’t last long here. He was a quality piece, for sure, but his spirit was… Well, you know.”

He turns as Kihyun rises. The Black Menace is ready to break the bars of his cell, darkness twirling around him in waves. “If you as much as lay a hand on him…”

Gash raises a brow, smile never leaving his face. “Come now, Kihyun. As long as you honor your part of the deal, there is no reason for me to do anything to Minhyuk.”

Kihyun winces as his leg shakes under his weight but he does not waver, simply stares at the man he hates the most on this earth. The slave master finally lets his mask fall, revealing the extent of the madness lying underneath it all.

“Wouldn’t it be a shame, if the King found out who he really is?”

The menace hangs between them. Kihyun shakes with repressed rage. Whatever chance he thought he had, whatever plan, it won’t work if Gash talks. The King must never know. No one, no one can ever know.

The slave master leaves Kihyun with his demons, his steps taking him further away from the threat, but not before he’s bid a final good night to the monster he’s created.

Yes, Kihyun is a monster and yes, he’ll kill anyone who stands in his way.

No more games now. No more deals. He is going to unleash what he’s been holding back all this time.

They do not call him the Black Menace for nothing.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Minhyuk, a word.”

Shownu, the captain of the Prince of Clarifax, is standing before them. His eyes are watching Changkyun warily. The mercenary pulls on his cigarette with a dangerous smile.

“If this is about Jooheon, you can leave. I’m done with that man.”

Minhyuk’s answer is curt, gaze never leaving the Yusayn singer. Changkyun steps a little closer to him, threatening the tall Clarifaxian implicitly.

“Please, Minhyuk. It’s important.”

“Sweetheart,” Chankhyun says, “I believe the man doesn’t want to speak to you.”

Shownu ignores him to focus on the slave. “He didn’t mean what he said. You know me, Minhyuk, I would never betray your trust.”

“No,” Minhyuk answers, finally turning around to look at the man, “But if he orders you to kill Kihyun, you’ll do as he says. I know how loyal you are to him, Shownu.”

The captain watches Changkyun, warning the slave against his presence. Minhyuk just waves it off.

Shownu seems to realize he’s not going to get anywhere with their current situation so, instead, he focuses on Minhyuk one last time. “I’m not forcing you to do anything. I’m just asking you to hear him out. He means well, he’s just clumsy sometimes.”

The slave takes his time to nod non-committedly. There’s no way to know he’ll do what Shownu asks.

The captain takes his leave and Changkyun watches him, pulling on his smoke distractedly.

“If you want the heir to Clarifax to lose his family jewels, it can be arranged.”

Minhyuk turns towards him with a chuckle and shakes his head. “You’re impossible.”

They both laugh until a voice interrupts them. “Is there something funny I should know about?”

Prince Wonho appears, as majestic as ever, sea blue linen draped loosely over his chest, white trousers leaving very little to imagination.

Minhyuk’s smile is a little tensed when the Prince kisses his hair, hand on his back. The pain in his eyes as the Savarian rubs his back tells Changkyun precisely what he needs to know. Minhyuk is indeed injured.

“How are you, darling?” Wonho asks. His eyes are on the great staircase, almost as if he’s expecting someone to arrive any minute.

Minhyuk moves, expertly getting himself out of the painful embrace while still leaving a hand on Wonho’s chest.

“I’m terrible,” he answers with a pout. “You have not yet introduced me to this delightful creature,” he designates the singer with a tilt of his head.

Minhyuk’s ability to lie has always been impressive, especially to Changkyun who prides himself on being one of the best liars in the thirty-realms.

Wonho smiles apologetically and brings Minhyuk’s palm to his lips for a feather kiss. “In a minute, I promise. I need to have a word with Kyun first.”

The pout stays on but the slave nods. “Fine, I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thank you,” Wonho smiles before his eyes find the mercenary’s. “Come with me.”

They step away from the crowd, outside where no soul can hear them. Changkyun waits, a little curious. He throws his cigarette and crosses his arms over his chest.

“What is it your highness?”

“How many ships do we have? In total, I mean?”

He sounds serious, back to business in the blink of an eyes. Changkyun leans against the wall, nails grazing his lips as he thinks.

“A hundred and twelve now. Although three are still under construction.”

The Prince rubs his forehead, lost in thought. “How much could we afford to give up?”

Changkyun raises both brows but he asks no question. He knows better than to try and extract information from Wonho. He usually provides it willingly. “Depends on what you intend to do with them.”

“How many?” Wonho insists.

“Thirty, tops.”

The Prince doesn’t seem too satisfied with his answer. “The Yusayn Queen has asked for my conversion to their religion. I need to give her something else instead.”

Changkyun shrugs. “I mean, it was to be expected. Yusays are quite the fanatics.”

Wonho turns sharp eyes towards him. “It’s still not realistic, Changkyun. The Queen knows Savara is a secular country.”

Changkyun pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, stepping off the wall to gaze into the horizon. The night is so dark, it’s almost impossible to make out the shape of the arena in the distance.

It’s true the Queen’s condition is a little farfetched. She must have expected a refusal, especially from such a young leader eager to assert his dominance. No, she was aiming for something else. Probably those ships Wonho is now offering.

He tells the Prince as much. Not the young leader part, of course. He’s not suicidal.

Wonho considers him silently. You can almost see the gears working in his head.

“Besides,” Changkyun remarks, “You father would never agree to lend you thirty ships, whatever lie you make up. He’s arming them as we speak.”

Wonho stills. His eyes are focused on his when he asks “What are you talking about?”

Ah. He does not know.

“I went to see them myself as soon as I got back. I thought you went as well. He’s getting them ready for battle.”

The Prince takes a very different expression then. “Clarifax,” his pupils are gleaming under the moonlight. “He’s going to attack Clarifax.”

“Shit,” Changkyun exhales elegantly. “Why hasn’t he told you?”

Suddenly, all color leaves the Prince’s face. His eyes are moving quickly, travelling along the images in his mind. He’s figuring something out, realizing what he has been missing.

“He knows. He knows what I’ve been doing. That’s why he’s been such a pain in the ass lately. He’s distracting me with futile little missions,” the tone of his voice is getting angrier by the second. “The games, it’s a cover. He’s going to attack as soon as they end.”

Changkyun pulls on his smoke for longer than necessary. This is not good. It means he’s been exposed as well. He can kiss his money and status goodbye if the King locks up his son and unleashes his army on Clarifax.

“What do we do?” he asks.

The hair to Savara focuses his eyes on the distant arena. His voice is low when he answers. “We do what he will never expect us to do. We destroy his perfect plan.”

He turns towards Changkyun with a dark look in his eyes. This is the Prince the mercenary has chosen. This is the cunning little shit who will make him rich.

“No more games, Kyun. It is high time we start putting our own plan to execution.”

Changkyun smiles, delighted.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	15. Chapter 15

Hyungwon has decided not to attend dinner.

He is expected to, by his parents, by the Prince…

However, Hyungwon is not one to give in easily. If Wonho really wants him, he’ll have to come and get him.

The book he is reading while he waits is one he has read countless times. His favorite actually.

The novel tells the story of a slave, Marianne. She is purchased by a senator who falls in love with her beauty. Little does he know that the slave is an assassin in hiding. He takes her in, cares for her, that is until she savagely murders him. He is stabbed to death repeatedly by the young woman, a simple hand print left on the wall next to his body. The author never explains why the woman kills him, leaves to the reader to interpret why exactly.

This narrative was inspired by the real-life murder of Senator Caius. His body was found as described by the author, the hand print visible next to it. His guards were never able to find the murderer or the murder weapon. Some say it was divine judgment, passed down on the Senator who was known to be a terrible man. The story has been told and retold in courts, used as a warning against slaves and those who fall in love with them.

As much as he hates violence, Hyungwon is fascinated by the retelling of this well-known mystery. He admires the explanation the author has tried to provide, however romanticized.

A knock on the door pulls him out of his reverie and he gets up to open.

King Shin is standing there, flanked by two heavily armed guards. Hyungwon bows, fear making his heart skip a beat.

“I am looking for my son,” the King announces without any other form of introduction. “I thought perhaps he might be here.”

“Your majesty, I apologize but he isn’t,” Hyungwon answers, head still bowed.

Why would the King look for his son in his chambers? This makes absolutely no sense.

“I see,” the King frowns and his hand invites Hyungwon to follow him. “Come then, young man. Dinner is about to be served.”

Hyungwon does not dare to object. He follows as he is.

The great hall is full of noblemen and women. Hyungwon lets his eyes wander, looking for the Prince. Unfortunately, he is not there.

“My son is quite fond of you, I believe. As you are of him.”

The King’s words send a chill down Hyungwon’s spine. The last thing he wants is the King of Savara to know what is going on between the two of them.

“Is he, your highness?” he asks carefully.

“Yes, yes,” the King’s eyes take in his frame with distance. “Try not to disappoint him.”

Hyungwon watches him leave, frozen on the spot. What the hell does he mean?

He’s pretty sure Wonho never noticed him before the day he came to his door. He was definitely not fond of him. The dynamic has just changed between them and there is absolutely no way the King has been made aware so quickly.

He has spies everywhere, that is true. But how would they have known what went on this morning?

He suddenly feels very self-conscious. His eyes search the crowd for the Prince once again. He is still not there.

Something here isn’t right. Why would the King look for Wonho in his chambers? Why would he tell him all those things?

He is nothing to King Shin. The son of merchants. Not a worthy heir, not a desirable son in law.

He should warn him off, not the contrary.

He remembers the other night, the surprise when he discovered he was seated next to Wonho. His position should have never allowed him to be at the royal family’s table. Especially without his parents.

Did… Did the King place him there? On purpose?

But for what? Why would he want his son to take interest in a merchants’ son?

He has no idea. The only explanation would be his wealth. But Savara does not need money. They have more than enough. It cannot be about this.

As Hyungwon turns the matter over and over in his head, his eyes finally land on the Prince’s familiar form.

Images of this morning are brought forth before his eyes. The beauty of Wonho coming undone under his care. His own burning desire to keep him by his side.

Even if the King is manipulating them, could he really have predicted this? Could he have planned so far up ahead?

The thing Hyungwon doesn’t realize in all his innocence, is that yes, the King could have.

And so he tells himself he will not give up what he has wanted for so long and finally obtained. He’s been in love with Wonho for so many years. He cannot let him slip away now.

He should have known better. He should have asked. But he doesn’t. He would have if he’d seen King Shin’s secret little smile.

His pawns are in place and the game is only beginning.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The knock on Jooheon’s door is discreet. He invites the intruder to step inside.

He freezes when he sees the familiar dark hair, the green emerald eyes and the large chest.

Prince Wonho is in his chambers.

“Your highness,” the Clarifaxian bows curtly, brows drawn. Whatever the brat wants, it can wait. He has other more important things to deal with.

“I don’t have a lot of time, Prince,” he warns.

Wonho closes the door and his eyes flare. Surprisingly, he stays quiet. The leopard at his feet comes to sit between them, a silent presence worrying Jooheon a little. Can this thing kill? Is that why Wonho is here?

“I’ll be brief, then,” the Prince of Savara says. “My father is about to launch an attack on your Kingdom.”

Jooheon does not move, just stares. His eyes find the Prince’s and they battle silently.

Why is Wonho telling him this? Is he… warning him?

“You know,” the Savarian understands. He nods and walks further inside, gaze shifting to the furniture.

Jooheon still does not move, watching him carefully. “Why are you here?” he asks.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I wouldn’t ask if it were,” Jooheon never lets the other man leave his sight.

The tension between them is palpable. Wonho steps closer to him, his expression serious. He’s not here to mock him.

“You and I, we’ve never seen eye to eye. I’ve always found your country rather… rustic,” his hand designates the simple furniture with contempt. “But our interests momentarily align.”

Jooheon smiles mockingly. “You mean, you need my help.”

Wonho focuses back on him. “You definitely need mine.”

He pauses, letting it sink in. Only then does he attack. “I know you’ve been spying on the naval construction site, you and your stooges. I know why you’re here, Jooheon, and it isn’t to please my Father’s thirst for power.”

Jooheon’s smile enlarges. “No, you’re right, it’s not. But it isn’t to satisfy your own thirst for power either.”

Wonho’s eyes gleam. There. He’s caught him.

Jooheon hammers it home. “I will not help you stage a coup, _Hoseok_.”

“What if I tell you I will never touch Clarifax?” His voice is calm. He knows what he is doing. “What if the first thing I do is announce our alliance? Peace between Savara and Clarifax, for the duration of my reign.”

It’s a tempting proposition. Peace. As prepared as they are for war, Jooheon would much prefer to prevent it.

“Why should I trust a word you say?” Jooheon asks. “You and I hate each other. You’ve made clear what you think of me and my people.”

It’s Wonho’s turn to smile. “Ever heard of the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?”

_The Art of War_. Jooheon has read it, of course. Every Prince has.

It’s a dangerous concept. There can never be trust between them, just a mutual understanding. Should that understanding end, the consequences would be terrible, for both of them.

It will take a few years, but eventually, Wonho will follow in his father’s footsteps. He will declare war on Clarifax.

Should they strike now, when they have the advantage? Should he warn his father and be done with it, or should he take this deal?

The immensity of his responsibility suddenly weights heavy on his shoulders. Which decision is the right one?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonho has the heir to Clarifax cornered. Either he accepts and all goes accordingly, or he can refuse and complicate immensely Wonho’s perfectly crafted plan.

Jooheon was always his weak spot. He should have made a friend of the Prince but instead he had played his father’s games, pushed the Clarifaxian further and further away until they could no longer tolerate each other.

It was a dumb move, he realizes that now. Jooheon, in all his naivety, would have jumped to help him if they’d been friends. This little agreement would never have happened.

Oh, well. It’s too late to make amends now.

He understands the Prince is pondering on their strategic military advantage. They know the seas better than anyone, and they might be able to win this war, whereas in a few years…

Unfortunately for Jooheon, if he choses this option, Wonho will have to kill him. He hasn’t brought Yeori for nothing.

The court has always considered the leopard as one of his numerous extravagances. He has made a point of taking it everywhere with him, wherever he goes. No one knows he’s trained it to kill. No one would ever expect it to be aggressive.

He’s crafted his whole world around deception. His image, Changkyun, his passivity. No one in the whole thirty-two kingdoms would ever believe Prince Wonho is more than a spoiled kid.

Except for the leaders of the realms he’s contacted of course. They finally know better.

However, whatever he’s accomplished, it won’t work if his father takes over Clarifax. His power will be uncontestable, and the kings and queens will never dare oppose him. These cowards would never even agree to support him, when there is such a high chance his father will remain on the throne.

His only option is the kingdom that has never feared his father. A coup would be beneficial for Clarifax, especially if they can sign a peace agreement with their long-standing enemy.

He focuses back on Jooheon as he starts to speak. He will have conditions, Wonho is sure.

“If I agree to this, you have to give me a few things in return.”

There. Finally.

“Is peace not enough?” Wonho pushes. He knows it’s futile but he needs the other man to believe he never thought he’d ask for collateral.

He’s vividly reminded why he hates Jooheon so much.

“Don’t mistake me for a fool, Hoseok.” The Savarian grits his teeth with the name. “I know you expected a few conditions.”

It seems the Prince of Clarifax must be an eternal pain in his ass.

“I want a signed agreement,” Jooheon starts. “An official statement.”

Of course, he does. Wonho nods reluctantly.

“Something else,” Jooheon continues. His eyes find the Prince’s and the light in them states the importance of his next condition.

“You will free Minhyuk.”

That, he didn’t expect.

The slap makes his ears ring. His blood boils and his fists close with the irrepressible need to meet the other man’s jaw.

That fucker, how dare he?

He could have done it. He could have freed Minhyuk. But certainly not to _him_.

“You misunderstand,” Wonho’s voice has dropped more than a few degrees. “This is a political discussion. My slave has nothing to do with it.”

Jooheon shakes his head. “He has everything to do with it.”

He steps forward, invading Wonho’s personal space. “Do you know the real reason I’m here? It’s for him. For all of them. Slaves,” he almost spits in the Savarian’s face. “are why we’re ready to rage war.”

Wonho takes a step back. He knows, of course he knows. But the way Jooheon has just presented it, the contempt in his voice when he spoke makes the Prince realize for the first time how little consideration he’s given to the matter.

Clarifax is a slave-free country. It is their reason of existence. Countless little realms associating for a common cause, choosing a King to honor the one and only condition uniting them all.

Eradicate slavery.

Even if Wonho had tried, Jooheon would never have befriended him for this sole reason.

“Your coup for Minhyuk,” Jooheon synthesizes. “That is my final offer.”

His coup for a sign Wonho’s reign will be different. For a sign he will be better to slaves.

It’s nothing, and yet it is so much to ask of him. Because if he frees Minhyuk, the political repercussions would be catastrophic. Most realms survive on slavery. To start and freeing them all would sink their economy. He’s not even sure Savara could afford such measure.

And if Savara falls, the most powerful realm of the thirty-two, the others will soon follow.

No, Jooheon is not a fool. He knows precisely what he is asking for. Change, in its most dangerous form.

“You know I can’t,” he says. “You know damn well what would happen if I did this.”

Jooheon’s eyes are hard on him. “Then you’re no better than your father. At least he is old and easier to kill.”

“You’re making a big mistake, Jooheon,” Wonho warns. “My father is the most difficult man to kill. I’m offering you a partnership. He will offer you only war.”

Jooheon is too quick to answer. He does not hear what Wonho is trying to say to him. His pride has taken over.

“At least he fights for what he believes in, which is more than you ever did.”

Wonho’s anger does not withstand the assault. He punches the Clarifaxian, making him tumble and fall to the ground. He whistles, the signal he’s taught Yeori, and the leopard strikes. She does not kill him, simply injures him enough for the Prince not to move.

Wonho walks over to the bleeding Clarifaxian. It’s hard to believe he didn’t want to come to this but now, it is too late.

“I fight for myself and the people I hold dear, Jooheon. Which is more than you ever take into do.”

He invites the guards inside. “Throw this man in a cell.”

Then his eyes watch Jooheon’s as he commands what he knows the other man dreads most. What was bound to happen if he resisted the heir to Savara.

“Find his captain. He is no longer a free man. He belongs to the games now.”

And the look in Jooheon’s eyes is one of pure hatred, sending chills down Wonho’s spine.

He would almost regret it if his own survival didn’t depend on what he just decided to start.

Plan B is in motion now, and no one will be able to stop it.


	16. Chapter 16

Shownu has been in the military long enough to know when he is about to be jumped.

He is about to be jumped.

He is on his way to Kihyun’s cell to change his bandages when it happens. A form emerges from the sand hills, then another and another.

The three men are not guards. They’re mercenaries. Shownu does not spot the one he saw tonight amongst them.

The man who reaches him first draws out a dagger, aiming for his lower stomach. Shownu moves to the side, grabbing the man’s arm and yanking it towards his throat. The knife misses by a few centimeters as the other pushes the captain’s leg, throwing him off balance. He feels the second man’s blade against his armor. He whirls around and kicks him in the chest, recovering the sword as he falls. He turns to attack the first man once again. His assailant is fast, but his small blade fails to compensate for the sword. His head rolls on the sand as Shownu’s slashes it off.

The third man reaches him as the second gets back up. They surge forward at the same time. Shownu pushes between them, blocking the third man’s knife while he feels the second hit his head with his foot. He tumbles backwards, a little disoriented but manages to catch the third’s man arm as he attacks. He cuts it off.

The scream is not good for him. This will alert other guards. He has to hurry.

The second recovers the third’s knife and aims for Shownu’s forearm. To blade cuts his skin from his hand to his elbow in a nasty burn. Shownu moves out of reach. His feet kicks sand up in the air and he momentarily manages to blind his opponent.

It’s enough time for him to drive the sword through his back.

He finishes the third man off and searches them quickly. They have no distinct sign. He has no idea on who’s orders they are acting.

Whoever they are, they’ve targeted him for a reason.

He is prepared to run to the castle when he notices a small party leaving the tall building towards the arena. Between them is a white-haired form, hands pulled behind his back in chains.

Jooheon.

Shownu lays down, hiding in the dark. He could attack them now, if it weren’t for the number of guards. He is not sure he can take ten of them by himself.

They are going to hold the Prince inside the arena’s cells, he understands. He can easily reach those with the secret passage.

First, he has to get to their chambers and recover the keys.

His heart beats hard in his chest as he buries the bodies in the sand and uses one of their cloaks as a disguise. He pulls the hood low on his head and starts walking towards his aim.

He thinks he will be able to reach the chambers through their window, but two guards have already been posted there. This smells bad. He hopes the servants are safe.

The whole Clarifaxian guard has probably been arrested by now. He is well and truly alone.

There is one thing he can try. It’s not a good idea, but he has no other choice.

He moves to the far end of the castle, crossing the gardens carefully. The plants are surprisingly luxurious. Dry vegetation, hiding him from view.

The window is opened but no one is on the balcony. He needs to signal himself.

He searches for a stone, anything. There, under a cactus.

He wraps his hand in the cloak’s fabric and pulls it out. His aim is careful when he throws. _Inside_ , he prays. _You need to lend inside._

The rock does, thankfully.

There are twenty seconds of tense silence before someone emerges on the balcony.

Minhyuk is alone.

Shownu reveals himself, pulling his hood off quickly. Minhyuk opens wide eyes before he nods. He knows what to do.

Shownu hides for ten good minutes, blade drawn. Finally, he sees Minhyuk tie his sheets to the balustrade and send it downwards. He has taken the time to make knots so Shownu can climb more easily.

He runs and grabs it quickly. His injured arm burns as he pulls on his muscles, but he cannot afford to worry about it.

The slave helps him up and over the balustrade, unknotting the sheets and throwing them under his bed. Shownu follows him inside, coming to check the door immediately. It’s locked.

“What the hell is going on?” Minhyuk asks, pulling him away from the door. He closes his windows and the curtains over them.

“Jooheon has been arrested. I don’t why, I don’t know by whom,” his breath is laborious. He closes his eyes to calm himself down. He needs to be in complete control now.

No thinking about what could happen to the Prince. No speculating.

“Oh, god, no,” Minhyuk brings him a glass of water and Shownu gulps it down greedily. Minhyuk shakes his head. “It’s either Wonho or the King.”

“Maybe both,” the captain completes. He moves to sit on the bed and pulls out the bandages he had prepared for Kihyun.

“Here,” Minhyuk comes to crouch before him. “Let me do it.”

He watches as the hands work quickly. He is used to treating injuries, it seems.

“What happened?” the slave asks and Shownu grunts. “I got jumped by mercenaries on my way to the arena. They were expecting me. I think they know about my visits to Kihyun.”

Minhyuk gets back up, wiping the blood off his hands on a piece of fabric, eyes suddenly bright with understanding. “Are you sure they were mercenaries?”

“Yes, Minhyuk. I’m sure.”

The man sights. “Then it’s Wonho.”

Shownu frowns and the slave explains. “He has a little army of them. The King only ever uses his personal guard for such things.”

The captain is even more perplex and Minhyuk raises his brow. “You’d be surprised with the number of assassinations I’ve witnessed.”

Shownu nods. He understands better now. Still, this is bad news. Just as Savara is prepared to go to war, Jooheon is imprisoned. It cannot be a coincidence.

“I need to access Jooheon’s chambers. We know of a secret passage that runs from the palace to the arena. I need the keys to access it.”

Minhyuk frowns. “Why didn’t you use the passage to visit Kihyun? It would have prevented all this,” his hand vaguely designates his injured arm.

“It was too valuable to reveal. We only ever cross through there when we really don’t want to be seen.”

Minhyuk nods, partially unconvinced. His hand tugs at his hair as he thinks.

“You’ll never reach the Prince’s chamber. If what you say is true, then the palace will be crawling with guards and mercenaries. You’re difficult to miss, even in a cloak.”

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Shownu asks a little angrily.

Every minute that passes is another during which something could happen to Jooheon.

“Nothing,” Minhyuk says. “I’ll get them.”

The captain blinks, surprised. “You’d be putting yourself in danger.”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Yes, well, war is definitely coming now, whatever I do, and Jooheon is Kihyun’s and I only ticket out of here.”

Shownu is wary. He does not like to put civilians in danger. “Minhyuk…”

“You have a better idea?” the slave asks very seriously and the captain does not say anything.

No, he doesn’t.

“Fine, but I can’t stay here.”

Minhyuk nods. He goes to his dressing table. Shownu watches him pull out a drawer before his hand reaches inside and unlocks a secret compartment. From inside he pulls a sheet of paper and a small object wrapped in leather.

He gives the captain the piece of paper. “This is a map of the castle and all its secret passages. I’ve kept it just in case I needed to escape. I’m guessing you’re somewhat familiar with it.”

He is but this is still very useful. He thanks Minhyuk. “What is that?” he cannot help but ask as he watches Minhyuk unwrap the mysterious object.

A small crossbow and matching sized bolts are revealed by the dim light. The crafting is impressing for such a small weapon.

“In case things get a little rocky,” Minhyuk answers with a smile.

His eyes tell him he’s been waiting for this. Shownu understands.

He describes the keys and where to find them while Minhyuk changes, drawing a long vest over his shirt, hiding the weapon inside. The slave enfolds the map and designates a passage running from his chambers to Wonho’s.

“His room is on the ground floor so you will be able to escape through there. Meet me in the gardens.”

They both nod, adrenaline coursing through their veins. It’s the best chance they are going to get.

Minhyuk steps towards the door. His hand hesitates on the knob before he turns around, eyes fixed on his.

“Whatever happens, promise me you will get Kihyun out.”

Shownu does not like this situation. They are not prepared, they have no time.

Still, he agrees. If Minhyuk is willing to help, then so is he.

“You have my word I’ll protect him.”

With this, Minhyuk vanishes, leaving nothing behind but a faint trace of cologne and a bad feeling deep down Shownu’s gut.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Changkyun pushes one of the three dead bodies with his foot, pulling on his cigarette.

These aren’t his men, but they are dressed as such.

He had heard the scream when he was on his way to the stables. Someone had escaped near the palace and Changkyun had watched him silently, waiting for the right moment to intervene.

He’d been blocked by the guards bringing the Clarifaxian Prince through the desert, hands chained.

Now he knows plan B is in motion.

Still, that does not explain the three bodies. Wonho has not given any orders to his mercenaries. If there was a kill mission to carry out, Changkyun would have been made aware.

He walks back to the castle, mingling with the crowd, looking for the Prince. He is standing at the top of the stairs with his father, facing the representatives of the thirty-two kingdoms and the whole court.

Man, he really does not waste any time.

The King quiets the rumors by raising his hand. His voice is steady when he speaks.

“There’s been an attempt of assassination on my son.”

He pauses theatrically, letting the _ohs_ and _ahs_ spice up his announcement. He only demands silence after a minute.

“Prince Lee Jooheon has been arrested, along with the entirety of his guard.”

Chaos erupts once again, whispers. Changkyun’s eyes find Wonho’s in the distance.

“The games will continue despite Clarifax’s vain attempt at stopping them,” The King lets his gaze travel through the hall, ensuring every single of them is listening. “However, there will be consequences. I do not tolerate assassination attempts, especially on my son.”

The King is an excellent actor. Now that Changkyun knows he’s been planning to make his _son_ suffer the consequences of his ambition, he is amused with King Shin’s sudden concern.

What a wonderful father that man is.

Sarcasm, however, does not take his attention off the Prince. There’s one final part they need for this to work.

“I will now call the Kings and Queens of all kingdoms for an emergency meeting. For those who are not concerned, enjoy your evening,” the King concludes, leaving almost immediately, followed by his son.

Changkyun has just enough time to catch the Prince’s smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hyungwon is stunned with the news.

Prince Jooheon has tried to assassinate Wonho? Why?

The Clarifaxian does not seem like the type to engage in such actions. Hyungwon finds it hard to believe he has been plotting this all along. All it would bring Clarifax is war.

No, this has to be a lie.

He has to warn Minhyuk. The man would very well be capable of rushing to the Prince’s chambers.

Hyungwon will be there first, he reassures himself. He will not let the other man act foolishly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The chambers are guarded, as expected.

Minhyuk eyes the two men. One of them is familiar to him. Thank god.

He makes his way to the door, rocking his hips suggestively. Both of them watch him with interest.

“Hello, Leen,” he smiles, tone flirty. The man in question reddens, eyes shifting to the other guard cautiously.

“Hello, Min.”

Minhyuk steps closer, smile still on. He lays a hand on Leen’s armor.

“Listen darling, I’m very sorry to ask this of you, but I have lent my favorite scarf to one of Jooheon’s little servant. It was foolish of me, really, but the poor thing was looking so dull, I thought she might use a little color. Clarifaxian, you know…”

He rolls his eyes, pushing the theatrics. His fingers meet the man’s skin artistically and the guard’s flush crawls further up his neck.

“I’m sorry, Min, but these have been closed off to the public. I cannot let you in.”

Minhyuk gives the other guard a pout, making sure he is on his side. Then he focuses on Leen once again. “I’ll be just a minute, darling. In and out. Besides, what could I possible steal inside? The Prince has terrible tastes in furniture.”

The guard is plying under his hands. He can feel his determination waver.

A little push, that is all it will take.

“You’d be doing me an immense favor, Leen. One I would have to repay in kind.”

He lets his eyes trail over his lips, making his intentions clear. The guard blinks rapidly. Then he smiles distractedly.

“All right, all right. In you go. But a minute, Min. That’s it.”

“Thank you, darling,” he kisses the man on the cheek and sends a flying kiss to the other guard. As he steps inside, he hears the man whisper a barely audible _lucky bastard._

The room is dim. He has to light up a candle to see. He almost slips as he walks over to the coffer Shownu mentioned. He lights up the floor to see what made him loose his footing.

Blood.

His own blood freezes. Jooheon is hurt.

Even after what he said, Minhyuk cannot help but worry. He has taken a liking to the Clarifaxian Prince. To know he is injured sends little electrical surges to his heart.

He wastes no time, searching the coffer until he finds the heavy metal keys. He tucks them inside his vest before getting ready to blow off the candle.

That is when an idea emerges in his mind.

He moves to the bed and puts the candle close to the sheets. It will take a few minutes for the fire to start, but it should be enough of a distraction to create a little chaos.

“Min,” he hears Leen calling him and he shouts back, voice light. “Coming!”

He closes the door carefully behind himself, pouting, shoulders low. “I couldn’t find it. She must have kept it with her.”

“I’m sorry,” Leen apologizes. He pauses before he smiles, “I’m sure Prince Wonho will buy you a new one.”

Minhyuk forces a smile in return. How vain and utterly unintelligent must these men think he is, really, to say things like these.

“I’m sure he will. Thank you again, Leenie. See you soon.”

He winks and leaves, the keys a comforting weight in his pocket.

Now the difficult part.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seatbelts. It's about to get wild ;)

 

 

“Minhyuk!”

Hyungwon recognizes his familiar form as he crosses the corridors. He stops, turns around and waits for him to catch up.

“How are you doing, Hyungwon?”

He rolls his eyes, pulling Minhyuk’s arm to take him away from here.

“Listen to me. Jooheon has been imprisoned. The King made an official statement, along with Wonho. They say he tried to kill the Prince.”

Minhyuk stops, shaking his head. “It’s not true.”

“I know,” Hyungwon confirms. “But still, you and I shouldn’t get involved. The King is out for blood. He’s gathered the war council. I think he’s going to attack Clarifax.”

Minhyuk doesn’t react. Hyungwon puts it down to surprise.

He pulls on the slave’s arm. “We need to get out of here.”

Just as Minhyuk is about to say something, King Shin walks out on them.

Hyungwon freezes. Minhyuk straightens his back. They are in trouble.

“There you are, slave. Come with me.”

Minhyuk inhales deeply. “Of course, your majesty.”

Just as suddenly, screams start to erupt in the distance. A few men come running, screaming “FIRE!” at the top of their lungs.

The King turns around to watch them and Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon. He embraces him.

He feels the slave’s hands bury in his pockets and something slip inside. “Takes this to the gardens,” he whispers. “Find Shownu, he’ll know what to do. I’m sorry.”

“Minhyuk, now,” the King summons as he looks back on the pair. The slave steps back, nodding towards Hyungwon.

He watches as they disappear, worry tugging at his heart. Whatever the King wants, it cannot be good.

He rushes back to his chambers and pulls the lock, taking out the object Minhyuk has given him.

Keys. Rusty, heavy, old looking keys.

He knows who Shownu is, and he’s surprised the man hasn’t been arrested with the rest of the guard. It seems King Shin lied when he said all the Clarifaxians had been caught.

He also knows the meaning of those keys. If he takes them to Shownu, he will involve himself in this whole mess.

He really does not wish to. The fact that Minhyuk apologized is yet another indication that this isn’t something he should consider. However, the slave wouldn’t have asked him if it wasn’t important.

Hyungwon takes out his cloak and puts the keys inside. He crosses the corridors, guards otherwise occupied with the fire, running past him without ever giving him any attention.

The gardens are empty when he reaches them. He waits for something to happen, but no sound comes to disturb the quiet peace of the night.

“I’ve been sent by Minhyuk,” he states, a little afraid. This looks awfully like one of his books and he doesn’t much like the role he’s playing.

He feels the cold steel on his skin before he can say anything else. He is being pulled behind a bush of cactuses. The man only releases him once they are completely hidden from view.

“Where is he?” Shownu threatens, blade still drawn.

Hyungwon shakes in fear, raising his hands cautiously. “He’s with King Shin. He was caught off guard. Told me to come here and give you this.”

He pulls out the keys carefully, leaving his other hand raised and clear for the captain to watch.

Shownu grabs the keys and lowers his sword, shaking his head. “Dammit, I knew I shouldn’t have sent him.”

Hyungwon relaxes, arms falling back down. He pities this man who has just lost everything, world pulled apart before his eyes.

“King Shin is going to attack Clarifax,” he warns.

“I know,” the other answers with a sight. “Thank you for these,” he says while designating the keys.

Hyungwon nods.

Shownu pulls on his hood, giving him a final look. “Get yourself out of here while you still can.”

Hyungwon watches him leave, still hidden from view.

The man is right. He has to get to his parents. They need to flee.

First, however, he must warn Wonho against King Shin. Whatever is going on, the Prince cannot fall into a trap. Hyungwon will not let that happen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun hears the rattling of boots against stone before an impressive number of guards step inside the prison. Between them stands the Prince of Clarifax, looking bloody and defeated.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

The Prince is thrown into the cell facing his, hidden from the entrance. Most of the guards leave, except for two of them joining the watch. They explain what has happened to the other two and Kihyun listens as best as he can.

There’s a grunt as the Prince moves in the other cell. He’s wounded at the chest, claw marks, and on his shoulder. Kihyun waits patiently for the other man to look up and meet his gaze.

When that happens, the Prince immobilizes.

“This is a joke, right?” he asks the Clarifaxian.

The Prince takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He tears out the sleeves of his shirt to wrap them around the wounds.

“Your mighty highness,” Kihyun snickers, “Tell me you didn’t try to assassinate the heir to Savara?”

Jooheon lets his head hang over his chest. There is a tensed silence before he looks up, eyes furious.

“What do you think?”

He finishes to tie up his bandages and rests against the wall, in a position mirroring Kihyun’s.

“I think whatever it is you did, you screwed up and me along with it. We had a deal, Clarifaxian. All you had to do is sit pretty and wait, but no. You had to go and play hero.”

“I didn’t try to kill him!” he almost yells. Kihyun watches him with raised brows, utterly unimpressed. “I… refused to cooperate.”

Kihyun shakes his head, closing his eyes. Why does he have to deal with such fucking idiots?

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” he says. “I am getting out tomorrow. You and all your pretty little promises can kiss my and Minhyuk’s asses goodbye.”

The Prince stares. His voice is dark when he speaks next, “I tried to free him from Wonho. That’s what put me in this situation. Don’t start patronizing me, Menace. I’ve tried everything to get him out.”

“You failed,” Kihyun mercilessly grits out. “That’s all that matters. You’re useless to me now, _your highness_.”

The Prince gives up. His voice drops when he speaks next. “They’re going to take Shownu. Enslave him. This is all my fault…”

He pauses, groaning out in pain.

“Wonho was right. I failed to protect what I care about. I failed to protect you and Minhyuk. I failed to warn my father,”

“Shut up,” Kihyun interrupts. He does not want to hear the cries of this man. Privileged blood, wailing at his first incarceration, at his first taste of dust.

Jooheon turns his eyes towards his. “I’m sorry. You were counting on me.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was my own mistake. I should have known better.”

There’s bitterness in Kihyun’s voice. Nine years, he’s been trapped in these chains. Nine fucking years he’s been fighting for his life, every goddamn day. He was foolish to believe this time would be any different.

It’s not different. It’s the bloody same.

He made a promise to himself, however. Escape after those games. He made a promise to Minhyuk. Escape together when this is done. He will not break either.

Last games, last chains. No more.

There’s a quiet little sound at the end of the corridor, one the guards seem to miss. A door is pushed open, the very same the Clarifaxian Prince once used to offer him a deal.

Shownu steps inside, hood pulled low on his head. Another Clarifaxian then, just his luck.

His eyes cross Kihyun’s. There are a lot of emotions there, a lot of unspoken things.

He looks away, finding the heir and immediately coming to crouch before him.

“Shownu!” the Prince whispers. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m coming to get you out,” he turns towards Kihyun. “Both of you.”

The slave’s blood turns, eyes shifting rapidly to the guards.

“No,” he hears the Prince say. “You can’t.”

Shownu faces him, his expression hidden from Kihyun’s view. “What are you saying? Of course, I can.”

“You need to leave and warn my father,” the Clarifaxian says. “He has to know Shin is going to make his move. Get the fleet ready. Then, come back for me.”

Shownu shakes his head. “You can tell King Lee yourself. I’m not leaving you here.”

“You have to. It’s the only way the Savarians won’t get suspicious.”

The captain is not moving. Kihyun checks the guards again. He knows their rounds by heart. A few minutes and they will check the corridor.

“Hurry,” he warns.

“They’ll execute you,” Shownu says, voice worried and pressing.

“They won’t. I’m too valuable for them to just kill. They’ll keep me as leverage, in case something goes wrong.”

One guard is getting up from his position, stretching. “Shownu,” Kihyun warns again.

“Go,” Jooheon pushes him. “This is an order.”

The captain gets up reluctantly. His eyes gleam. “When I get back, I’m going to kill both Shin and his son.”

The Prince smiles sadly, eyes finding Kihyun’s. “I am not sure they’re going to last that long.”

Kihyun returns his smile. That’s right. He will be the one to have this privilege.

Shownu gives the Prince a final look before he turns around. There, again, his eyes find Kihyun’s. He wants to ask for his help, Kihyun just knows it. He wants to ask for his protection, but he holds back last moment. _Good_ , Kihyun thinks. He’s not in the mood.

The door closes as the guard begins to make his round, feet lazily walking the corridor, eyes lingering inside the cells.

“Good plan, your majesty.” Kihyun remarks. “If it wasn’t for the fact that we could both have been freed just now.”

“Drop the title,” the other man answers. “Call me Jooheon.”

Kihyun watches the Prince, anger leaving him slowly. What he did was brave, he has to give him that.

Still, it was stupid. Only a man who has never been in a cell would willingly stay in one.

_Play martyr all you want, Jooheon. I’m getting out of here._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The fire is enough of a distraction, Minhyuk hopes, for Jooheon, Shownu and Kihyun to escape. He doesn’t know how much longer it will last. Probably not long.

The King is walking alongside him, a silence presence accompanying him to the royal chambers.

Minhyuk has his hand fastened around the crossbow. His blood pumps in his veins with anticipation.

The door closes behind them and two guards suddenly grab him, trapping his arms. He is put on his knees, hands away from his only weapon.

There’s someone else in the room, someone Minhyuk hates perhaps even more than King Shin.

Gash.

The slave master smiles lazily at him, standing on the side, arms crossed over his chest. “Hello, Minhyuk. Long time no see.”

Minhyuk tries to move but the guards pin him down. The desire to kill Gash burns in his veins, terrible as he watches, powerless, the King join him in the far corner of the room.

He pours himself a drink and comes to lean against his desk. He takes his time, watching him, imperturbable.

“Does my son know who you are?” he pauses, lets his eyes take in his state. “Who you really are?”

“No,” Minhyuk answers firmly. “He does not.”

The King nods, looking almost relieved. “Good. I would not have taken another affront from him.”

He puts his glass on the side and twirls it, eyes focused on the liquid. “Clever little bastard, my son, isn’t he? I’m guessing you know all about his little plan.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Minhyuk acts confused, letting his eyes take in the guards as if he were afraid.

“Now, now, Minhyuk. Enough with the games,” the King says. “It might work on Hoseok, but not on me.”

The slave stops and stares. His posture shifts, shoulders pulled back, head held high.

The King wants no more games. Fine. He will indulge him.

“That’s better,” King Shin smiles. “Now, tell me, do you know about his plan?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk answers.

“He wants my throne, wants to bring the Kings and Queens of the countries I’ve overlooked together to overthrow me. Stage a coup.”

“Yes,” Minhyuk confirms.

In truth, he doesn’t really know what Wonho’s plan is exactly, but he would be willing to bet it is infinitely more complicated than that. Especially if it involves Changkyun.

That’s always been King Shin’s weakness. Underestimating his son.

“Perfect,” the King says. “Then let me explain to you what my own plan is.”

Minhyuk frowns. What does he mean?

“The war council is gathering as we speak. They all expect me to ask them to fight against Clarifax. They are, however, reluctant to send their armies, which is perfectly understandable. They doubt my son’s word when he says the Prince has tried to assassinate him. Most of them know the heir to Clarifax personally. You do too, don’t you, Minhyuk?”

He pauses, looks into his eyes. The slave doesn’t say anything. There’s no point in denying or confirming it. By now, he must know.

“You do. Then you must have guessed he could never do such a thing.”

What the hell is the King’s point? Where is he going with this?

“No, it’s not his style,” the King resumes. “The rulers will doubt everything. Be reluctant to follow me. They’ll wait until the end of the games to decide. However, the important part is, they will send emissaries to get their armies ready, should they need them.”

He takes the glass in his hands again, watching the liquid with interest. “Now, imagine their surprise when, the moment their emissaries return, they tell their masters the Clarifaxian army is in approach.”

Minhyuk suddenly feels his pulse increase, eyes and mind trying to grasp the meaning of all this.

“Imagine their absolute rage when they find out not only has Clarifax not honored the truce of the games, but has gotten ready to rage war upon all of them when they are most unprepared.”

“The Clarifaxians are not getting ready for war,” Minhyuk interrupts. “They do not know you have their Prince behind bars.”

“Not yet. But as we speak, the Prince’s very own personal captain is on his way to tell them.”

Minhyuk’s world tumbles. The truth of what he believed, the perception of reality he had, falls.

“You were the one who sent the mercenaries to kill Shownu,” he deduces.

King Shin nods.

“But they could have succeeded,” Minhyuk shakes his head. “They could have killed him and your plan would have been ruined.”

“Three useless fighters against the protector of the heir to Clarifax? I don’t think so…”

He turns and smiles at Gash, who returns the sentiment. “Your dear slave master was kind enough to provide me with fighters fit to sell the lie.”

“Why dress them up as Wonho’s?” Minhyuk asks. He has to know now. It is eating at him like a plague.

“Well, the Clarifaxians have to believe we are a united front, my son and I. Otherwise, they could take advantage of the… unfortunate state of our relationship.”

Minhyuk cannot help but stare. All this, the games, Wonho’s freedom of action, his own, it was all staged. They played the part the King wanted them to play. Like chest pieces on a board.

“What is it now, Minhyuk? You think I didn’t know about the secret passage? You think I didn’t know you and the Black Menace were acquainted? You think I didn’t know Jooheon would do anything to save his captain? You think I didn’t know you’d help him?”

Minhyuk’s breath catches up in his lungs. He thought he was the smarter player. He thought he knew what he was doing.

He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything.

“Even your friend, Hyungwon, played his part. Better than I ever expected him to,”

He comes closer, hand pulling Minhyuk’s face closer to his, too close, where he can feel his breath hot on his skin.

“Wonho won’t let you take him,” Minhyuk whispers and the King’s smile extends. It seems it won’t ever leave his face now.

“Of course, he won’t. He’s in love with him. He doesn’t know it yet, but he will soon find out.”

Minhyuk looks dead into the other man’s eyes. “You’re going to use him as leverage. For Wonho to do as you say.”

“See? Clever, for a slave.”

He leans even closer, murmuring in his hear with a voice that sends spasms of fear down Minhyuk’s spine. “You crossed me, Minhyuk. And you paid the price. Your world,” The glass drops, crashes and breaks on the marble floor with a deafening sound. “has just ended.”

The King gets back up, satisfied with his little act.

“Jooheon will take Shownu’s place tomorrow in the games. He will die, in front of thousands and thousands people. They will see, the price for ever threatening me.”

He pauses looking back at Gash. “The only one who will survive is your little friend. I promised Gash he wouldn’t lose his best fighter. And Savara has to win the games.”

Minhyuk’s fear meets with his rage. He cannot take this anymore.

Everything he’s thought in these past few days was a lie. A smoke screen, made a perfect illusion to try and get him to forget. Who he is. Who he is fighting against.

The absolute hatred that tugs at his heart stifles his lungs, makes it impossible for him to see.

He knows what he has to do now. He will be the master of his own will, for the very first and very last time.

The guards pull him up to his feet. That’s all it takes.

The vest slips out and Minhyuk lets his arms be freed. He grabs the crossbow he’s armed prior to this. He turns, towards the man who is responsible for all this.

Towards the man who needs to pay.

The bolt is freed as the guards grab him again, pulling him backwards. The King opens his eyes wide and watches with fear, for the first time, the imminent prospect of death.

The bolt finds its target, as surely as if it would have been driven by Minhyuk’s hand itself.

Gash freezes. His eyes turn to the slave’s, blood rushing in them like a million stars. His hands grip the hole in his chest, where his heart rests, where his power was built.

“Kihyun promised you death,” Minhyuk spits out. “I’m making good on that promise.”

The slave master’s knees give out under his weight. His breathing becomes laborious as blood spills out of his mouth. Minhyuk watches the drops with a smile.

He’s made his final move. Something the King would have never expected.

“Die,” the slave orders and the slave master obeys.

The silence after is one of pure satisfaction. The King watches, expression neutral.

“Well,” he begins. “That’s unfortunate. But I’m afraid it doesn’t change anything.”

His eyes turn to Minhyuk again, the darkness in them infinite pleasure to the slave.

“Get him ready,” King Shin orders the guards.

Whatever happens now, Minhyuk will have done the only thing he had promised.

Revenge, for Kihyun and him.

Death, for all their sufferings.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

 

 

Wonho hears the knock on the door and rushes to open.

Hyungwon is there, thank god.

“Where the hell have you been?!” he asks, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

He catches the surprised Hyungwon off guard and fastens his arms around him, worry in his chest easing a little.

Hyungwon pushes him away gently, “Wonho, the King is up to something you have to…”

The Prince kisses him.

He doesn’t know why, but he does.

Hyungwon gives in as Wonho pulls his emotions into the touch. He is excited, he is scared, but for once he is not confused.

Eventually, Hyungwon stops and lays a hand on his chest to calm him down. “Listen to me, as much as I’m enjoying this, something is going on.”

“I know,” Wonho does not let him go, simply attempts to soothe him down with his hand. “It’s all right. Everything is going according to plan.”

Hyungwon frowns and this time, he really pushes him away. “What do you mean?”

When Wonho does not answer, Hyungwon points an accusing finger at him. “The King did not force you to lie about Jooheon’s attempt of assassination, did he? You did it on your own.”

Wonho tries to get closer to him, hands raising to calm him down. “Easy. Nothing is going to happen to the Clarifaxian. He’s going to get out of his cell. Soon.”

“No, he’s not,” Hyungwon retorts. “The King is getting everyone ready for war.”

“That’s good,” Wonho explains. “That’s what needs to happen.”

Hyugnwon steps back, confused. “You’re not making any sense.”

Wonho reaches him and lets his hands take his, calmly explaining. “He needs to appear eager to go to war. Rush into this.”

“Wonho…” Hyungwon shakes his head.

“Everything is fine,” the Prince rubs his arm gently.

“It’s not. The King is up to something,” Hyungwon says.

“He’s right.”

Wonho whirls around to find Changkyun standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest.

“Jesus Christ!” the Prince grits out. “Can’t you knock?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and steps further inside, locking the room behind himself.

“I found three dead bodies. Dressed as your men,” Changkyun explains, greeting Hyungwon with a nod.

Wonho frowns, confused. “Where?”

“On the way to the arena,” Changkyun answers.

“I think they tried to kill Shownu,” Hyungwon intervenes. “The captain.”

Wonho and Changkyun turn to him with suspicious eyes. Hyungwon raises his arms in impatience. “I saw him.”

“Why would my father try to kill the captain? Especially with men dressed as mine?” Wonho asks and Changkyun shrugs.

“I don’t know but something is not right,” the mercenary frowns. “There was a fire in the Clarifaxian’s chambers. They’ve got it under control now, but they still don’t know who started it.”

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon whispers.

“What?!”

Wonho rushes to Hyungwon, brows drawn tightly.

“He…” Hyungwon hesitates then sights. “I found him near the Prince’s rooms. I was trying to get him away from all this, but the King intervened.”

“Where is he now?” Changkyun asks seriously.

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon answers, seemingly honest.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Wonho pushes. “What is Minhyuk up to?”

Hyungwon doesn’t talk, eyes travelling between the both of them. Changkyun intervenes before he can say anything. “I think he tried to help the captain.”

Wonho takes a deep breath, rubbing his forehead with his hand to try and think about what all this means.

“There’s something else,” Hyungwon says. “The King came by my room earlier this evening. He was looking for you.”

“Why would he look for me there?”

“That’s what I thought,” Hyungwon continues. “He also said strange things. It almost seemed like… he was pushing us together.”

The Prince remains silent, pieces working together in his head to complete the puzzle.

“That can’t be good,” Changkyun comments. He pauses, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it slowly. His eyes suddenly start gleaming.

“The costumes,” he breathes out.

Wonho turns towards him with anger. “Could you, perhaps, make yourself a little clearer, Kyung?”

“The costumes,” he repeats. “He wouldn’t have bothered to dress up the men if he’d just wanted to kill him. He needed him to see who tried to attack him. He needed the man alive.”

“Yes, but for what?” Wonho shakes his head. “It doesn’t make any bloody sense.”

Hyungwon’s voice is dark when he finally reveals the truth. “I helped the captain retrieve some keys. I think they were keys to Jooheon’s cell.”

“Shit,” Changkyun says. “We need Jooheon or the plan won’t work.”

“Okay, someone tell me what the hell this plan is!” Hyungwon bites out angrily.

“I am going to make my father lose all credibility in front of the thirty-two rulers,” Wonho finally explains. “Make him appear as a fool, out for blood, rushing into attacking Clarifax.”

“How?” Hyungwon asks.

“By telling all the Kings and Queens his father made him lie about the assassination,” Changkyun continues. “A little more than half are on our side and will go with it, whatever they think. But we need Jooheon to confirm it, otherwise the rest will never believe him.”

Hyungwon frowns. “Why would he help you? You tried to kill him, didn’t you?”

Wonho shakes his head. “That idiot made me harm him. He could have just agreed to do as I asked and everything would have gone accordingly, but he had to play all mighty and refuse.”

“You’re one to talk,” Hyungwon responds, eyebrow raised.

Changkyun interrupts the Prince’s upcoming retort. “It doesn’t matter now. Jooheon will agree because he has no other choice. The King is uniting the thirty-two kingdoms and Clarifax won’t stand a chance against them all. Wonho is his best shot at protecting his country.”

The Savarian nods, confirming what the mercenary has just explained.

“Whatever happens, we need the Prince alive,” he completes.

Hyungwon nods, finally understanding. Wonho comes closer to him, carefully taking his hand in his. “Look, whatever my father is planning, it won’t work. Everything is under control.”

“What if he kills Jooheon before? Silences him?” Hyungwon worries. “After all, he doesn’t have the captain to fight in tomorrow’s games.”

Changkyun and the Prince exchange a look.

The merchant’s son has just provided the answer.

“He’s going to make him play in the games,” Changkyun says.

The shiver running down Wonho’s spine is not one of thrilling anticipation. It is one of fear.

Perhaps, he doesn’t have anything under control. Not as much as he thought.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Changkyun has a solution to their problem.

Kihyun, Minhyuk’s friend. If he explains the situation to him, the Menace might just fight to protect the Clarifaxian.

But that would mean betraying Minhyuk’s secret. That would mean exposing to Wonho they know each other. The Prince will be quick to deduce they’ve been planning their escape with Jooheon from the start, especially after the Clarifaxian asked him for the release of the slave. There is no way to know how he will react to the news.

He can’t. He can’t betray Minhyuk.

But if he does not, their plan falls apart. And if their plan falls apart, Changkyun’s life falls apart.

It’s a decision he never thought he would have to make.

Wonho or Minhyuk? Money, status, a good life or friendship?

He has come so far. From his escape to this moment, to this exquisite taste of power. Can he really lose everything now, just to honor a promise he’s made to himself?

Even if he decides to betray Minhyuk, there is no way the King won’t know he’s made a deal with the Black Menace. He’s already onto them, onto him. One wrong move and they’re all exposed.

But the King already has Minhyuk, does he not? Whatever he is going through now, it cannot be pleasant.

Minhyuk’s fate depends on their plan, really. The King will not pardon him, especially if he finds out he’s been helping the heir to Clarifax and his captain.

“I may have a solution,” he hears himself say.

The two other men watch him. “What is it?” the Prince asks.

No, he is not going to give up his dream. But he is not going to betray Minhyuk either.

His hand waves in the air as he answers. “It would be too long to explain. Just leave it to me to protect Jooheon. You deal with whatever the King has planned for you two,” he designates Hyungwon and the Prince, shifting their attention to something else.

Wonho looks at him, a little suspicious. Still, he agrees. He doesn’t really have a choice.

“I need money,” he says.

“I have some here,” Hyungwon offers and goes to find a small bag, handing it out to him. It weights heavily in his hands.

“Changkyun…” Wonho warns and the mercenary smiles.

“Trust me, sweetheart. You just take care of the rest.”

Changkyun takes his leave. He wants to hide in the corridors but then he realizes, the less guilty he looks, the less the King will suspect.

He knows he is being followed to the arena. He remains undisturbed, walks at his normal rhythm, as if nothing is happening at all. He greets the guards at the entrance and climbs down the stairs to find Rick and three others.

“How you’ve been, dude?” he asks.

Rick shrugs. “Wonho again?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun pulls out the money he’s been hiding and drops it on the table. “A little compensation from the Prince. He knows you work hard.”

The coins immediately attract the guards like light fireflies. If they were going to object to this entrance, they certainly won’t now.

Changkyun walks past the cells of the six other gladiators to find the one he’s interested in. Just facing the Black Menace is the heir to Clarifax. Perfect, he thinks. Two birds, one stone.

Kihyun recognizes him immediately. He checks the guards before he looks back on him. “How’s our mutual friend?” he asks.

All right, so he should have expected this. A lie, then. He does not have any other choice.

“He’s fine. He’s the one who sent me, as a matter of fact.”

Kihyun’s eyes light up. He nods, inviting him to go on.

 _I’m sorry about this_ , Changkyun thinks.

“He has a plan, but he needs you to survive. The Clarifaxian as well.”

Kihyun closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Dammnit. Again? I’m tired of all this bullshit.”

“So am I,” Changkyun says. “But I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.”

“Fucking Clarifaxians,” Kihyun huffs.

“You know I can hear you, right?” the Prince remarks from the other cell.

Changkyun raises his hand without turning around. “I’ll be with you in a minute, sugar. Just hang tight.”

“So?” he asks Kihyun again.

The slave nods reluctantly. “Fine. But why?”

Changkyun smiles. “Listen up on my other conversation,” he advises.

He turns towards the Prince, expression harder now. “Our friend there is going to keep you alive, but I need something in return.”

Jooheon raises a brow, not answering but not stopping him either.

“Wonho needs you to say the King tried to kill you.”

His expression falls and the Prince shakes his head. “Funny. I thought he didn’t need my help.”

“He does, you just made it difficult for him to ask.”

Jooheon laughs, even though he is clearly unamused. “Sure. Well, he knows my price.”

Changkyun nods. He does not know what the Clarifaxian has asked for, but he is sure Wonho will meet his demands. He has to. No other choice is left.

“He’ll do what you ask. I will personally make sure of it.”

The Prince nods and the mercenary smiles. Now, the final part.

“You will be playing in the tomorrow’s games.”

Jooheon’s expression is one of utter disbelief and the Black Menace joins in with a perfectly well timed “What the fuck?”

The mercenary turns towards him as he asks. “You meant protect him in the games? You’re not going to get us out of here before?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “Unfortunately, no. You two will have to survive tomorrow.”

“Need I remind you there can only be one winner?” Kihyun says.

“I know, I know, but it is fundamental you two are the final opponents,” his hand travels between the cells. “We’ll stop the games once it’s done.”

“I hate this country,” Kihyun whispers and Changkyun can only agree.

He is a little amused at Jooheon’s frightened expression, but he has no time stay and make fun of the Prince.

He needs to find Minhyuk now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hyungwon stares at Wonho, waiting for him to say something, anything.

They’ve both come to the conclusion the King wanted them to get acquainted. The question is why?

However, what Hyungwon fears the most is Wonho’s reaction. Will he distance himself because this was planned? Will he discard what they have just because he fears its origins?

Hyungwon waits, for long moments, unbearable time.

“I was going to leave,” he quietly says. “I was going to flee, but I’ll stay if you ask me to.”

There’s still no reaction on Wonho’s part. Hyungwon doesn’t know what to think.

He doesn’t want it all to end this way.

“I love you.”

Hyungwon shouldn’t have say it. He shouldn’t have. Yet, he cannot help but.

Wonho’s expression is one of complete surprise. He looks at him like he is an illusion. Like this is all one big joke.

It’s not. It’s really not.

Hyungwon takes his courage, shoves it down his throat and stands taller. This is his decision as well. This is his choice.

“I love you, Wonho. I have for a long time. I know you probably don’t feel the same way. It’s too soon. But you needed to know.”

He stops, catches his breath. Wonho’s eyes still haven’t wavered. Hyungwon doesn’t know what is going on behind them. There’s a good chance that now, he will never know.

“I guess this is goodbye then,” he whispers.

He dares come closer, lets his lips caress the soft skin of his cheek. His hands remain by his sides. He’s not allowed to touch. Not anymore.

The hole in his chest bleeds as he closes the door. He takes a second to close his eyes. A second to feel.

The pain is unbearable. He can no longer breathe, no longer think.

He has to. He needs to get up and get out of here. His parents. His family. He must bring them to safety.

The very notion that will elude him for the rest of his life, safety. He knows, in the future, when he will close his eyes, he will see only green.

He will see this moment, for ever and ever bound to torture his broken heart.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The moment the door closes, pain explodes in his chest.

He doesn’t want to let him go. He doesn’t ever want to let him go.

But he has no other choice. His father will use Hyungwon to manipulate him, he is sure of it. He cannot have that.

No weaknesses. No crack in his armor to exploit.

It only lasted a day. The beautiful dream, the illusion. Now, the sun is rising and he must face reality.

 _Come back_ , he prays. _Come back to me._

Perhaps, when this is all over, when he will have won, perhaps then and only then will he be able to tell Hyungwon.

For together, one day, they will be stronger.

But not yet… not yet.


	19. Chapter 19

The Sun has risen and so has the heat. It’s unbearable, heavy on his skin, stifling where the blood has dried.

Jooheon watches as each fighter is called. They are calm, collected. None of them fear the day. None of them fear their doom.

Kihyun leaves, sending him a last, silent goodbye. He looks like the rest of them. Ice personified.

Jooheon’s insides feel like melting snow. The fear is making it difficult for him to breathe, difficult for him to move.

_“Don’t freeze,”_ the Menace had told him. _“When the game starts, run straight to me. Don’t look back, don’t look up, don’t look at any of the others. Look at me and me only.”_

Jooheon tries to remember the words as the gates open.

The light hits him hard, blinding him momentarily. He can hear the crowd, the shouts. The colors, the gazes, the weight of all of it crushes him down. He doesn’t understand how a man can focus in these conditions.

He spots Wonho, seating by his father’s side and the other leaders. His blood turns cold. He’s cruelly reminded why he is here, fighting for his life. He has to do this. He needs to do this.

The arena is clean. The sand has been changed for the final fight. Each gladiator has been given a weapon of choice. Jooheon has picked axes. He’s fairly good with them. If he can find it in him to fight.

He doesn’t want to kill anyone. Those men have been forced here, just like him. They have no other choice but to battle, for their own survival.

_“They won’t go for you first,”_ Kihyun had said. _“They don’t want to get their hands dirty with royal blood.”_

Indeed, the men are looking at each other instead of him. Each one is weighting his options. Trying to find the weakest link.

The Black Menace stands on the other side, a little to Jooheon’s left. His eyes find his and he nods. He knows what he has to do.

In the middle of the circular track is a cage. Trap doors have been pulled open on each side and a terrible metallic structure installed inside the gapping hole. Spikes of steel point towards whatever is going to come out of the darkness and arise inside. The space between the metal bars suggest something big, but not too big. A tiger, for example, would not fit. Jooheon is a little relieved.

“ATTENTION!” the game master calls.

The crowd quiets down, people settling in their seats. Once silence has been restored, the master starts to explain the rules of the game.

“The aim is simple. The first of you who kills what’s inside the cage wins. All other fighters will die, may it be from your mutual hands or the royal guard’s.”

A squad steps inside the arena, settling on the first empty row of the tiers. They draw out bows and arrows of matching sizes, all six of them.

Simple then, Jooheon synthesizes. Kill what’s inside the cage before the other gladiators or the guards kills you.

Wonderful.

The crowd begins to bang their feet against the structure, pulling dust down on all of them.

“FIGHTERS, ARE YOU READY?” the game master asks and they watch each other.

Jooheon’s hands fasten around the axes. He’s ready. There is no turning back now.

The mechanism of the cage activates, the floor rising towards them.

“THREE!”

The structure shakes as it settles and the form emerges, gathered on itself, a mass of colors. Red, black and sand, mixed together indistinctively.

“TWO!”

Chains clink as it moves and a familiar color emerges from it all, like a storm risen again amongst devastation.

Grey, as pure and untamed as the Clarifaxian dragon.

“ONE!”

Kihyun screams, a cry of despair and rage, darkness coming for them all as the final bell tolls.

“BEGIN!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He raises his blade towards the King, towards his son. The darkness inside of him enfolds, a million arrows of rage, piercing vengeance perfectly aimed at all of them.

Images of another time cloud his mind, a dark halo of pain, a pulse of anger he once unleashed. For this never to happen again. For the pain to never come back.

He screams and he screams and he cannot stop. They watch him, all of them, but they do not know what they have done. He will burn them all. He will flood their cities with blood.

In the cage, in the middle of it all, the eyes find him. They are not broken. They stand alongside him, like they always have.

Gone, are all the alliances, the promises. All he can think about is protecting that cage. All he cares about is this moment.

He swore. He swore this would never happen again.

The eyes never leave him. Their message is clear. He doesn’t have to say it.

_Kill them all_.

And Kihyun will.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonho has no idea what his father has prepared. He waits for the game master to finish, waits for the cage to be filled, waits for the fight to start.

All he wants to care about is Jooheon’s survival, but the moment his eyes land on the central piece, he understands the extent of his father’s cruelty.

Minhyuk is trapped in that cage.

His body is soiled with dirt and blood. He is chained by the neck to the floor, like an animal. His eyes are not on him but they do not need to be. He would recognize his body anywhere. He’s loved that man enough to know.

He turns to his father and his expression changes. He can no longer hide behind a mask.

Anger, disgust, hatred, all of it surfaces, a terrible, terrible assault crashing down on him.

And through it all, his father smiles, unalerted white illuminated by the sun.

This is his punishment. For the son who has defied him. For the one who has tried to rival his power.

Wonho gets up, tries to move but a squadron of guards are there, blocking his passage.

He could fight, he would have, if it hadn’t been for the scream.

When he turns around he sees the man they call the Black Menace raise his sword and point it at his father. Point it at him.

He wants to scream back, say that he had no idea, that he would have never done this. But he can’t. He cannot do anything but watch as the gladiators begin to move towards their single aim.

He could beg his father but he knows it wouldn’t stop anything.

This is his fault. All his fault.

He has done this.

He has condemned Minhyuk to Hell.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jooheon does not hesitate anymore.

He sends his axe flying into the first man who tries to reach the cage. He falls, like paper, a practice target too easily taken down.

Jooheon wants to throw up but now is not the time. He has to get to that cage first.

On the other side, Kihyun is fighting two men. His dexterity is stunning, the way he moves, despite his injured leg. The red and gold whirls around him as he slashes through skin, unperturbed, unforgiving.

Jooheon is more afraid of his supposed ally than any other men inside the arena.

The arrows have not been drawn. The guards are waiting for the fighters to finish each other off first. They will only intervene when one has won.

He sees another man reach the cage, shielding himself behind the bars when he spots Jooheon sprinting towards him.

The man tries to slash through but Minhyuk moves. He’s restricted by his collar but not only. The state he’s in is pinning him to the ground.

Jooheon is about to recover his axe when he sees the last fighter come for him.

It seems there’s been a change of plans. Royal blood sounds more appealing than the demon fighting on the other side of the arena.

The blade slashes in the air as Jooheon ducks. He doesn’t want to throw the axe, not sure he’ll find his aim. He has to wait for the right moment.

The man is far more skilled than he is. He moves too quickly for the Prince to follow, even with his training. The sword finds his arm and bites, leaving a nasty mark. Jooheon tumbles backwards, blocking the next assault with his own weapon.

The gladiator kicks him in the stomach, causing Jooheon to bow to catch his breath. He feels the air vibrate as the sword is about to be brought down.

There’s a whistling sound and suddenly, everything stops. The blade falls, along with the man. Jooheon looks up to find an arrow lodged in his throat.

There are too many people in the crowd for him to search the perpetrator. He only hopes he’s not aiming for him, whoever he is.

He runs towards the cage as the gladiator slashes in again. Minhyuk raises his arms and grabs the blade with his hands. There are tears on his face. The cry of pain that escapes his lips fires something inside Jooheon. He recovers the second axe and circles the cage to throw.

But Kihyun is there sooner and his blade finds the neck of his victim, drawing a neat cut that has the gladiator’s head rolling on the sand.

The crowd however, does not cheer or call for him. In fact, it’s utterly silent. It has been ever since Minhyuk’s body has been revealed. Jooheon only notices this now.

Blood has spilled on Kihyun’s face, drops falling over his eyes. The pupils are devouring him. There’s nothing human left in them. Only instincts.

He’s going to kill Jooheon.

“STOP!” He hears in the distance. “STOP EVERYTHING!”

He looks up to see Wonho screaming, arms waving in the air. Next to him is the King, completely stunned, not moving an inch on his seat.

The crowd turns its gaze towards the Prince. The rumors are quiet. They haven’t cheered once.

A breath, a second, a moment.

It breaks the spell. It breaks whatever was eating at Kihyun.

He turns and crouches. Letting his sword fall to push his hands through the bars. He grabs Minhyuk’s face with desperation.

“Min! Min! Come on, hang on. Just a little longer.”

Minhyuk cries, nodding in answer. Jooheon’s heart breaks. What must this man endure for him to be left alone?

“My fellow citizens,” Wonho starts from his perch. “You have been deceived.”

King Shin finally rises from his throne. He walks to the Prince but then freezes. He’s realized he’s too late. He should have done this sooner. Now, if he opposes his son, every leader and every Savarian will see.

Wonho gives him a fraction of second of attention before he continues.

“My father has tried to sell you lies through my own mouth. He has tried to convince me that it was for the greater good, but I no longer wish to be his slave.”

The words are artistically drawn together. The mention of slavery has the crowd finally react. They demand an explanation. Wonho manipulates their attention, perfectly toying with silence.

Still, there is something slightly off about him, like he is fighting his own battle inside.

Whatever is happening to him is serving his speech. The emotions in his voice sound genuine. They give his words meaning.

“The heir to Clarifax, Prince Jooheon, has never attempted to kill me.”

A new silence. New cries of indignation.

“My father, King Shin, has lied to bring together the war council. He has forged an excuse to attack Clarifax.”

The King in question turns and agitates his arms in the air. “This is not true,” he tries but the crowd is not quite catching on to him.

“Brave people of Savara!” Wonho continues. “Have you or have you not been working on ships for the last few years?”

The heads nod, confirming the Prince’s affirmation.

“Have you or have you not sweated and suffered to build war vessels?”

“Yes!” the crowd answers more vividly now.

“Have you or have you not heard about a war coming down on us? Taking away your families? Your homes? Burning your fields? Wrecking only havoc and destruction in a strong, peaceful, prosperous country?”

War is skillfully introduced, like a character. Terrible and merciless. None of the glorious lies. Wonho presents it as it is.

The people rise, some threaten the King, the majority screams yes, yes, yes, a thousand times.

“Good people of Savara, your majesties of the thirty-two kingdoms, my father has tried to force you into war when Clarifax only wants peace. Their Prince has never tried to kill me. He has offered an alliance and my father has refused.”

“LIES!” the King screams, rage stripping him of his royal demeanor. But the Kings and Queens are not listening to him. One Queen, the Titary Queen rises and signals for silence. The crowd gives it to her, like a docile animal, awaiting the truth.

“The council and myself wish to hear what the Clarifaxian Prince has to say.”

All eyes turn to Jooheon as suddenly, making his skin crawl with the desire to run and hide.

He looks down, to the two broken men on the ground, one due to countless injuries to his body, the other due to countless assaults on his mind.

Jooheon’s eyes find Minhyuk’s and he nods. He believes in him. He believes they can still get through this, however unlikely.

“Prince Hoseok speaks the truth,” Jooheon answers. “I have indeed been attacked by King Shin. His son had nothing to do with it.”

Wonho’s eyes find his. There is pain in them. His focus, his act, it’s all hanging by a thread.

_Don’t lose it now_ , Jooheon tries to tell him. _Finish this first._

The crowd is brought to life once again while the leaders consult each other. Jooheon sees his and Wonho’s followers rise to accuse King Shin.

“We believe his majesty,” they decide.

“YOU FOOLS!” King Shin claims loudly. “Clarifaxian ships are on their way to attack now! The Prince has sent his captain to gather their fleet!”

The murmurs turn to him as his heart stops beating in his chest.

He’s been played, he realizes.

Kihyun and Jooheon exchange a look. They both know he is right.

“That’s another lie,” a different voice claims.

Changkyun, the mercenary, reveals himself, pulling off a red cloak from his head. His smile is for the King when he announces, “The captain is here.”

Another hood is pulled down and Shownu materializes, eyes immediately finding Jooheon’s. In his hands is a bow.

The arrow. That was Shownu all along.

Jooheon’s heart jolts and he nods, thankful, for once, the captain has ignored his orders.

The crowd laughs and shouts now, accusing the King of lies and deception.

Wonho follows the declaration with a strong, assured voice. Appeasing, noble, just. A true King.

“To you, brave people of Savara, I ask only to see the truth. To you, noble Kings and Queens, I ask this simple question? Do you wish to find yourself at the Prince of Clarifax’s place one day, treated like simple dirt?”

It’s the most powerful statement he has made until now. The effect is terrible. The royals are all realizing he is right. The King has discarded Jooheon’s position as quickly as sand. He made him fight, like a slave.

Slavery is, as it turns out, what might just save Jooheon.

Wonho’s allies rise now that the speech has been delivered and the deal sealed. They must ensure the Prince obtains what he wants, or they will never get what they want.

“We would like to call for a vote. For and against King’s Shin dismissal as the leader of Savara.”

King Shin’s most fervent supporters rise and protest. “This is outrageous!” one screams, but he is not given much attention.

Most of his followers have been hit too close to home by Wonho’s last comment. They cannot support a King who has no regards for his own kind.

“Those against King Shin’s dismissal and Prince Wonho’s replacement,” the Titary Queen calls.

“You have no right to do this!” King Shin bites to the Queen.

“You left us no choice, Shin,” she says, voice dripping with contempt. “When you put Jooheon in that arena, you put us all along with him.”

A few hands rise against, but so few it is almost risible.

“Those in favor of King’s Shin’s dismissal and Prince Wonho’s coronation,” she asks.

There it is. The big scary word. She’s trapped them now. Those who have not voted against are going to vote for, even if they do not wish Wonho to be king.

All remaining hands rise and, magically, the people of the crowd vote as well, chanting Wonho’s name.

The Prince bows down but there is no smile on his face. He may have won, but something has been lost along the way.

“Thank you, my Queen,” he nods. “Thank you to you all. You are all welcomed at the palace in a week, time for me to take care of everything. Thank you again, my dear people.”

They cheer for their new King, just as their old stands right beside him.

King Shin loses his mind it seems, at that precise moment.

“GUARDS!” he yells. “KILL THEM ALL!”

But the guards do not move.

Some look around, confused, but none of them dares do anything. They will not fight the thirty-two rulers and their protectors. Even the King’s personal guard steps aside and lets Wonho pass.

King Shin is escorted out of his box and the expression on his face is priceless.

They have won, it seems.

At least Wonho has. Jooheon is not sure he’s out of the woods just yet.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hyungwon was on his way to their ship when he had seen the Clarifaxian captain.

He had watched him get ready to embark, shoulders tensed and eyes low. Even in his attire, he was easy to recognize.

“Shownu,” he had heard himself call discreetly.

The captain had turned around, watched him silently.

“Don’t leave,” Hyungwon had said.

“I have to,” he had answered. “I need to warn Clarifax the Savarians are coming.”

Hyungwon had shaken his head. “No. King Shin is responsible for all of this. The only enemy you need to fight is here.”

Shownu had stopped, had taken in his state silently.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Hyungwon had sighted. “Because you’re making the wrong choice. Because you’re following orders instead of what is in your heart.”

He had said it because it applied to the captain, but also to himself. They were in the same situation. About to make the same mistake.

“I have to protect my country,” Shownu had answered and Hyungwon had shaken his head. “You have to protect what you vowed never to leave. Clarifax can survive on its own, but Jooheon needs you. It’s the only thing that matters.”

He had paused, had searched his eyes. Yes, the man deserved to know the truth.

“He will die today if you leave now.”

The blow had hit Shownu hard and he had shaken his head. “What is your reason to leave?”

Hyungwon had had a bitter laugh. “I’m facing the same choice you are. And I’ve already chosen wrong.”

“Then stay,” Shownu had said.

“I don’t know if I can. I don’t think the reason I was willing to stay is valid anymore.”

The captain had patted his shoulder gently. “The fact that you’re hesitating now is a sign it still is.”

He had paused, had smiled. “You convinced me to convince yourself. I am going to protect what I love. Will you?”

And Hyungwon had watched that boat, the one he was supposed to escape on and thought, perhaps, there were things here he had left unfinished.

Things worth fighting for.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings <3  
> My apologies for the wait, i've been a little busy with exams and such >_<*  
> Anyways, here comes the rest. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Can you move?”

Kihyun holds out his hand to Minhyuk through the bars.

His state is terrible. The blood comes out mainly from his back, where lie deep, repetitive wounds. The whip, Kihyun recognizes.

His jaw is beginning to turn blue and purple, the same colors that show on his wrists, probably where he’s been held from. His legs seem fine, for now.

Minhyuk shakes his head, bloodied hand coming to meet his collar, pulling on the piece of metal to try and breathe more easily. His other arm barely supports the weight of his body.

“Hold on,” Kihyun says, trying to mask his anger, voice surer than he feels. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

He hears the doors of the arena open and the heavy steps of men coming in. His hand itches to reach for the sword but he does not want to leave Minhyuk. He’s lost so much blood Kihyun is not sure he’ll survive if he passes out.

Jooheon positions himself in front of them, axes raised in caution. The three of them wait for the guards to come and circle them before the prodigy of the day steps inside.

Prince Wonho hurries, almost running, the mercenary by his side. Behind them is Shownu, eyes taking in the scene with worry. When they reach a safe distance, Jooheon orders them to stop.

Kihyun knows why. He’s dangerous now. The Clarifaxian does not want this situation to get out of hand.

He’s right. Kihyun doesn’t know what he’ll do if they come any closer.

Wonho looks stunned, eyes never leaving Minhyuk. Changkyun seems angry, jaw set and eyes flaring.

“Minhyuk…” the Savarian Prince calls as he steps forward but Jooheon shakes his head.

“Stay where you are,” he orders but Wonho doesn’t listen. “I didn’t do this. I didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter. We need the keys,” the Clarifaxian’s voice is calm, authoritative. There’s anger there too but infinitely controlled.

“Something to cover him as well. Now!” Jooheon repeats.

Wonho nods and one of the guard leaves. Shownu raises his hands in the air, dropping his bow. “May I come closer?”

Jooheon turns towards Kihyun, eyes finding his. He’s asking for permission.

The slave watches the captain. Shownu waits, patiently, not pushing him if he does not wish him to approach.

But it is all right. He trusts him.

He returns Jooheon’s nod and Wonho’s eyes finally move to him, frowning.

The guard comes back and gives Shownu the keys and blanket. The captain steps in. Gently, he holds them out to Kihyun.

The gladiator can feel every eye on him as he opens the cage and the lock binding the collar.

“There, there,” he whispers to Minhyuk as the man grabs his tunic. “I’ve got you.”

He wraps Minhyuk inside the blanket and takes him out the cage. Carefully, he places him on the ground, back resting against the metal structure. Minhyuk’s eyes close in pain. His hand never leaves Kihyun’s tunic, clenching on tightly.

“What is this?” Wonho asks. His frown has deepened, watching their interaction.

Kihyun turns towards him. His pulse beats harder when he sees the Prince’s eyes and the expression. The darkness surges once again.

He gets up, Minhyuk’s hand slipping away as he grabs the sword and advances on the Savarian. The guards get into position, Wonho taking a step back, suddenly frightened.

The gladiator’s path is blocked by Shownu, arm extended before him. “Kihyun, don’t,” he says as he shakes his head.

“You all know each other,” Wonho realizes out loud. “You…”

He doesn’t get to finish. Changkyun raises his hand, brows pulled together. “This is not the time. Minhyuk needs a doctor.”

Wonho seems angry but he swallows his pride and nods. Shownu speaks next, eyes still on Kihyun. “He needs to go with him.”

“He can’t,” the Savarian contredicts. “Gash will never allow it.”

Kihyun is about to retort with the edge of his sword when he hears Minhyuk’s terribly low voice.

“Gash is dead,” Kihyun turns around to see his face. His eyes open, find his. “I killed him.”

He doesn’t move, unable to process the information. Everything else has been forgotten. There’s only them, trapped in the moment.

“I made him pay for what he did to us. What he did to you,” Minhyuk’s eyes are dangerous. They hold a hatred without boundaries, the same Kihyun holds in his own heart.

He wants to cry, wants to scream, wants to hug the other but instead he stays where he is, watching him.

A difficult smile forms on his face, an expression he hasn’t had in years. Minhyuk returns his smile and together they rejoice in the turmoil of their rage. Kihyun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His first as a free man.

“Crossbow?” someone asks. The mercenary.

Minhyuk looks up at him and nods. “Crossbow.”

“Good,” Changkyun says.

“What the hell is going on?!” Wonho almost yells. He looks between them like a lost man searching for answers.

“I’ll explain,” Jooheon answers. “For now, we all need to go back to the palace. Minhyuk needs medical attention.”

The Prince looks like he wants to refuse but his eyes find the slave and he reluctantly agrees, pulling away and his guards with him.

Kihyun savors the moment, until he’s cruelly reminded of the reality of their situation by a deep ache in his thigh.

Shownu comes to watch him with cautious eyes. On the other side, Jooheon steps closer to Minhyuk. The slave looks up at him and follows his movement as he crouches before him.

“I’m sorry about this. About what I said,” he pauses as Minhyuk nods. “It’s okay.”

“I’ll take care of everything now,” he reassures and the slave nods again.

As Jooheon gets back up, he calls for him. The Prince turns around. “Come back,” Minhyuk asks in a whisper and the Prince nods difficulty, eyes gleaming.

And then he leaves.

It seems to Kihyun, whatever game Minhyuk was playing with the heir to Clarifax, it’s not a game anymore.

“Let me carry him,” Shownu asks Kihyun. “You’re injured.”

Kihyun sees the light in his eyes and nods. Yes, he can trust Shownu. The captain will never hurt them.

Kihyun rediscovers the palace in the daylight, crowd gone and guards standing by. The beauty of it all doesn’t escape his notice. He follows Shownu inside as he leads them back to Minhyuk’s room. The doctor is already there, getting ready to take care of him. Kihyun watches as he dresses the wounds. The expression on Minhyuk’s face is one he has seen before. One he can never forget.

Once the doctor is done, he steps outside and there are only the three of them. Minhyuk falls asleep, exhausted. Kihyun longs for the release as well, but he will be damned if he leaves Minhyuk without surveillance.

“I’ll watch over him,” Shownu’s deep voice says. He sits calmly on the other side of the room. “Get some rest.”

Kihyun stares but eventually he gives in. He’ll awaken at the first intrusion, he just knows.

Sleep is always light for those who have lived their whole lives in fear.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonho’s head is a mess as Jooheon explains everything.

The Black Menace knows Minhyuk. Jooheon struck a deal with the gladiator to protect Shownu, only he didn’t know it would mean protecting Minhyuk as well.

As he speaks, Wonho realizes how much he has missed. He was so focused on getting his father removed, he didn’t even think about whatever the hell was going on with the rest of them.

Changkyun confesses having gifted Minhyuk a crossbow, trained him to use it, to defend himself. Apparently, his father had held a private meeting with the slave and Gash, which is when Minhyuk had killed him. After that, his father had tortured Minhyuk to weaken him and use him in the games.

Changkyun had looked for Minhyuk everywhere but he had been unable to find him. Eventually the guards had talked, but it was too late. Minhyuk had already been chained, the games were about to start, and he didn’t have time to warn Wonho. He found the Clarifaxian captain outside the arena, trying to break in and helped him get inside. He thought they could use his support for their plan.

They had used it, all right. Everything would have gone to hell if the captain hadn’t been in that arena.

He waits in his office now, letting every single pawn rest, orders only to keep them inside the castle until he decides otherwise.

The space is quiet, too quiet. Alone with his thoughts, Wonho faces the consequences of what he has done today.

He is supposed to feel elevated. He’s done it, after all. He’s pushed his father off the throne.

However, something is missing inside of him.

Today, ambition won. But he lost everything else.

Family, friendship, loyalty, love. They all deserted him. They all lied. They all failed him.

He feels more alone than he has in his whole goddamn life.

The royals are waiting for his first move, as is the entire court and the whole bloody country. He has to pull himself together. He has to do this.

A knock on the door stirs him out of his own head. He grunts, not quite ready to meet whatever inquiry this person is here to make.

“Come in,” he orders and the door opens.

He hears it close back on itself. The intruder doesn’t say anything, which makes him look up, about to demand they get out if they’re just going to stand there.

The sight that meets his eyes is both so completely unexpected and beautiful he loses his words, drowning in an ocean of stupor and emotion he cannot begin to describe.

Hyungwon.

He’s dressed differently than when he left, more comfortable. Probably clothes fit to travel. His eyes are on him, wide and ever-moving. He’s trying to figure Wonho out the same way the Prince is trying to figure himself out.

“I thought you left,” Wonho says, voice shaking a little.

There’s so much more he wishes to say, but he doesn’t think he can. Hyungwon takes a deep breath and a small laugh escapes him.

“I thought I did too,” he answers. He looks as unstable as the Prince, if not more.

“Why are you here?” Wonho pushes. If this is another trick, another betrayal, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to take it.

Hyungwon takes a few steps, cautious, eyes travelling up and down his frame. He smiles difficultly. “Because you’re here.”

His brutal honesty leaves Wonho breathless. He bolts out of his seat, coming to meet the other man in an embrace, arms fastening around his waist with all the strength he has left.

Hyungwon hugs him back and buries his head in his neck. They stay like that for god knows how long. Wonho breathes him in, the delicate perfume, the olive skin, the soft hair falling over his face. He wishes they would remain like this forever. He feels safe there, complete.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon whispers.

Wonho nods against his skin, “I am, now that you’re here.”

They untangle to look at each other and the Prince dives for Hyungwon’s mouth. Their lips clash, the missing piece, the one to right all wrongs. The softness and passion mix to pull Wonho out of the depths of his mind.

The throne seems so futile in this instant. After everything, he suddenly sees that all he really needed was someone coming back for him. Choosing him, above all else.

He has the liberty to choose Hyungwon back now. He has the power to make sure they are together, for as long as they wish to be.

Hyungwon finally pulls back to breathe, eyes still closed and forehead resting against his. “What happened?” he asks.

Wonho shakes his head, skin still against the other man’s, eyes still shut. “Not now,” he murmurs. “Just… not yet.”

And Hyungwon seems to understand, diving back for his mouth, hands coming to trap in his hair, pulling them closer than they already were.

It’s all Wonho wishes, to forget, for now, there’s another world than theirs.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jooheon steps inside the room and finds Shownu awake, watching over the Menace and Minhyuk. He invites the captain to follow him outside where they can talk without waking the other two.

“How is he?” the Prince asks, eyes trailing over the slave’s form through the small opening of the door.

“The doctor says he is going to need several days of treatment for his back. He’ll recover but the whip will leave nasty scars.”

Jooheon turns horrified eyes towards Shownu. “The whip?”

He nods solemnly. “He was tortured. By King Shin and his men.”

The Prince takes a deep breath. “I should have never involved him in all this.”

Shownu shakes his head. “You’re not at fault. If anything, I think he wanted to get involved.”

Jooheon doesn’t know what to say. Of course, Minhyuk wanted to get involved, but he should have protected him better.

Whatever he thinks, amends made to Shownu are worthless. He needs to talk to Minhyuk directly. Once the man is awake. Jooheon promised him he would come back. He intends to make good on that promise.

For now, there are other things the captain and the Prince need to discuss.

“Why didn’t you leave?” he asks, tone serious. “You ignored a direct order. If Wonho’s plan hadn’t gone accordingly, Clarifax would have been left defenseless.”

The captain winces but his eyes seem unapologetic. “Someone reminded me that my duty isn’t to Clarifax.”

Jooheon stares at the man who has defended him all his life. His decision was risky, not at all reasonable and completely inadequate in the face of war. However, in these circumstances, it was the right call to make.

There’s a noise inside the room, interrupting their discussion. Minhyuk is moving with a grunt of pain and along with him, Kihyun.

Jooheon and Shownu step back inside silently, waiting for them to awake completely.

“How are you feeling?” Kihyun asks Minhyuk.

“Like shit,” the slave answers, coming to seat up with a wince. “How about you?”

Kihyun nods in reassurance. “I’m okay.”

Jooheon wants to give them time, he really does, but there are a few things he still needs to do.

“I’d like a moment with Minhyuk alone, if that’s all right with you?” he asks both of them, even if Kihyun is really the one who will have the final word.

He frowns and turns towards Minhyuk, who smiles. “It’s okay. Jooheon won’t do anything to me.”

“He better fucking not,” Kihyun comments. He leaves the slave’s side to follow Shownu out of the room.

The silence that comes after they are gone is tranquil, no calm before the storm, just… peace. Quiet. Jooheon sits down on the bed, careful not to touch Minhyuk. The other man smiles despite his obvious tiredness.

“You came back,” he says and Jooheon smiles, relieved. “Of course.”

He pauses, studies Minhyuk’s features. The bruise on his jaw is proving worst by the minute, tainting his beautiful skin. His eyes have lost some of their shine, the grey deeper, more tormented. Perhaps they were always this color and Jooheon simply refused to see it.

“I’m so sorry about what happened. If there’s anything I can do…”

Minhyuk holds up his hand to stop him. “It wasn’t your fault. The King has always had a grudge against me. It was bound to happen at some point.”

He nods. Boldly, he reaches for Minhyuk’s hand and laces their fingers. “I’ve made all the arrangements. If you still wish to come with me to Clarifax, Wonho will let you.”

The slave’s eyes go wide. He searches his face, confused. “Are you saying I’m free?”

“Yes,” Jooheon smiles. “You and Kihyun.”

Minhyuk exhales and laughs, a delicious sound that stops as quickly as it started, turning into a difficult cough. Jooheon squeezes his hand. He hates to see Minhyuk like this.

The moment he has dreaded until now comes. Minhyuk’s decision. If he wishes to leave, Jooheon will not stop him but his heart… His heart will break.

He has never met someone like Minhyuk, and he won’t ever meet someone like him again, simply because there is no one like him.

He waits, heart beating in his chest, eyes hooded as he tries to hide his fear.

He feels a hand caress his jaw delicately, and when he looks up, he doesn’t see anymore. He _feels_.

Minhyuk is kissing him, a simple press of his lips, nothing ground breaking, nothing too passionate, nothing but sweetness and feeling. Jooheon is too struck to respond in kind. He watches as Minhyuk pulls back and smiles tenderly, a finger coming to trace the Prince’s lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” he says, the same deliciously low voice sending a shiver down Jooheon’s spine. “Thank you,” Minhyuk whispers.

He’s thanking him for his freedom and Jooheon suddenly realizes Minhyuk is no longer compelled to do anything. If he chose to kiss him, then he is the one who made this decision. No one else but him.

As Jooheon continues to stare, Minhyuk laughs, leaning back against the bed structure. “Am I intimidating you, my Prince?”

The question brings back memories from the night they met. It’s the same provocative tone, the same disbelief and Jooheon is compelled to answer honestly this time. Because there’s no way he can lie. There’s no way he can ever let this go.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, you do.”

And Minhyuk smiles brighter. His eyes shine, not the way they used to, but with a new light, something Jooheon has never seen before.

“Nothing would make me happier than to come back with you to Clarifax,” Minhyuk reassures him. “But I have to talk to Kihyun. He’s the one who needs convincing.”

Jooheon nods. He will wait for Kihyun to make his choice. He will wait all the time it takes, if only it means Minhyuk will stay by his side.


	21. Chapter 21

Shownu leads Kihyun to adjacent quarters. He lets him sit down while he goes to search the room’s cabinet. Inside are a few things Shownu can use to treat his wound.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asks, a little aggressive.

“I’m making sure you don’t lose a leg,” he peaks his head out of the bathroom to see Kihyun raise a brow.

He is surprisingly silent when Shownu comes back inside and kneels to start assessing the damage.

His hands work the same way they have before. He makes sure not to hurt the other man. Kihyun handles the pain in silence. Once Shownu is done, he looks up to find him staring.

“Why are you like this?” he asks. When Shownu frowns, he elaborates. “With me, I mean. You don’t owe me anything.”

Shownu is surprised. He should have expected this from the gladiator. After all, kindness does not come freely in the world he lives in.

When Shownu doesn’t answer, Kihyun pushes. “I almost killed your Prince. Why are you taking care of me?”

The captain sights and shakes his head. “Because I want to.”

Kihyun moves back, eyes searching his face. “But…”

Shownu sees how confused he is. This must feel strange to him. Different. He doesn’t even begin to suspect how.

Perhaps it is time Shownu tells him.

“I didn’t just come back for Jooheon, Kihyun,” he starts. His eyes find the other man’s. The gladiator is listening intently, waiting. “I came back for you.”

The wave, shakes an ocean of buried secrets inside Kihyun. He gets up and walks away. From a safe distance, he looks at Shownu still kneeling on the floor.

“I was horrible to you,” he starts. “I pushed you away, on every occasion I had.” He stops, sees how the captain doesn’t react, grabs the bed post in confusion and… fear. “I saved you because I had to. Nothing else.”

Shownu gets up, steps towards him carefully. “Did you really?”

Kihyun’s expression shifts, back and forth between his usual impenetrable mask and something else. Something new.

“I did. It’s the only reason. Don’t start… imagining things.”

“I am not imagining things,” Shownu answers, body now a few steps away from Kihyun’s. “I am just telling you the truth.”

Kihyun does not voice any of his usual counter arguments. He watches, eyes focused on Shownu and solely on Shownu. The captain comes forwards, right until he is face to face with the gladiator. There’s still no reaction from Kihyun. He seems to be unable to move.

In truth, Shownu doesn’t really want to give him time to move.

His fingers graze the other man’s hip bone. He waits, infinitely. Kihyun’s breath itches. He does not look like his usual composed self. All his defenses are down. For now.

Shownu hooks two fingers in the waist of his trousers and gently pulls, making the gladiator stumble towards him. His hands fall forward, landing perfectly on Shownu’s chest.

He buries his eyes deep inside Kihyun’s. There is something he needs the other man to understand.

“I did not just come back for Jooheon,” he stops, assesses how much he can push, how further Kihyun will let him go. “I came back for you.”

The shiver that runs through the gladiator doesn’t escape Shownu’s notice. The beauty in his exhale sends goosebumps all along Shownu’s arms. He waits, waits for the answer.

“What do you want from me?” Kihyun asks in a breath. His eyes are shifting between the captain’s own and his mouth. He seems to expect the answer. Shownu does his best to surprise him.

“I don’t want anything from you.”

Kihyun tries to pull away, completely taken aback, but Shownu doesn’t let him. His fingers release Kihyun’s clothes, making his intentions clear. “I am offering you everything. It’s your choice, Kihyun. I’m here to take.”

The room’s temperature climbs to reach unbearable heights. Shownu feels everything dialed up to a hundred, Kihyun’s hands still on his chest, the beauty of his short breath coming to caress his skin, the impossible disbelief written all over his features.

Shownu did not realize until he saw Kihyun fight alone in that arena. He hadn’t realized he wanted to protect him so much, wanted to get down there and stand by his side. He hadn’t realized there was the irrepressible need in his blood to stay. When he saw him in those cells, when he gazed upon the promise he had once made. There was no one who was a match for this man. There was no one more fucked up, angrier, more disoriented. They were opposites, completely different, creatures made from sand and snow.

A week. It took a week for Shownu to realize that there were other things then duty. There was living, fighting every day to survive, for one more moment with him, for one more rush of their blood together.

Once, he believed he would only ever serve. He would only ever believe in his country. Now, now he knows he wants something else. Something that isn’t more important, that isn’t more powerful, but that is as fundamental to him as everything else.

Kihyun, he cannot let him go. He cannot leave him again. The half, desire, thrill of life he was missing, he found there. In the bloodied sand. In the cold metal of a chain.

“Why?” the man in question asks.

Shownu shakes his head. “I don’t know. All I know is I’m here. For you. If you want me.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They’ve never been this close. Not only physically speaking.

Kihyun doesn’t rely on anyone but himself. He doesn’t trust anyone but himself. And yet, somehow, somehow he trusts him, a Clarifaxian.

A fraud.

The word tastes like ashes in his mouth. The last thing Shownu is, is a fraud. He is dutiful, driven, makes a more than decent fighter. His strength, that’s what Kihyun admires. In all situations. Even in this, he doesn’t waver.

Someone to trust, someone to rely on.

How many men and women have tried to have this man? How many have? This extraordinary sensation that someone is there for you, no matter what, even in death, how many have chased it?

Were they fools? Would Kihyun be a fool as well?

Can he believe in this, whatever this is?

His whole world is loneliness. Pain. Suffering. Fear. What Shownu is offering is none of those things.

Kihyun has always believed in those emotions. They got him trough everything he had to face. They helped him endure.

A life. Something more than survival. That is what Shownu is offering him.

He faces a hundred adversaries without any hesitation, but this, this he cannot face. He cannot take. He shakes, trembles.

Quietly, almost too much for any of it to be real, he leans in. His lips are mere centimeters from skin, from mirroring shades of pink, and still, Shownu doesn’t move. He stands his ground, confirming what he said. He doesn’t want anything. He offers everything instead.

“I will lose you,” Kihyun whispers. The tip of his lips caress their counterparts with every word. Uncalculated. Improvised. A thrilling truth of what they could have, what they could be. But Kihyun is sure of what he breaks the moment with. He is sure of what he says. “Somewhere, somehow, I will lose you.”

He leans in, connects his forehead with the tender lips and the solid bone of Shownu’s cheeks. “I can’t lose anyone. I’m not…” Kihyun’s voice breaks. He is infinitely vulnerable in this moment. There’s no rage to shield him from what he feels. “I’m not strong enough.”

Shownu’s arms fasten slowly around him, a chaste kiss is left on the top of his head. “You’re the strongest person I know,” he whispers against his hair, “You may think you’re afraid, but that’s not true. I’ve never seen someone so brave, Kihyun.” He stops, picks up as gently, as carefully. “You don’t need me. That’s the truth. You don’t need anyone. And that’s why you won’t ever lose me.”

He tilts his head back and Kihyun’s eyes meet the deep brown with the black of their own. “Because I’m not yours to lose. I’m yours to take.”

Shownu gives him the answer, the perfect fit to all his broken pieces.

Kihyun will not lose him because there is nothing to lose. He has nothing. He can only take, take, and take again. And he can take Shownu’s offering, as many times as he wants, treasure it as long as he wishes, protect it, because it’s his. He won’t ever lose it. Shownu is the one who will decide if he does and for him, it doesn’t seem to be an option.

“I will burn you,” Kihyun says, shaking his head. He is too toxic, a flame too bright, too strong, too long repressed. He will burn everything in his path.

“I’m already burned,” Shownu ensures, steady, ready.

And so, if he is, Kihyun can kiss him. He will kiss him.

The fear in his chest quiets down the moment their lips meet, the moment something stronger pushes through, their tongues melting together and their hold fastening tighter.

Kihyun feels a different flame ignite, a different sensation as he lashes onto Shownu, devours him as his own.

He will be master of his fate this time. No one can prevent this but him. And he is tired of running away from what he wants.

The strong arms pick him up easily, push him against the bed post while Kihyun circles his legs around Shownu’s waist. His fingers are laying waste to the perfect skin, the same way Shownu is laying waste to his lips.

They move, to the bed behind, to the sheets. Kihyun works quickly to remove Shownu’s clothing.

The captain is glorious. His skin is melted sun, the curve of his muscles desirably defined, the lazy drops of his hair curling in different places Kihyun cannot seem to leave alone, eyes exploring every angle, every parch of exposed golden flesh.

Shownu is different with him. He kisses his way to his collarbone, where the scars sit, pulling the tunic off gently, sliding the fabric against his skin. His hands touch him like velvet, reverently, until they grip and pull, reviving the passion Kihyun feels burning down his stomach.

The captain presses to him, their erections rubbing together in a tantalizing friction, all thoughts forgotten. The pleasure building in Kihyun, tightening his balls, melts with Shownu’s deep eyes. His breath warms his skin as hotly as iron while Kihyun moans. The sounds pull Shownu closer, brings him to his mouth again and again to reap what he so dearly sows.

“What do you want?” he asks, voice short of breath.

He stops and kisses Kihyun. Their mouth slide together, tongues meeting halfway, hands tracing patterns on each other’s faces sensually. “I want you. Inside.”

Shownu grunts, moving to his neck while his hand parts his thighs carefully. The press of his fingers against Kihyun’s hole drives him insane with pleasure, head tilting backwards, moans incontrollable. The tease is almost better than the digits pressed inside of him, until they hit his prostate, making him arch in his touch, leaving him wanting for more, for him to be filled with the sensation.

The loss is almost too much. But it isn’t. Not when Shownu slides inside of him, eyes fastened on his, making Kihyun forget everything else. The moment before he moves is infinite. They’re watching each other silently. Kihyun takes Shownu’s hand and threads their fingers together. The captain leans in and kisses him slowly. And then he starts to move.

The build, the pleasure, is nothing compared to their bodies moving together with Shownu inside of him. He wants no one else there, not in this moment, not ever. The feeling is too good, too precious to Kihyun. The barriers are down but the arms, the arms hold him tight and seems to never intent to let him go.

They cum together, Kihyun crying out Shownu’s name while the other ushers it against his skin, again and again. They’re drowning in each other’s warmth, in the press of their skins, licked with sweat and pleasure.

Kihyun caresses Shownu’s face, his hair, his neck. He takes his time to feel, to take everything in, everything that is his.

Freely given. Willingly taken.

A bone deep fatigue overtakes him suddenly, pulling him into its embrace when all he really wants is Shownu’s embrace. “Stay with me,” he asks as the other man slides out.

He nods, drawing the covers over them, arms pushing Kihyun closer, head coming to rest against his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Shownu’s voice is definite. He’s not leaving. Not now. Not ever.

Not because he has to. Because he wants to. Because his choice is clear.

And his choice is Kihyun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal, cause you guys have waited long enough <3  
> (along with other things long due)

 

 

Minhyuk is alone with his thoughts, reminiscing about what has happened over the last few days, thinking about what the future holds and the promises Jooheon has made to him.

The way he feels about the other man is new. The Prince is different. The respect he has for him, how naïve he can sometimes be, how decisive. He does not need to step on the people beside him to exist. He knows his own force, the extent of his power, its limits. He does not harm to rule.

For the first time in his life, Minhyuk feels safe. Appreciated. Trusted. He is not a ragged doll for men and women to throw around. A broken toy to love one night and abandon the next.

He wants to leave this past behind. To leave Savarah and the dark memories for bright snow. He is dreaming of a future where everything could be different. Where he could be different.

He is so lost in his own head, he doesn’t register the arrival of the two men, not before Changkyun coughs to get his attention.

He looks up and smiles at him, rejoiced to see him here. The man smiles back, but his eyes avert to the side, to the other presence in the room.

Wonho is watching him, arms crossed over his chest and brows draw tightly together.

Whatever beautiful dream Minhyuk started in his head, it’s trying to escape him now.

“I thought you two could have a chat,” Changkyun starts, “There’s a lot of things he should know, don’t you think, hyung?”

Minhyuk knows exactly what he is referring to. The mere prospect of telling Wonho everything after nine years of silence should paralyze him completely. He should fear what will come. But something makes him discard those feelings. The promise of a better tomorrow, perhaps. The fact that he is free. That it’s his choice.

He nods, and Wonho visibly relaxes. He leans on the wall opposite Minhyuk’s bed, waiting. Changkyun stays silent, watching them both, cigarette hanging from his lips. After a full minute of none verbal confrontation, he rolls his eyes and sights.

“Start by telling him what you told me,” he says to the Prince.

Wonho takes a deep breath, plants his feet on the ground and advances towards Minhyuk. His features show how tired and dejected he really feels.

“You’ve lied to me,” he begins to explain, “You said you didn’t know the Black Menace, you helped Jooheon cheat in the games and bargained for your freedom while you completely ignored me, or failed to inform me of what was going on.”

Minhyuk turns to Changkyun and the mercenary seems apologetic. They both know the Prince thinks he’s in his right mind, that he can demand of Minhyuk to explain everything.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I lied, Wonho, because I knew you would never release me from your hold. I lied because I didn’t have a choice.”

The Prince is utterly unconvinced. Minhyuk sees it will take much more than those words to make him understand. Changkyun encourages him silently. It’s high time he makes Wonho see the truth. Of why he did what he did. Of who he is.

“I assume you’ve heard about Senator Caius?” Minhyuk asks.

“Yes, of course,” Wonho answers curtly. “But I don’t see what this has to do with…”

Changkyun holds up his hand, “Be patient, your highness.”

The Prince quiets down, retracting back to his judgmental stare.

“As you know,” Minhyuk picks up, “I was born in a different city, far from here. I belonged to a man named Saganashi. A slave-master. Kihyun was his too.”

“I thought Saganashi only dealt in pleasure slaves?” Wonho asks, softer now.

Minhyuk draws a hand through his hair. He doesn’t want to expose Kihyun, but his story only makes sense if he pictures him as he was, as they both used to be.

“Kihyun was a pleasure slave then.”

Wonho is surprised, probably wants to ask how he became a gladiator, but Minhyuk doesn’t give him time. He’ll have to wait and see.

“We were friends. For years he protected me, in fights with other children, then teenagers. We were trained together, lived together, sometimes worked together.”

He pauses, closes his eyes. The memories are coming back. Memories he would rather forget.

Wonho is listening quietly now, waiting. Minhyuk gives himself time.

“When we turned fourteen, this man started to show up to the compound. He was rich, everyone could tell. The others were fighting for his attention, but somehow he picked me. I didn’t know why.”

He remembers every detail of that day. Of the day his life changed, for what he once firmly believed to be the best.

“I was instructed to come alone to his villa, stay the night and leave in the morning. Once a week, every Saturday, I went. It was all right at first, but then…”

Deep breaths. In. Out. It’s done now. He’s safe.

“He liked to beat me during sex.”

Wonho stares, anger clenching his jaw in a way that isn’t unfamiliar. He hates to hear stories like this. Minhyuk knows he doesn’t like to face what he cannot change.

“Every Sunday, I would show up with more bruises, and Kihyun would tell me that it had to stop. That it couldn’t go on. Other boys and girls, they hated me for taking such a rich client. The situation got worst over the year, to the point where Kihyun told me we would run. Together. I just had to steel something from the man’s house to pay for our trip. One more night, to change everything.”

Wonho is closer now. His eyes are following the steady flow of his words, like a song, a story, eager for the ending, the big reveal. Minhyuk can only think about how disappointed he will be. This story is nothing but the story of a slave.

“I went, that evening, thinking it was the end. But something changed that night and he beat me, again and again, until I lost consciousness and I ended up half dead on the sidewalk.”

The shadows dance before his eyes, the revulsed pupils, the redness of the disgusting skin, the hair flying in all directions while he cried, covered his face again and again, against everything that was coming his way.

“Saganashi found me. He brought me back and paid for a doctor, yelling at the same time the man didn’t provide enough for shit like this to happen to his slaves. Kihyun saw me that day. He understood what happened. I don’t remember what he told me. I was too out of it to follow anything.”

He pauses, catches his breath. Changkyun finds his eyes and nods. _Almost there, hyung. Almost there._

“That day, I think he lost it. He went to the man’s house and he… he murdered him where he stood. He left him on the floor, for everyone to see.”

Wonho gasps, eyes wide and shock written all over his face.

“We didn’t know,” Minhyuk shakes his head. “We didn’t know who he was, or Kihyun would have never done this.”

Wonho whispers the solution, everything clear in his head for the first time. “Senator Caius.”

Minhyuk nods. “Saganashi knew Kihyun had done it. He figured there was little time before they connected him to the murder, especially since he had left a hand print at the scene. A trial and execution would ruin the reputation of Saganashi’s business, so he decided to just sell both of us, as fast as he could.”

“And that’s when Gash comes in…,” Wonho guesses.

“Yes. He thought I had… potential. And so did Kihyun. But not as a pleasure slave. As a gladiator. He separated us, started training him while he groomed me for a year. I never saw him again, figured he was dead, until that day he miraculously reappeared in your palace’s hall.”

Wonho pities him then, but still he doesn’t see what Minhyuk reproaches him.

“I was in such a state when Gash sold me to your father. I had just lost my best and only friend, been assaulted, nearly to death, brought halfway across the country to serve as some toy for a royal I knew nothing about.”

Said Prince takes a few steps back, as if slapped.

“You took good care of me, don’t mistake me on this. But I was still your slave…”

The silence that comes after Minhyuk’s confession is deep, full of buried memories and old feelings.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Wonho whispers. He gets closer to Minhyuk as he watches him. The Prince takes his hand and caresses his wrist. “I’m also sorry about my father. I never wanted any harm to come to you.”

“I know,” Minhyuk reassures him.

He can forgive Wonho. For the times he protected him. For the way he took care of him. There is a bond there, one that can never be broken. They have too much history together.

They both smile, comforted. Wonho looks pained, still. “Do you really have to leave?”

Minhyuk feels apologetic in this moment. He doesn’t want to leave Wonho alone here, but he knows there’s someone new who will take good care of him.

“You have Hyungwon now.”

Wonho seems surprised but Minhyuk laughs. “He stopped by, told me about you two. You’re a good match.”

Wonho nods and kisses Minhyuk’s hand. He gets up, gives him one last look before he exits the room. It’s a lot to process and Minhyuk imagines he needs time. Letting him go in enough for now.

Changkyun stays behind with him.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk tells him, “I didn’t know I needed this. It seems I’ve raised you well.”

Changkyun drags on his smoke and rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

Minhyuk feels their familiar dynamic slip back in place, the friendship he holds so dear. “What will you do?” he asks.

Changkyun twirls the ring on his index with a pensive smile. “I think I’m going to do what I always planned. Stay here. Get rich.”

Minhyuk agrees. “It’s a good plan.”

He pauses, emotions chocking him up suddenly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, hyung. I’ll miss you too…”

For now, he’s still here. In some way, he will always be. He might want to leave Savarah behind, but not its people. The people he’ll come back to.

He makes that promise to himself. And he will keep it. He has to.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Changkyun feels a little choked up when he leaves Minhyuk’s room. The man has been a part of his life for the longest time. To let him go just like that is a little painful. A little too sudden, even if it’s for the best.

For now, he needs to focus on other matters.

Such as King Shin.

The former King, really, is held in the very cell he locked the Black Menace in. He looks out of himself, pacing the small space like a lion in its cage. His tunic is stained with dirt and his usually perfect hair is messy, threats of gold hanging from what’s left of his braid.

“How’s it going boys?” Changkyun salutes with a smile.

The guards seem relieved to see him here. Watching a King is different than watching gladiators. They’re still afraid of the man, even if he’s there, in a cell, unable to go anywhere or bargain for anything.

Changkyun has had the cell watched. Every guard that has come through, every royal, has been duly accounted for. He knows every deal the King has made. One in particular, to try and smuggle him out of the country.

He’s not going anywhere. But there’s no wrong in letting him hope. The deception will be all the more delicious to savor.

“Ah,” the King starts as he sees him approach. “My son is too much of a coward to come and face me himself, so he sends his bitch instead.”

Changkyun takes his time answering. He pulls out a cigarette, rolls it between his fingers before he lights it up and takes a big breath. “Your son is busy planning his reign. He has no time for… this.”

He waves his hand in the air to designate the King. The man scrunches his face in anger. “What is he planning exactly?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…”

He pauses, watches the King with pure delight.

Wouldn’t it be fun to toy with him just a little?

He steps closer, signaling for the King to do the same. “Tell you what. You make me a good offer and I’ll get you back the throne myself.”

Shin looks stunned for half a second before he pulls himself together and steps closer, hands coming to grip the metal bars. Exactly what Changkyun was waiting for.

The King starts to make demands but Changkyun ignores him. At lightning speed, he pulls a knife out of his pocket and slashes. It’s precise, neat. A surgeon cut.

The King’s little finger comes off, the man screaming and running back to the end of his cell. “WHAT THE HELL?!” he yells, alerting the guards who quickly turn to look before remembering they don’t have to protect the bastard anymore.

Changkyun sees Rick smirk on the side.

He bends over and picks up the finger, shaking it until the thing he was there to retrieve falls off, landing perfectly into his palm.

The King’s lion ring.

“Quick story,” he starts, throwing the finger over his shoulder before wiping away the blood on his hand. “Years ago, there was a man you invited here. His name was Nambi Ruslov.”

The King grits his teeth in pain, clenching his hand and staring at him like a madman.

“He was coming from very far away. The furthest of all kingdoms. One I don’t believe you had any affiliations with at the time.”

Changkyun contemplates the ring, puling on his cigarette with a smile.

“I thought, _why the hell would a nobleman from Levia come here, of all places?_ My former master, in the very palace I was staying at.”

He tilts his head, watching Shin with delight. “But then I realized, you had invited him because you knew who he was. To trick me. To trick your son.”

Shin sneers and Changkyun laughs. “You didn’t think Minhyuk would kill him, did you?”

The man frowns, caught off guard, figuring out a detail he had missed until now.

“Funny thing about that story, is that I started owing Minhyuk that day. A dept I thought I would never repay. Until now.”

He lets the effect draw on the other man, humming along with the surge of his blood beating steady in his chest. He raises his own hand, shows off his finger. “This is for me,” he puts the ring on said finger and watches Shin fulminate, “Minhyuk’s present comes tonight. A little surprise, just for you.”

“You have no right to wear that ring! Take it off this instant!” the man shouts and Changkyun just smiles. “You can’t tell me what to do. The moment I took this from you, you lost your status as King. I’m going to give it to your son, so he can wear it like a true King should. Not like you did, sugar.”

Changkyun takes a final look at Shin, savoring his victory. Then he turns, no intention of gazing on that motherfucker ever again. He could tell him what the surprise is, but really, where would be the fun in that? Shin’s insults and threats fade in the face of his satisfaction.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Changkyun’s has waited long enough for the bitch to become solid ice.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun wakes up when the sun has already set. Shownu is still there, as he promised, sleeping soundly.

He takes his time to appreciate the man’s looks, the soft curve of his lips and the dark color of his skin. He smiles, taking a mental picture. He intends to keep this one hidden, for his eyes and his eyes only, a secret he will jealously treasure.

He untangles himself from Shownu’s hold, gathering his clothes, careful not to wake the other man up. He dresses and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

A quick check up on Minhyuk tells him everything he needs to know. He is sleeping next to Jooheon. The Prince has an arm draped over his waist. Protective, a little possessive as well. _Good_ , Kihyun thinks. _Very good._

He crosses the corridors, reaching the gardens and avoiding the guards, just like Changkyun has told him to.

The night is calm and quiet. No one would ever suspect such moments to be the best for violence. But Kihyun has learned a quiet night is a gift for men such as himself.

Changkyun had asked nothing of him. He had only offered. An opportunity too good for Kihyun to pass.

One more night as the Black Menace.

One more violent act to defy all powers in place. For revenge.

Peace of mind, for better days.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shownu wakes up to an empty bed. The sheets are cold, meaning Kihyun has been gone for a while.

He gets up, worried the other has fled. That is until he sees him.

He’s waiting, fresh out of the bath, hair still wet, towel wrapped around his hips tightly. His eyes are on the desert, seemingly lost in thought.

Shownu takes his time to admire him. However, once his eyes better the shadows, he is left with the terrifying truth of who Kihyun really is.

The scars are everywhere. On his back, his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his legs. In their precipitation earlier, he didn’t notice them. His mind was… elsewhere.

Now, he realizes the terrible fate the other man has had to endure over the years. His skin is no longer the same. His hair and eyes seem darker, his expression more tormented.

Never again, Shownu promises himself. He won’t let anything happen to him. Anyone coming at Kihyun will have to go through him first.

He gets up and quietly circles the bed. His arms find Kihyun’s waist, pulling him against him.

The thing he hadn’t accounted for was the whole gladiator thing.

Kihyun whirls around, hands coming to trap his arm behind his back. The hold is strong enough to break bone, but Kihyun stops immediately. He bites his bottom lip and lowers his eyes.

“Sorry. Occupational hazard.”

Shownu nods with a smile. “No problem. I would have probably done the same.”

Kihyun returns his smile shyly.

“Would you mind letting go though, if it’s not too much to ask?”

The other man realizes he’s still holding him and takes a step back, releasing his arm. “Sorry.”

Shownu massages his sore muscles. He shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize for everything, Kihyun.”

The former gladiator looks up and into his eyes with a mocking grin. “Believe me, it’s the first time I’ve ever apologized to anyone.”

The captain feels the anger hidden there. He lets a hand trail on the other man’s arm, comforting him. “Well, I’m honored to be the first.”

Kihyun closes his eyes for a moment, focusing back on the present. “You’re my first for a lot of things.”

Shownu blinks. Surely, he does not mean…

“No,” Kihyun shakes his head. “I had sex before.”

Shownu breathes a little easier. If it had been his first, he would have done things slower. But it doesn’t seem to be.

“I actually…” Kihyun stops, looks into his eyes. He’s searching for something, reassurance probably, and Shownu gives his arm a little squeeze.

“I used to be a pleasure slave. Before they made me a gladiator.”

How is it that he missed that? Last night he only made sure Kihyun was having a good time. He was only careful not to hurt him. There wasn’t really any time for them to explore further than what they did. They both wanted this, were eager for it. Perhaps if they hadn’t rushed, he would have caught on.

Uncertainty is clear on Kihyun’s features. He dreads what this revelation has caused. Probably thinks Shownu will be disgusted with him now.

He brings Kihyun’s palm to his chest, placing it flat over his heart. He’s not sure the other man can feel the steady beat, but he holds him there nonetheless.

“I told you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kihyun lets his free hand trail over Shownu’s shoulder, his neck. “Good,” he whispers. “Because I don’t intend on letting you go.”

Shownu smiles, leaning in to kiss him. He takes his time, starting it slowly, a tender trail of his lips followed by his tongue. He never lets the hand slip away from his skin and Kihyun grips his hair, making sure he stays just where he is.

The moment is eternal. No matter how long they take, no matter how many minutes, hours. Shownu only wants to let it last. This is all he desires, for them to never rush, to take it a day at a time. Their future is not certain, it is not decided. But this will endure. He will make sure of it.

There was once a desert, of snow, of sand, with nothing but endless days ahead. Its still there now, only it has become a precious land to walk on. A path made of possibilities, of promises.

Dawn is no longer to be feared. The sun rises along with them, and there’s nothing in this world that can stop its definite motion.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry i'm uploading this so late. My life has been kind of crazy and i haven't had time to finish the story.  
> But now i have and it's here!  
> I hope you enjoy the rest and i apologize again.  
> Thank you to all the people who have left nice comments and supported this fic <3 You know who you are and i love you.  
> Here it is then ;)

 

 

 

“I don’t think it’s going to disappear if you stop starring at it,” Hyungwon remarks, brow raised and eyes following the twirl of the lion ring on Wonho’s finger.

The Prince shakes his head, taking the piece of jewelry off. “All my life, I’ve wanted to wear this.”

Hyungwon draws the covers over himself, settling against the mass of soft pillows, closing his eyes.

“How does it feel?” he asks.

There is no answer, so he opens back one eye. Wonho is settling the ring on the bedside table. He leans back against the bed post and turns towards him. “Surprisingly insignificant.”

Hyungwon opens both eyes to watch him. He understands Wonho has been waiting to be King for some time now. But he no longer seems too concerned with it.

The Prince – no King – slips into a position mirroring his, elbow under his pillow, head resting above it, gaze locked on his.

“I never had a chance to answer you,” he says, voice deep, green shining bright in the morning light.

“Answer me what?” Hyungwon asks, disinterested, far more focused on the face mere centimeters from his.

Wonho lets his hand trail over his cheek, fingers delicately coming to touch the corner of his mouth. He whispers then, a soft breath caressing Hyungwon’s skin.

“I love you too.”

Hyungwon’s heart stops in his chest. His eyes widen, lips falling open. Everything is forgotten. All he sees is emerald green, the very color he has wanted all his life, usher the most beautiful confession.

He catches Wonho’s hand and immobilizes it. He leans in then, lips coming to meet the Prince’s. Their kiss is full of emotion, of Hyungwon’s passion for the man he loves. Who loves him back.


	24. Chapter 24

There are a number of things Minhyuk would have never thought would happen.

First, at the very top of his extensive list, was being freed. So many times, he believed he would spend his life locked in a golden cage, unable to act as he wanted, to feel what he wanted.

Second would definitely be leaving Savara. He’d dreamed about that. More times than he cared to admit.

Third, to be loved for who he really was. By the Prince of Clarifax on top of that.

He realizes, as he wakes up alongside Jooheon, how much the man has given to keep him by his side. He could have invaded Savara, could have killed Wonho, King Shin. But he didn’t. He restrained himself, in the hopes of bargaining for more. For his life. For Minhyuk’s life.

As they stand on the docks, waiting for the ship to depart, he sees everything. The struggles, the hard choices, the dangers. There was no choice but to survive before. But now… now there is so much more. An infinite field of possibilities, ways for him to become what he’s always wanted to be. Worthy of himself. Worthy of an existence.

He spots Kihyun crossing the ship’s deck, coming to the side to admire the regular flow of servants going in and out. They’re carrying what remains of the Clarifaxians’ belongings. Not much, but still, enough.

Among those things is the precious peace treaty between Clarifax and Savara, signed after Wonho’s crowning ceremony. The first stone of a fragile wall. An act of faith, between two enemy nations. Two enemy princes.

Kihyun’s eyes meet his own and the former gladiator smiles. He leaves Minhyuk to think, lets him bid his goodbyes. For him, there is no goodbyes to make. There is nothing tying him back to this place.

“Feeling a little nostalgic?” Changkyun’s voice says. Minhyuk turns to watch him smirk and pull on his cigarette. “Come on, hyung. You’re not even on the boat yet.”

Minhyuk shakes his head and laughs, pushing Changkyun’s to the side. The younger pushes back.

“I’m just reminiscing,” Minhyuk comments quietly. His hand stays on Changkyun’s shoulder and the mercenary takes it in his. “You’ll come back. You better.”

He squeezes his hand and Minhyuk squeezes back. Changkyun steps aside when he sees Jooheon approach. The Prince smiles to him before coming to face Minhyuk.

“We’re ready,” he says. Minhyuk replaces a wild lock behind Jooheon’s ear. His heart is overflowing with affection, with the need to hold the Prince in his arms and taste his lips again.

He had only a glimpse of what they could do together. And now he wants more. So much more.

But each thing in its due time. For now, goodbyes are in order.

Jooheon smiles, eyes going passed his form to see something that unsettles him. When he looks back on Minhyuk, he takes a respectful step away from him. “Take the time you need.”

Minhyuk nods, aware of who is standing behind him. He turns around to meet Wonho.

He is now King of Savara, and yet, nothing has changed for Minhyuk. He is still the man he always was. Still the confused but nevertheless good heart he met years ago.

Wonho’s features are shifting back and forth between worry and barely disguised anguish. He doesn’t want to let him go. The fact that he is doing this for him shows how much he has grown.

Hyungwon intercepts their stare, arms fastening around Minhyuk’s frame with a sad look. The former slave closes his eyes, enjoys the parting warmth of his friend. “Write if you need anything,” Hyungwon whispers. “I’ll always be there.”

“I know,” Minhyuk whispers back. “Take care of him. Take care of yourself.”

Hyungwon nods against him and they part, smiling to each other, already nostalgic. Hyungwon pats his back before he steps aside.

Wonho approaches, cautious. He stands further than he usually does. His distress tugs at Minhyuk’s heart.

“So…,” the King starts off. “I guess this is goodbye.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “Oh, Wonho.” He comes closer, rests both hands on each side of his face. “This is merely a formality. I will come back. I promise.”

Wonho takes a deep breath and nods. “If he hurts you…” he starts, but Minhyuk cuts him off with a warning look.

The King lets his forehead rest against Minhyuk’s. They stay like this for a few minutes. A flow of memories assaults them both, of a currency they spent, together.

When they part, Wonho is held by Hyungwon. Minhyuk winks at them.

He takes a final look at the desert. Sand. The arena. His shackles. All of the things he’s leaving behind.

It’s quite enough. His future awaits.

He boards the Clarifaxian ship, and his past stares, watching him depart what was once his only world.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jooheon monitors Minhyuk and Wonho’s interaction closely.

He wouldn’t say he is jealous. Well, okay, maybe. He kind of is. A little.

He wants to make sure Minhyuk boards safely, but he doesn’t have time. They are a few things he needs to oversee.

He finds Shownu on the other side of the bridge, ordering the crew members around. His head turns, past the Prince to the rail where the Black Menace leans. He appears to be checking his state before focusing on his duty once again. Jooheon wonders what that’s about.

“Is everything in order?” he asks and the captain nods. “This came in for you.”

He hands him over a scroll of parchment, one Jooheon would recognize anywhere.

He breaks the silver dragon seal and lets his eyes scan the message.

_I would have a word. Come back home this instant. L._

His father’s handwriting, the curved lines of the Lee’s initials, remind him of his duty.

This trip unfortunately wasn’t all about getting Minhyuk home safely. It was also about starting a war.

He hasn’t exactly done _that_.

“Bad news?” the captain asks. Jooheon hands him the piece of paper and Shownu frowns, shaking his head. “How does he know?”

“He has spies everywhere.”

He leans against the rail, takes his head into his hands. “He’s going to chop me off and serve me for dessert.”

Shownu’s silence speaks volume. He knew, of course. He had realized that the Prince was taking risks by going against his father’s orders. When, clearly, Jooheon had not.

“Do you regret it?”

Jooheon turns to watch the captain, his eyes catching onto Minhyuk’s form, standing beside Kihyun. He shakes his head.

How could he ever regret this? He knows how he feels. In love. At peace with his situation. Comforted in his importance as a prince.

He proved himself to the entire kingdom. He gained allies, followers. He rallied his enemy. Made him do the unthinkable.

Free his slave.

Without swords. Without screams. Without countries and soldiers fighting each other in a frenzy of blood. He saved Shownu, he saved his love. Even the Black Menace.

He did all that. The bastard. The outcast. The cursed Prince.

His father may reproach him his methods, but he has managed to pull off what the King couldn’t even imagine.

Things will change in Savara. Perhaps not as fast as a war would have ensured. But people will live. They will discover the infinite possibilities of what they can do. Slavery will come to an end. Eventually. He believes it firmly.

And perhaps in time, Savara and Clarifax will become more than simple allies bound by contract. Perhaps they will become friends. Partners. The nations as much as their rulers.

No, he does not regret it.

He stands a little taller then. His eyes find the captain’s and he is much more confident when he speaks next. “Never. I did the right thing. We did the right thing.”

Shownu nods and they watch the ship depart, lengths of water extending further and further, pulling them away from Savara.


	25. Chapter 25

“What did you do?”

Kihyun doesn’t move, just watches the waves brush against the hull a little warily. “What do you mean?”

Minhyuk shakes his head. He is back to his playful self, even through the pain his injuries still bring. Kihyun can see it clearly in the hollow of his cheeks and the occasional wince. A ship is not exactly the best place for recovery.

“You’re way too calm,” Minhyuk comments. “I know something is up.”

Kihyun shrugs. “Maybe I’m just happy that we both got out of here alive.”

Minhyuk raises a brow, showing he’s clearly not buying it and Kihyun is about to serve a heart felt jab when a hand rests on his shoulder.

He whirls around to find Shownu smiling at him. “Come, I need to show you something.”

There is this half-second of ridiculous feeling. Excitement of some sort, coursing through Kihyun’s veins. Every time Shownu touches him, so much as lays eyes on him, his heartbeat picks up and his hands fly in all directions.

Him, usually so controlled. It’s pathetic.

Still, he lets his body soak in the warmth of the captain’s palm and controls his immediate impulse to claim his lips as his.

He turns to Minhyuk, who is now leaning against the rail, looking a little too smug for Kihyun’s liking.

“What?”

“Nothing,” his brow climbs down his forehead. “I get it now.”

Kihyun wants to make him state clearly what he thinks he gets exactly, but he is being pulled away by Shownu.

He follows him to the ship’s main mast. Kihyun watches him grip the rope ladder and start climbing.

“You’re kidding me, right?” He crosses his arms over his chest and Shownu challenges him. “Scarred of heights?”

Kihyun squints his eyes and gestures for Shownu to get a move on. He takes his time to climb, mostly because from where he is, he has a rather nice view.

He bites his lips and secretly hopes they have a private cabin for the rest of the trip.

The captain takes him to the very top. Kihyun focuses on everything but the ground, eyes blurry with the strong wind. He stumbles once they reach the wooden platform, caught last minute by Shownu’s arm around his waist. He pulls away, pride a little hurt.

The moment he stops starring at the bottom of the ocean, he sees what the captain really wanted to show him.

From the top, the blue expanse never seems to end. Land is further than he’s ever seen it, beautifully gleaming under the setting sun. The colors splash, sharp orange, warm purple and night blue rising from the mountains to color the reflective surface of the water.

He stands frozen, caught up in the magic of the scenery. He senses the presence beside him, the discreet but unmistakable feel of another body. So high up above everything, it is somewhat reassuring.

Kihyun has never felt so elevated, both physically and mentally. The view, as breathtaking as it is, is nothing compared to what Shownu says next.

“Tell me where you want to go.”

Kihyun turns to watch him. Shownu waits, eyes as lost in the horizon as his were moments ago. His words are fluid, clearly heard through the hurl of the wind.

“You’re free now. You don’t have to stay in Clarifax. You can do anything. Go wherever you like.”

His eyes finally turn towards Kihyun and the former gladiator frowns. “What about you?”

Shownu’s smile is a little sad. “I’ll wait. For as long as you need me to.”

Kihyun watches him silently, mind exploring all possibilities, travelling further than it ever has.

See the world. That’s what Shownu is offering. To provide for him to go anywhere. To escape. While _he_ stays.

Kihyun understands. For the captain, this would be a slave’s dream. This would be freedom.

But it isn’t. Not for Kihyun. Freedom is choosing where to go. Where to stay.

“You’re an idiot,” he comments, stepping closer to the other man. Shownu is surprised, a little hurt, but Kihyun doesn’t leave any time for him to get ideas.

“For so long, I’ve been brought along, taken to places in my cage, unable to decide whether or not I wanted to go. I’ve been shown things I didn’t want to see, done things I didn’t want to do.”

He pauses, features tensed but eyes focused on Shownu’s. “I wasn’t free then. And yet I travelled to every possible place you could imagine.”

He raises a tentative hand, lets uncertain fingers rest against Shownu’s jaw. He is not used to being able to touch, not used to taking the initiative.

“I don’t want to leave. I want to stay. Where Minhyuk goes. Where you go.”

The silence that welcomes his words is one of utter disbelief. Shownu seems both relieved and pained at the same time. “Are you sure?”

Kihyun lets a smile break, something small, but so rarely seen on his face. “I am sure.”

Shownu smiles back, only it isn’t small. It is blinding, a happiness so bright and pure Kihyun is not sure he can solely be the reason for it.

He is taken aback when Shownu fastens his arms around him. It takes a moment for him to relax and give in to the embrace, to the strength of the other man’s hold.

He didn’t think he needed this, but he does.

See the world might have been an idea before, but not anymore.

Now he knows he wants to stay like this, for as long as he can.

Because, maybe, just maybe, he loves this too much to leave.

Maybe he loves him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minhyuk finds Jooheon trapped in his cabin, neck deep in papers and reports, guards, spies, coming in and out.

The Prince dismisses them all when he sees him and Minhyuk waits patiently for them to leave before closing the door.

“Busy?” he asks and Jooheon sights. “You have no idea.”

“I can come back later if you want,” Minhyuk offers. Jooheon shakes his head, clearly not inclined to the idea.

“Please, no. I deserve a little break.”

Minhyuk makes his way to the desk. Jooheon is signing off on some final report. He leans against the desk, hand tracing the outline of the impressive wooden furniture. His eyes catch on the liquor glass lying half full on the desk and he just thinks it would be a shame to spill it all over the Prince’s work.

The liquor downed, he leaves the glass alone to focus on his primarily objective.

Jooheon is leaned back in his seat, hand traveling in his hair while he reads the same report, again and again.

Minhyuk tilts his head. This just won’t do.

He slides between the desk and Jooheon’s chair. His hand grabs the parchment and pries it out of the Prince’s hands gently. Jooheon blinks, following the movement as the paper is settled face down upon the impressive pile of similar reports.

“That will be for later,” Minhyuk explains to Jooheon’s puzzled expression. “We agreed you needed a break.”

He leans in then, a hand reaching for the white hair and combing through naturally, the other settling on the Prince’s neck, tipping his chin further up.

He kisses him gently. A touch of his lips, nothing more. Jooheon closes his eyes, relaxes into the steady movement of the hand coursing through his locks. Minhyuk lets his mouth trails, down his jaw to his ear, then his neck, his Adam’s apple, right to the rim of his collar. Jooheon’s breathing deepens. His eyes open when they feel Minhyuk’s lips leaving his skin.

“Are you sure?” His voice is lower than usual and a chill of anticipation crawls over Minhyuk’s skin. “You’re still injured.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “No talking. Just kissing.”

Jooheon complies, hands reaching for Minhyuk’s waist as he settles on his lap. The former slave lets his hands roam around freely, tracing the curve of the Prince’s chest muscles for the first time. His mouth tastes Jooheon’s collarbone, the sea salt sticking to his skin. Jooheon’s hands find the small of his back, his ass, and he pulls him closer, right until their erections meet.

The fabric is torture for him, Minhyuk can see it in his eyes. “So eager, my Prince,” he mocks gently. Jooheon stares, one hand coming to push away his hair.

The way he looks at him, no one has ever looked at Minhyuk like that.

“I want you to do only what you want,” he says. Minhyuk smiles, fingers coming to trace the beautifully carved lips of the Prince. “I already am.”

Jooheon’s eyes shine brighter. He dives for his mouth, more passionately this time, and Minhyuk responds in kind.

If Jooheon could understand how much he wants him. He would not have waited so long if it had not been for his wounds.

The Prince breaks their kiss, his breath shallow as he asks, eyes half closed. “Would you…”

Oh, yes. Yes, he would.

They come back up, circling around each other until Jooheon is the one standing between Minhyuk and the desk.

He discards his clothes, throws them to the floor while Minhyuk does the same, only infinitely faster. There is something sweet, almost innocent about Jooheon’s clumsiness. It obviously isn’t his first time, but his excitement makes it all feel like it is.

Minhyuk often forgets he is way more experienced than any other man or woman.

He leaves this trail of thoughts, focuses on the moment. Jooheon’s skin is a pale perfection, no marks expect for a little scar on his shoulder he kindly informs is from a hunting accident. His strange hair color, the blue of his eyes, make for a perfect being. Minhyuk drinks him in. A beauty of ice. Untouchable. But not for him.

Jooheon is pliable under his hands. He takes his time pleasuring him, not because he has to but because he wants to. His desires are flaring, rising for the first time in a long time.

He doesn’t rush anything, prepares Jooheon for as long as they can both take. The moment Minhyuk buries himself inside of him, he feels everything shifting. The balance of their world, tumbling to this very moment.

This isn’t just sex. This is so much more.

He doesn’t move. His body shakes, an extreme reaction to something new. It should be trivial, but it really isn’t.

Strong arms fasten around his, hands in his hair and reassuring whispers. “I’ve got you,” again and again. Minhyuk opens his eyes to find ice blue, the most beautiful color of them all. “I’m here now,” Jooheon tells him. “You’re safe.”

And Minhyuk kisses him, gives him his all, because, yes, he is safe. In those arms. In those eyes.

Pleasure is different this time. It isn’t faked. It’s a genuine high, so far from the familiar ghost he usually experiences. Jooheon’s thighs circling his, the smell of his skin, the touch of his lips, all of it feels intoxicating. A release he chases, movement after movement. They end up making love and devouring each other at the same time. And when they cum, it is together, Minhyuk burying himself in Jooheon’s arms while the other calls out his name.

The storm quiets down, followed by peace. Minhyuk stands, leaving Jooheon to get himself off the desk and back by his side. He embraces him, hands around his waist, mouth kissing his nose with a smile. Minhyuk wrinkles said nose, pulling his face away slightly.

“Would you look at that,” Jooheon comments with a chuckle. “Aren’t you, by any chance, a little ticklish?”

Minhyuk shakes his head and Jooheon raises a brow. “No? Really… What if I do this then?”

His hands slide back to his stomach, forcing Minhyuk to fall back into retreat. Jooheon does not give him time, simply keeps on making him yelp, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Minhyuk laughs, a musical sound he hasn’t heard come out of his own mouth in a long time.

“Careful now, your highness. I might try and get revenge for this, next time.”

Jooheon stills and his tone lowers. “I think I’d be up for a _next time_ now.”

Minhyuk smirks but he slips away, leaving a very gloriously naked Prince to stand there like an idiot. “How unfortunate you have so much work.”

He picks up his clothes and starts dressing, amused at Jooheon’s pleading expression. “I don’t have that much work. I think I can take a longer break.”

Minhyuk picks up his jacket and swings it over his shoulder before coming to kiss the pouty lips. “Later, darling.”

Jooheon tries to stop him but Minhyuk walks to the door, fingers navigating between his eyes and the desk, signaling the Prince he will be checking if he is indeed working.

As he closes the door on a sulky Jooheon, he thinks about the state he’s left the desk in and laughs.

Good luck for focusing now.


	26. Chapter 26

The days pass, and the closer they get to Clarifax, the more Kihyun can feel the crews’ excitement.

They are finally coming back to their land. It hasn’t been that long, but he can clearly see how much they all yearn for home.

Home.

There was never a home for him. Not when he was a slave. The closest definition was his master and the familiar faces of his servants. Nothing more.

Him and Minhyuk have been catching up. It’s not exactly an exciting thing to do, but still. They need to know what happened. There is so much they have missed.

As Minhyuk explains how he met Changkyun and the extent of their relationship, he feels a sudden change in the atmosphere. The members of the crew stop their work, Shownu immobilizes on the deck and the Prince comes out of his cabin.

Kihyun sees something he cannot quite explain. The air starts to dance, the wind carrying around small parcels of… he doesn’t know.

At first, he thinks it’s just dust. But the low temperature doesn’t fit. It only ever happens in the desert or when the temperature reaches unbearable heights. It definitely isn’t the case here. Hell, it’s the first time Kihyun has ever had to wear a coat.

It slowly falls, catching onto Minhyuk’s auburn hair, leaning delicately on the black fur of his cape. The white color evaporates, until more falls, massing like drops melting away.

Snow.

He turns, to see Shownu smile, head tipped back. When their eyes meet, Kihyun’s heart jolts.

He promised. He promised he would let him see snow.

The flakes continue to fall, no longer sinking but pilling up on the rail. Kihyun stays to watch them with Minhyuk, silently, reverently.

The sensation is so different from sand. It is cold, colder than anything he’s ever touched before, and yet it burns his skin.

The sun peaks out as suddenly, lighting the path, the way the waves part on each side of the boat. Kihyun wishes they could see the land. He wonders what it looks like under the plush cover of snow.

Soon. Soon.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A storm hits them a few days away from Clarifax.

It was bound to happen at some point. Only, Shownu never thought it would have such an impact.

The crew is working above, trying to maintain the ship afloat, as one does during a storm. Jooheon is gone to oversee the whole thing in the captain’s cabin, Minhyuk there with him.

There is no sign of Kihyun on the deck and so Shownu ventures downstairs, to their cabin.

He can see something is wrong the moment he opens the door. The man is standing as far from the porthole as he physically can. His body is folded onto itself, seated on the bed with the covers clutched tightly around his shoulders.

Shownu closes the door and approaches, taking his damp armor off. He climbs on the bunk and stays at a safe distance from the other man.

Maybe he should have kept his armor.

“Kihyun,” he calls softly. The former gladiator doesn’t seem to hear him. His hand is clutched around a knife, pointed outwards. His eyes are distant, lost in a world far away from here, in actions long past.

“Kihyun,” Shownu calls again. He wants to come closer, but the sharp edge of the knife remains a very plausible risk. Kihyun could attack him without even knowing it’s him.

There is one thing he can try. Something he used to do for himself in times like these, when he wasn’t yet accustomed to sailing.

He hums the first note of the song, shyly at first, then more confidently. The words come out of their own accord. A poem his mother used to read to him before he went to bed. _Oceano Nox_ is not a cheerful piece, not exactly comforting, but it’s one of the rare poems Shownu knows by heart. It’s better than nothing.

It takes a minute or two for the words to find their way to Kihyun’s ears. He looks less and less distant, until he blinks away the fear and looks up. A different type of fear takes him over then and he lets go of the knife, rushing to Shownu. His hands frenetically palp his chest and the captain suddenly realizes he is checking for wounds.

“Hey, hey. I’m all right. You didn’t touch me. I’m all right.”

Kihyun shakes his head. He doesn’t believe him, checks for himself again and again. Shownu grabs his wrists and puts his palms flat against his chest. His breathing deepens, making a show of its regularity, of its sureness.

Kihyun looks up. “I… I…”

He doesn’t get to finish. Shownu silences him with a kiss, pulling him down. In a swift movement, he wraps the covers around their bodies and holds Kihyun there, safe in his arms and the warmth of their bed.

His breathing eases. He leaves one hand over Shownu’s heart, as if to check this is real.

“I was back in the pits,” he begins. Shownu squeezes his locks gently. “You don’t have to explain.” But Kihyun frowns. “I want to explain. To you.”

So, no one knows about this. This is yet another hidden part of Kihyun. Of the gladiator.

“When Gash bought me,” he picks up, “I refused to train. I didn’t want to die, but I didn’t want to fight either.”

Shownu tugs him closer without meaning to. His senses are on alert, the need to protect him from what he experienced. From the horrors of his past.

Kihyun’s eyes never quite catch up to his, starring at his fingers instead, resting steadily against Shownu’s skin. “Because Gash believed I could make a good investment, he decided to gamble. I was sent to the pits. There are no laws there. Men fight, to the death. They’re never pulled out, only ever when they are dead. For a fighter to be taken out of the pits alive is for his master to decide he’s had enough.”

His breathing stops, picks up, too shallow for Shownu’s liking. “It’s sort of the same process as breaking stallions. Only it lasts a few days, because no one can ever stay for a full week without going insane.”

He closes his eyes forcefully, a grimace taking over his beautifully cut features. His head shakes against the sheets, hand curling into a fist against Shownu’s chest. “The cries of the crowd, their thirst for blood, I can still hear them sometimes. It’s nothing like the arena. It’s not human. And neither are the ones who fight.”

His mind is raging, Shownu can tell. He tries rubbing his back, gently, regularly, but it doesn’t seem to work.

“The storm reminded me of them. It reminded me of…”

Shownu can no longer take the edge in his voice. He cuts him off, desperately trying to ease the tension that has taken a terrible toll over the other man. “They are not here, Kihyun. You won’t ever have to see them again.”

“It’s not them,” his voice is haggard. When his eyes finally meet his, the light is gone. The shadows dancing in his pupils are deeper than Shownu imagined, darker, more dangerous.

“It’s not them. It’s me.”

It’s like a punch to the guts. He has been wrong this whole time. Kihyun isn’t scarred of the outside world. He is scarred of himself.

His features twist again and he tries to move away, to get out of his embrace. But Shownu doesn’t let him. “Please, stop. Kihyun. Kihyun, look at me!”

He’s terrified in his turn. The both of them stare and Kihyun once again shakes his head. “You don’t know the things I’ve done. You have no idea. The way you’d look at me then. I’m not who you think I am.”

Shownu tries to keep his calm. He focuses on his breathing, tunes out the raging sound of the waves banging against the hull.

“I am learning, and you are teaching me. I’m not perfect either, Kihyun. I have killed men. A lot of them.”

“For your country,” his voice rejects his argument, rejects his own actions.

“Yes, but it doesn’t excuse everything. I had a choice. You didn’t.”

“I had a choice,” Kihyun’s hands retreat. He examines them with disgust barely hidden in his voice. “I could have died.”

“That’s not a choice,” Shownu grabs those hands, holds them steadily. “You had to survive. And you did. You were freed. You escaped. But you mustn’t pay for it all your life, Kihyun. You mustn’t hold yourself responsible for what Gash did.”

The silence that answers him is terrifying. Kihyun doesn’t move. His mind has gone to a place it cannot come back from.

Before, there was only surviving the next day, getting to the next fight. Now, there is time to think back on what he has done. On the men he has killed to get here today. Shownu can see how the sudden memory has submerged him into an ocean of self-hatred, buried deep and kept hidden for years.

Shownu is not a selfish man, but he does a very selfish thing. Because he feels like if he doesn’t, he is bound to lose Kihyun for good.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Kihyun looks up sharply, retrieves his hands as fast as if he was burned. “You can’t. You can’t love me. You don’t know me.”

“I know enough,” Shownu answers.

There is another feeling taking over now. Anger.

“That’s a load of bullshit,” Kihyun throws to his face. He is angry as well. Desperate. “You have no idea who I am.”

“Neither do you. And yet you trust me, don’t you?”

It takes Kihyun aback. He slumps against the wall, fight knocked out of him. His eyes close painfully. “I… You can’t.”

“Yes, I can. And I will. I said I wanted nothing from you, but it doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you anything.”

His eyes snap open, pupils piercing Shownu. It hurts, more than a wound. Not so long ago they were talking about never letting each other go, and now they are broken, washed up like sand by the ocean.

The minutes tick by, Shownu losing hope. His eyes are on the bed, but they see way past, to the things he’d imagined. He got carried away.

For the first time, he is in love. And for the first time, he is rejected.

He decides he might as well leave and go help the men on the deck. His legs move of their own accord, get him up and towards his armor, lying carelessly on the floor.

“I think I might be in love with you too.”

The voice stops him dead in his tracks. He freezes, a thousand different emotions rushing to the surface. He waits for the _but_ , for the moment this ends. Because clearly this voice is not the voice of someone willing to give this a try.

But then, what does he know? Nothing, apparently.

“I’m sorry.”

This time he turns and he sees. Kihyun is still seated in the same position. His eyes are watching him. He smiles the faintest of smiles, uncomfortable and apologetic.

“I got carried away. By fear and anger. I just… I’ve never had this,” his hand motions between the two of them.

Shownu frowns. “Maybe this will come as a surprise, but I’ve never had this either.”

Kihyun does seem surprised, but his expression changes into something softer. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, opens them again. “Would you stay with me? Please.”

The tension in Shownu’s shoulders drops. Atlas’ weight, off both his body and mind. He climbs on the bunk once more and lies down. Kihyun draws the covers over them silently.

It takes a minute for him to tentatively reach out, fingers a few centimeters away from Shownu’s chest. “May I?” he asks, and Shownu nods.

He positions the flat of his palm against his heart and something seems to snap inside of him. His head curls, burying itself in Shownu’s neck. Kihyun drapes his body around his, closer than they already were.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he whispers.

It isn’t a love song, but it restarts Shownu’s heart like nothing before. He lets his arms find their position around Kihyun’s body, a cover of its own. “You’re not going to.”

He thinks he hears Kihyun thanking him, but he cannot be sure. A bone deep fatigue suddenly takes over and his eyes close, his arms bringing his heart ever closer to its other half.


	27. Chapter 27

Minhyuk puts his foot down on the ground, slipping almost instantly.

A steady hand catches him, and Kihyun raises a brow, his whole expression saying _I’m helping you now, but I wouldn’t actually mind letting you die_.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, stepping off by himself.

It seems Shownu has deemed necessary to tell Kihyun they had sex. Once. He can still see his friend barging on the deck with murder in his eyes and a slight limp. _“YOU SLEPT WITH SHOWNU?!”_

Minhyuk had shrugged. Yes, he had. It didn’t mean anything, especially now. But Kihyun was having a hard time registering the information. He was playing passive-aggressive, aggressive-aggressive.

Naturally, Jooheon knew. He would have been really surprised if he didn’t. Their new favorite hobby was to watch Shownu guiltily blush whenever they so much as breached the subject.

Minhyuk had had time to watch the captain and Kihyun. Their relationship was completely unexpected to others, but not to himself. He knew the ways of the heart, so to speak, better than anyone. And the pair was a perfect match. Heart and head. Feelings and instincts.

Or so it seemed, until you knew Kihyun and then you discovered that he worked with both heart and head. With both feeling and instinct. And vice-versa for Shownu.

Jooheon had not been fooled either. He’d picked up on it ever since Shownu had come to his cell. The look he had exchanged with Kihyun then, spoke volume.

Minhyuk discards all those nice thoughts to focus on his surroundings. The landscape is impressive: mountain picks of an unbelievable height, white and blue everywhere he looks, and naked, dangerous looking trees, so different from the palm trees he only knows.

The most impressive however, is not the new décor, but rather what stands in the middle of it all. A castle of stones, dark and mysterious, towers built around the central piece like guards standing watch. The structure is perched atop a smaller mountain, with a clear view over the sea and anything that can ever come its way.

Their things are packed on a carriage, and each one of them is presented with a black horse. A pure race, Jooheon explains, breaded only here.

While the others mount as easily as breathing, even Kihyun, who must have learned in case he needed to fight on one, Minhyuk stands on the side. He doesn’t know how to ride. He’s always been terrified, and never really has had the opportunity to try.

Jooheon smiles, his infinitely patient smile, and offers to ride with him. Minhyuk finds a way to make a sly comment, how could he not?

The path is steep, but the horses seem accustomed. While they climb, Jooheon gets caught up on what he has missed here, in Clarifax. He doesn’t even need to pay attention to what is happening between their legs, whereas Minhyuk clings to his waist like there is no tomorrow.

The massive doors open as they reach the front of the castle. Guards pour out, as well as servants. Jooheon and Shownu greet them warmly, a nice thing to watch. Still, Minhyuk feels like an outcast. People stare at him and Kihyun openly and they eventually stick together, uncomfortable.

The interior is much different from the castles Minhyuk has seen in Savara. The walls are covered with tapestries depicting hunting scenes and glorious feasts. Torches line up one after the other, helping them navigate the cold corridors.

As they reach the hall, the rooms become more and more beautiful. Carpets of all colors, comfortable looking couches and unimaginably detailed fireplaces. The Prince and the captain let Minhyuk and Kihyun warm up while they order the servants to accommodate the two new comers.

Soon enough, Jooheon is summoned to the throne room. His eyes immediately set, in a way that has Minhyuk slightly alarmed. He leaves his fur cape, warm enough now to walk around without the piece of clothing. His steps take him to the Prince just as he is about to leave.

“My apologies,” he tells the two impressive looking guards. They are women, pale blond hair tied in a strict bun and distant, but warm eyes. “Could I have a moment with the Prince?”

They seem a little bit chocked. Apparently, this is not something you do here. Make the King wait.

“It’s all right,” Jooheon waves off. “Minhyuk, this is Abigail and Jean. Jean, Abigail, this is Minhyuk.”

He doesn’t really know how to great them and is immensely surprised when they bow their heads. He returns the favor, expecting it to be the way people greet each other here.

When he looks up, he sees Jooheon watching him with a smile. His eyes are no longer as cold as before.

Minhyuk pulls him apart and his brows furrow with worry. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, of course. It’s just my father.”

He may pretend to be fine, but Minhyuk can see the Prince dreads this encounter.

He cannot accompany him, he knows this. But there is one thing he can do.

He grabs Jooheon’s shirt and pulls him closer. His mouth fastens on the Prince’s and he kisses him senseless.

It’s absolutely indecent, inappropriate and scandalous, but Minhyuk doesn’t care. When he takes a step back, he has the Prince of Clarifax completely stuck, lips red, eyes opened wide and hair disheveled. “I’ll be waiting,” he whispers suggestively and Jooheon gulps difficultly. He seems to remember they are not entirely alone and looks around nervously. But then his eyes land back on Minhyuk and he serves him this devastatingly handsome smile.

He steps closer, steals a quick kiss and nods. His confidence is back, and as people in the hall follow his form with disbelief in their eyes, Minhyuk smirks.

Might as well announce the Prince of Clarifax is spoken for.

He makes his way to Kihyun and Shownu. The captain is accompanying the Prince, shaking his head with a smile. Kihyun is waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and face set in a mask. “You have no boundaries.”

“Don’t be jealous, darling. There’s plenty where that came from.”

He turns to Kihyun and winks, making the former gladiator grunt. It’s a joke, of course, but Minhyuk is beginning to remember just how much he likes to get on his friend’s nerves.

“You’re insufferable.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jooheon steps into the throne room – which also happens to be the ball room – feeling better than he ever has walking up to his father.

He wants to get this over with quickly, so he can get back to what Minhyuk just started.

His father is standing above them, on the stage reserved to members of the royal family.

He spots him as he approaches and dismisses the counselor he was conversing with. Jooheon reaches the bottoms of the stairs and puts a knee to the ground, seeing Shownu follow suit out of the corner of his eye.

“King Lee,” he greets. He gave up on _father_ a long time ago.

“Jooheon. Hyunwoo. Rise.”

They do, and Jooheon watches his father take a seat on the top step. He could sit on the throne, but he’s never been one for traditional behavior.

His expression isn’t exactly welcoming. Jooheon knows from the message he sent, his father is angry. He can reasonably understand why. Reasonably.

Hanging from his hand, is the roll of parchment Jooheon has worked so hard for. The peace treaty between Savara and Clarifax.

He opens it and his eyes take in the writings, showing he’s been reviewing it several times already.

“Help me understand here, Jooheon. I send you on a reconnaissance mission, to find out what King Shin is up to and to win the games in the place of Savara, and you return with… what? Shin Hoseok on the throne and a peace treaty between Clarifax and Savara, stating the countries are to remain allies for the duration of both your reigns and mine.”

Jooheon wants to run. He hates this, hates confronting his father. He is not nearly as bad as King Shin, but he is still a King, and is still terribly authoritative. The only times Jooheon has ever seen him let his façade fall is in the presence of his husband.

No, his father will not let this betrayal slide. He will pry Jooheon open and make him seriously regret crossing his plans. However, whatever his father may say, he knows he was right to act as he did. If only for that vision of Minhyuk standing in the palace hall.

“I know what this looks like…”

“Do you?” his father interrupts. “Do you really? Because to me, it looks like you saved two slaves instead of an entire kingdom.”

Ouch. This hits a little too close to home. Ending slavery was their objective. And for selfish reasons, he did quite the opposite. He comforted Savara in their position.

_Except you didn’t_ , he has to remind himself.

“If you would let me speak, then I’d be able to explain.”

The King is ready to laugh but his hand gives Jooheon the floor, and that’s all he needs.

“I know what our plans were, and I know what I should have done in the given circumstances. Except this weren’t the given circumstances.”

The King crosses his arms over his legs and lets his head rest in the palm of his hand. He waits patiently for his son to explain the rest.

“King Shin was aware of our activities. He had me arrested and imprisoned. He made me fight in the arena for the grand finale of the games.”

The King’s features shift from impatience to alarm, then to fear. He rises, taking a step forward. “Were you hurt?”

Jooheon shakes his head. This isn’t the whole truth, of course, but Wonho and himself had agreed his father should never know it was the Prince of Savara’s initiative.

“I would have been, if it hadn’t been for Shownu.”

The King nods in the captain’s direction almost immediately. “Thank you, Hyunwoo.”

Jooheon wastes no time in pleasantries, even if he appreciates his father’s gesture to Shownu. For all his faults, he is an overall good King.

“Wonh… Prince Hoseok saved me, exposing his own father in front of the thirty-two kingdoms.”

His father sits back down, brows drawing into a frown and elbows leaning backwards to rest against stone. “He’s been waiting for the opportunity. I’m sure he thought this was the perfect moment.”

“Nevertheless,” Jooheon intervenes. “He helped. We agreed that peace would be better than war.”

The King looks up sharply. He pinches his lips and everything he has said before comes into perspective in his eyes, reassembling like the pieces of a puzzle. His father is good at that, looking at the bigger picture.

“I understand. But it wasn’t your call to make. You should have asked for my opinion.”

Fair enough, but he did not have time, nor did he think of it when the events started to enfold. In truth, he could have sent a bird, the way the spies had.

“I did the best I could in the little time I was given. And I think I did good.”

His father raises a brow at his son’s confidence. It takes a few second for him to do it again, see the bigger picture.

“You brought back the slaves.”

Jooheon steadies his voice. “I freed them.”

The King is intrigued now. He rises and starts going down the stairs. “Who are they?”

There it is. The intelligence that helped him unify an entire kingdom.

He gets why them now, even if he doesn’t see the real, hidden motives. Minhyuk and Kihyun were not political tools, but his father does not need to know that.

“Kihyun is the Black Menace, the champion of Savara for the games. Minhyuk is Prince Hoseok’s favorite pleasure slave.”

His father stops dead in his tracks. His eyes go round and suddenly he laughs, a real, genuine laugh. “It seems the student has surpassed the master.”

He claps and Jooheon forces a smirk on his face. This is why he hates to confront his father.

People gravitate around King Lee, pulled in like a magnet by his extravagant personality, good humor and sharp mind. He is dutiful, compassionate, kind. But to a certain amount. The perfect amount for a King.

He feels for the slaves across the ocean, but he does not involve himself with them personally. He sees that their lives matter, but not to the point he forgets how to use them.

Jooheon does not use. He does not manipulate. He is not that kind of man. He will surely make a poor King in that regard. And for the paper work. He hates the paper work.

His father clasps his back with a smile. “You did good, my son. Very good. We’ll hold a feast tomorrow evening to celebrate. I’ll let you rest tonight. Make sure our guests have everything they need.”

He comes to shake Shownu’s hand and Jooheon closes his eyes. Final thread. For this to work. For this to become permanent.

“I thought they could stay here,” His father stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at him. Jooheon doesn’t lose face. “Rumors will eventually spread, and it will send a stronger message to the people of Savara. Clarifax has welcomed former slaves into its home. It will give the Savarians hope.”

His father takes his time to smile. It stretches, lighting up his features perfectly. “I have an even better idea.”


	28. Chapter 28

Jooheon closes the door back on itself, slumping against it.

“Did it go accordingly?”

The voice startles him. Minhyuk is walking towards him with worried eyes. He nods.

“He bought it. He even suggested Shownu and I spend most of our time with you two. As if it was his very own brilliant idea.”

Minhyuk replaces a wild lock of Jooheon’s hair behind his hear with a sad smile. “Then why do you look so dejected?”

Jooheon takes a deep breath and his head rolls against the door. “Because I had to lie. I had to pretend you and Kihyun were just here for political reasons. I had to use you and manipulate him.”

All the things he isn’t. All the things he isn’t supposed to do.

Minhyuk places a hand by his head and leans against his arm, body a few centimeters from his. “Prince Jooheon, what am I going to do with you?”

Jooheon smiles, looking into his eyes. “Isn’t it more, what you’re going to do _to_ me?”

He leans towards the taller but Minhyuk blocks his advance with two fingers against his lips. “Tut-tut. Let me speak first.”

Jooheon behaves and leans back against the door. “Fire away.”

Once he realizes the innuendo in his words, he smiles slyly and Minhyuk laughs. “Lord, I have corrupted you completely.”

“I like being corrupted,” Jooheon wittily answers and Minhyuk’s smile brightens. “I can see that.”

Jooheon steals a kiss, as fast as lightning, coming back to rest against the door and waiting for Minhyuk to say what he wished to say.

“You’re distracting, you know that?” Minhyuk comments while shaking his head. He sights then and Jooheon watches him with renewed interest.

“Before I go on about the room – which I adore, by the way – I need to tell you a little something about yourself.”

His fingers poke at Jooheon’s chest repetitively. “You, my Prince, are too good for this world. You may not realize it, but what you did for Kihyun and I, no one else would have done it. Not in your position. Not in any position.”

Jooheon makes that sly smile again and Minhyuk tilts his head back in disbelief. “Stop. Behave. I am not done.”

He plants his eyes in his again, and Jooheon sees how important this is for him. “You are an extraordinary man, and what you just did, whatever you think, was the best course of action. If I learned anything by surviving the court, it’s this: everyone must lie. Everyone must deceive, especially a Prince. You cannot get by just by being honest. Politic requires nuance, and there is no nuance is seeing the world in black and white.”

Minhyuk’s comment shows Jooheon, once again, how smart the man really is. Whoever thought his body was the only feature of interest was obviously a complete fool.

“I guess you have a point,” Jooheon admits. He is about to add something else when there is a knock on the door.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. Minhyuk smiles and quickly slaps his buttocks. “Go.”

Jooheon raises a finger. “Hold that thought,” and turns around to open the door.

“Yes?”

He is surprised to see who is standing there. Pleasantly surprised. His expression softens, and his arms open to hug the other man.

“Aniard!”

Aniard, his father’s husband, chuckles and hugs him back. Nothing has changed since they last saw each other. He is still smaller than Jooheon, still has those warm brown eyes and short chestnut hair. The smell of fresh mint and cold air clings to him, the true smell of home.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t stop by your rooms. I had to see father and I was so caught up in…”

“It’s all right. There’s no rush. I just wanted to see you,” Aniard answers in a melodic voice. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

His eyes travel to Minhyuk, apparently standing behind him. The former slave bows down and Aniard shakes his hands. “No need for that with me. I’m Aniard, Jooheon’s stepfather.”

Minhyuk is caught off guard. It’s highly possible no one of this status has ever treated him with such respect. Well, except for Jooheon.

“Minhyuk,” the other man introduces himself, shaking his hand.

“Delighted to meet you,” Aniard chants. He gives Minhyuk one of his warm smiles before he turns to Jooheon again. “I will be brief. Did your father give you a hard time?”

The Prince dismisses it, smiling. “The usual. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Aniard nods. “All right, then. We’ll talk later. We have plenty of time. For now, I leave you two to recover from your trip.”

He gives them both a suggestive look and winks. Jooheon shuts the door with a chuckle. He turns to a still shocked Minhyuk. “People here are so nice.”

Jooheon circles his waist, leans in to kiss him with a smile. It seems this bubbling feeling inside his chest is not going to leave him anytime soon. “You will like him.”

“I already like him.”

They kiss, a tender moment, promise of more, so much more to come.

After all, this is their story. Only they can choose how to write it.

And Jooheon has an idea about what happens next chapter.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kihyun”

Shownu found him outside, standing in the snow, alone. There is a long, black coat wrapped around his body. The dark color accentuates his features, the intensity of his eyes, the charcoal of his hair. The white in the background makes it impossible to miss his presence, an unrealistic vision of the darkest kind of light.

In this moment, however, Shownu sees only the beauty of that light. It echoes inside of him, from the moment he first laid eyes on him.

Raw, cut, unstable, chained in a world of metal and sand. He was dangerous then, wild, a creature that could never be tamed.

He hasn’t much changed, not in those few days. But something has indeed adjusted in the way Shownu sees him.

The dark aura is gone, replaced by the vibrance of a heart too long in the shadows.

Kihyun turns, sees him, and it’s the same emotion that paints his face. He does not smile, but his breath alters, his eyes stop, detail his form.

Shownu comes up to him, and he feels watched as he dares stand near.

“To think you wanted me to run,” Kihyun’s voice says. There’s humor and something else. He is still watching him.

Shownu finally meets his eyes. “I never wanted you to run. I whished you would stay, but it wasn’t my call to make.”

Kihyun smiles then, a real, bright smile, eclipsing everything else.

“Freedom, huh? It’s got a nice ring to it.”

They stay silent, watching the river rush down its path. It hits obstacles, but it inevitably falls down, to where it’s meant to go. To where it’s meant to be.

They move towards each other at the same time, falling into an embrace, finding their way to each other’s lips. Kihyun pours everything he has into the kiss and Shownu returns the favor, hands tied to the other man’s body like he’s never ever going to release him.

He sure isn’t now.

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Kihyun whispers, hot breath caressing his skin.

And Shownu smiles, worries evaporating, escaping to a place he hopes they never come back from.

“Good, because I don’t intend on letting you go.”

 

°°°

_What then is freedom? The power to live as one wishes._

_– Marcus Tullius Cicero_

 


	29. Epilogue

_Ten years later…_

 

They watch the ship dock and the wooden board being pulled down to join both ends.

Hyungwon looks to the side, feels Wonho’s legs jitter, a nervous tick of his.

“Would you stop, please?” he scolds, “It’s just a few more seconds.”

Wonho throws him a dark look and twirls the lion ring on his little finger for perhaps the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes.

A head picks out, a body following. Long legs, high head, restless smile, short auburn hair and grey eyes.

Minhyuk rushes down and Wonho almost bolts, but not before Hyungwon has a chance to get ahead him.

He hugs Minhyuk first. The embrace is warm and… salty. He smells like wind and fresh air, the smell of travels.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk answers. “Not as much as I have.”

“ _Hyungwon_ ,” he hears from behind. “I swear to god…”

They both laugh and part to give Wonho his turn. They hug as tight, if not tighter. Nothing is explicitly stated but the joy can be read on both their faces.

“How is it that you haven’t aged AT ALL?!”

Minhyuk opens wide eyes and looks past Wonho. The moment he sees Changkyun, he leaves the Prince and goes to welcome the mercenary even more fiercely.

Wonho comes back to stand beside Hyungwon, a little pout on his lips. He circles his waist and the man laughs. “Better now?”

Wonho turns to watch him and smiles bright, leaning in to kiss him.

“Ew, ew, ew,” a voice interrupts them. “Don’t do that in front of me.”

Hyungwon turns towards the smart little blond head. Taeyong, eyes squinted and tongue pointed outwards, shakes his head. “You’ve seen us kiss plenty of times, you idiot.”

The six-year-old rolls his eyes, a bad habit he has taken from his adoptive father. Hyungwon feels a little guilty about that, but oh well, he cannot really help it.

He senses Wonho tense beside him and immediately looks up to see the Clarifaxian Prince standing before them. He bows down politely, smile a little tight. “King Shin. Hyungwon.”

Jooheon has barely aged, just like Minhyuk. The only indicatation anything has changed is the little man pressed against his legs. He looks about the same age as their son, same white hair as his father, different eye color. He gives Jooheon a quick look and imitates his posture.

Hyungwon bows back to him, then crouches. “Hi,” he welcomes and the kid smiles. “What’s your name?”

“Ten,” he proudly answers and Jooheon ruffles his hair.

Hyungwon gets back up and elbows Wonho. The King clears his throat and bows in his turn. “Prince Jooheon. Welcome back.”

Two different shapes emerge from behind the Prince. Hyungwon recognizes the captain easily. It takes more time for him to understand who is standing beside him.

The hair and eyes are the same, but the posture is different. There is a new scar on his face, baring his cheek.

Kihyun, the Black Menace, is no longer the man they once knew.

“Minhyuk,” he calls. “Get back here!”

Minhyuk trots back to them happily and Hyungwon is surprised to see him being hit behind the head by a rather pissed off Kihyun. “How am I supposed to protect you if you run off on your own like that, you stupid fuck?!”

It’s supposed to be hushed but they can all hear it clearly. The captain laughs on the side and Jooheon buries his face in his hand, shaking his head like he is used to this scene.

“Uncle Kihyun,” Ten calls out, “Can you hit dad again? It’s funny!”

Kihyun smiles, something Hyungwon has never seen him do. “I’ve raised you right, haven’t I?” the former gladiator says.

Hyungwon blinks a few times and Wonho elbows him in the ribs. “Oi! Don’t start fantasizing about the Menace.”

Hyungwon turns to him with indignation written all over his features. “I am _not_.”

Ten high fives – or rather low fives seeing his height – Kihyun and turns towards Taeyong. He smiles brightly to him and bows down. Their son, who has been silent until then, blinks a few times in anguish.

“Hi!” Ten says while shaking his hand in the other boy’s direction.

An interesting thing happens then. Taeyong blushes and looks away shyly. Hyungwon frowns. Taeying never blushes.

“If you would all come with me,” Wonho announces above the noise.

They follow him to the palace, the path well known to Hyungwon but rediscovered with each step by the rest of the Clarifaxians.

Their eyes catch onto the arena with a flash. Its state is quite pathetic, ruins floating in the sand. It has not been used since the last games, ten years ago.

It’s the real reason behind Prince Jooheon’s visit. He is here to make history, for the first time in Savara.

The abolition of slavery.

It took years for the Savarians to see reason and for Wonho to implant the idea into the minds of noblemen and women throughout the country. But his efforts paid off and they were able to organize this celebration, on the day of the ten-year anniversary of the peace treaty between their two realms.

Hyungwon watches the way Changkyun, Wonho and Minhyuk chat in the front. The trio has been reunited and the spark that was once present between them, reignited.

Hyungwon smiles and as they reach the palace doors. He catches the sight of Taeyong running away from Ten, rushing after him with a wooden dragon in his hands.

To think of the time it took for them to get here.

It was long in the making. But not longer than any change worth making can take.

And perhaps more will be done now that the once enemy nations have come together. Perhaps there will be true friendship.

Perhaps there will be love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's the end of our journey together ;_;  
> I would like to thank everyone who has sticked with me all through this ride, people who have read this story, left kudos and comments. You make my day, honestly.
> 
> You might have spotted a few references throughout the story. For those who are interested, here are some explanations:  
> -the title is a direct reference to Ridley Scott's Gladiator famous line "But not yet... not yet."  
> -i have no idea if the pits were a real thing in Roman history, but i stole them from the show Spartacus (sorry).  
> -Oceano Nox is a poem by Victor Hugo. It's one of my absolute favorite. I leave you a link to check it out if you want (warning, it's in French) : http://poesie.webnet.fr/lesgrandsclassiques/poemes/victor_hugo/oceano_nox.html  
> -Yes, Taeyong and Ten are NCT members. I didn't know what names to use so i just went with a favorite ship of mine.
> 
> That's it my darlings. I thank you again. You're the absolute best <3


End file.
